


Définitivement toi, toujours toi.

by W00ZIBIN



Series: Traduction Eng-Fr [Seventeen] [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Minor Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Multi, Panic Attacks, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Relapsing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W00ZIBIN/pseuds/W00ZIBIN
Summary: Soonyoung veut juste prendre soin de Jihoon quand il a le plus besoin de lui, mais comment le peut-il alors que ses propres ténèbres le poursuivent?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Traduction Eng-Fr [Seventeen] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776247





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Definitely You, Always You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302226) by [Mistehri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistehri/pseuds/Mistehri). 



> Hey, j’ai choisi de traduire certaines histoires de Seventeen sur un peu n’importe quels ships ou longueurs. Bien sûr avec l’autorisation de leurs auteurs.
> 
> Voici ma deuxième traduction, une histoire de Mistehri, Definitely You, Always You. La première partie est assez longue (30 409 mots), je n'est pas couper la première partie car je ne fais que traduire.  
> Les scènes en italique sont des «flashbacks», sans tous les détails.
> 
> Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture !  
> (Ce travail n’a pas de bêta donc désolé pour les fautes qui se sont glissées)
> 
> Mots de l'auteur :
> 
> VEUILLEZ LIRE EN PREMIER!
> 
> D'accord, j'ai quelques avertissements rapides que je veux souligner avant de vous laisser lire la fanfiction. Espérons que certains de ces avertissements éclairciront quelques points sans donner trop de spoilers, donc:
> 
> 1\. Si vous êtes sujet à des crises de panique/d'anxiété ou si vous êtes une personne facilement anxieuse, veuillez continuer à lire avec prudence. Certaines des scènes de cette fanfiction peuvent être décrites en détail et peuvent vous déclencher et/ou vous angoisser. (Il n'y a pas de sang ni aucune sorte de violence physique.)
> 
> 2\. Je n'ai jamais connu de rechute, de crise de panique/d'anxiété auparavant. J'ai écrit les scènes au mieux de mes capacités en recherchant le sujet et en réécrivant toutes les scènes qui semblent mal interprétées. Je comprends que toutes les rechutes, crises de panique et d'anxiété ne sont pas les mêmes et que tout le monde y fait face différemment. Cependant, si une scène semble toujours être GÉNÉRALEMENT mal comprise (comme dans je ne devrais pas l'écrire de cette façon ou exprimer cela ainsi) et que vous avez vécu une rechute, une crise de panique/d'anxiété et que vous êtes à l'aise pour partager votre expérience, veuillez commenter ou m'envoyer un PM. Je peux réviser l'histoire pour le rendre plus précis/réaliste. Je n'ai PAS l'intention de romancer le concept de rechutes, de crises de panique/d'anxiété.
> 
> 3\. Ne prenez au sérieux aucun des remèdes de cette fanfic. Si vous avez ou souffrez d'une rechute, d'une crise de panique/d'anxiété, veuillez en informer quelqu'un et n'ayez pas peur de demander de l'aide.
> 
> 4\. Ceci est très discret inspiré de Exception to the rule de mysterywoozi (writers_haven), juste sans l'A/B/O AU. Le concept derrière la relation de Soonyoung et Jihoon tourne autour de cela et certaines scènes sont inspirées de son travail.
> 
> (PS Je n'avais pas l'intention que ce soit 30K mots, donc je suis assez fier de moi. Le document Google qui a été improvisé à l'origine ne contenait qu'environ 1K mots, ouf!)
> 
> D'accord, je vais me taire maintenant avant de donner beaucoup plus de choses que j'ai l'intention de le faire.
> 
> Bonne lecture! ❤

Soonyoung est un perfectionniste. Il n'aime pas quand les choses ne semblent pas être comme elles le devraient et a souvent envie de corriger ce qui le tracasse. Bien sûr, aussi irritant que soit le fait de chipoter sur des choses qui semblent déjà en ordre, c'est ce qui fait de lui un grand chorégraphe. Malgré sa sévérité, enseigne une nouvelle chorégraphie à ses membres, le perfectionniste qui est en lui le pousse à prêter attention à chaque petit détail, à chaque non-synchronisme, et en fin de compte, cela paie. Il déteste laisser les choses inachevées et déteste encore plus quand sa chorégraphie est laissée inachevée.   
  
Ainsi, reçoit un SMS de Seungcheol lui demandant de venir immédiatement dans les dortoirs, il n'y pense pas trop.  
  
Ignorant le bourdonnement de son téléphone, il continue à faire du free-style, espérant que quelque chose va se concrétiser. Bien qu'il veuille faire une pause dans son esprit débordant, il doit au moins terminer la chorégraphie du deuxième couplet, sinon il ne sera pas satisfait.   
  
Malheureusement, Seungcheol ne semble pas comprendre ses intentions et continuer à faire bourdonner son téléphone.   
  
"Peut-être que tu devrais y répondre", éprouve Minghao, en jetant un coup d'œil à cet odieux petit appareil. "Ça pourrait être une urgence, hyung."

"Seungcheol-hyung sait qu'il ne faut pas m'appeler en cas d'urgence", répond Soonyoung. "Il sait que je ne suis pas le meilleur pour ce genre de choses. Tu te souviens de la dernière fois?"

C'était un désastre, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il avait été suivi par trois fans avec ses managers sur le chemin du retour vers le bâtiment de l'entreprise. Lorsqu'ils ont remarqué ce qui se passait, ils ont immédiatement arrêté la voiture dans une impasse et sont sortis pour affronter les sasaengs. Soonyoung, bien que se remettant d'une épaule disloquée, a décidé de placer un panneau "No Parking" au milieu de la route afin qu'ils ne puissent pas s'échapper. Cependant, malgré sa tentative, le conducteur a vu une ouverture et s'est enfui, ce qui a failli lui valoir un accident de voiture. Pendant les mois qui ont suivi, il ne s'est jamais senti à l'aise de partir quelque part sans être accompagné, et il n'a plus jamais rencontré les sasaengs.  
  
"Je ne pense pas que Hyung vous appellerait s'il ne pensait pas que vous pouvez gérer ce pour quoi il vous appelle", a déclaré Chan, interrompant Soonyoung de son affreux souvenir.

Le chef d'équipe soupire parce que le maknae n'a pas tort. Comme s'il était resté à attendre, son téléphone sonne, et Soonyoung finit par céder, irritée mais curieux. Il essuie sa sueur avec une serviette humide et prend l'appel. «Hyung?

"Jésus, Soonyoung", soupire Seungcheol depuis l'autre ligne, sonnant à la fois soulagé et inquiet. "J'essaie de te joindre depuis dix minutes, et tu n'as toujours pas décroché."

"Je travaillais sur la chorégraphie", répond Soonyoung, haché. "Tu sais que je ne réponds pas quand je travaille, à moins que ..."

"A moins que ce ne soit une urgence que vous pouvez gérer", interrompt Seungcheol. "Je sais, alors tu vas revenir aux dortoirs? Tu es le seul qui sait comment gérer ça."

"Arrête d'être si énigmatique, hyung", dit Soonyoung en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'aime pas la façon dont Seungcheol parle. "Si c'est urgent, dis-le moi maintenant."

Il ne veut pas être irrespectueux, mais en général, les 95-liners sont capables de faire face à toutes les situations d'urgence au sein du groupe. Pour Seungcheol, lui dire qu'il est le seul capable de gérer la situation actuelle signifie que quelqu'un a besoin de réconfort ou qu'un chef d'unité doit assister à une réunion. Il est presque sûr que ce n'est pas le cas, car leur responsable lui aurait sûrement dit. Il reste donc quelqu'un qui a besoin d'être réconforté, mais qui pourrait avoir besoin de lui pour cela alors qu'il sait que Seokmin et Seungkwan sont libres -

"Jihoon fait une rechute."

Le cerveau de Soonyoung s'arrête net.

Oh.

Voilà pourquoi.

Jihoon n'a pas fait de rechute depuis cinq ans, mais Soonyoung se souvient de la première fois où c'est aussi clair que le jour. Cela avait été une expérience terrifiante et il ne pense pas pouvoir la revivre.

"- nyoung? Soonyoung, réponds-moi", demande Seungcheol. "J'ai besoin de toi ici. Ne disparais pas."

"Désolé", Soonyoung croasse et il ne se rend pas compte qu'il s'est levé pour commencer à faire ses valises avec des mains tremblantes. "Sur une échelle de un à dix?"

Seungcheol se tait un instant, ce qui n'est pas une bonne chose. Au-delà de la ligne, Soonyoung distingué à peine un sanglot en arrière-plan avec des voix étouffées, et son cœur s'enfonce en sachant que c'est Jihoon, et il se sent probablement absolument horrible en ce moment et il n ' est pas là pour s'occuper de lui.

Seungcheol n'a toujours pas répondu, mais Soonyoung ne veut pas croire que c'est si grave.

"Je serai là dans cinq minutes", dit-il à la place, et il raccroche.

"Que s'est-il passé?" questionne Junhui, qui arrive derrière Soonyoung avec inquiétude.

"Jihoon fait une rechute", explique Soonyoung, en fermant son sac de sport et en le portant à l'épaule. Il jette un coup d'œil à la clé qu'il tient dans sa main. Il ne veut pas quitter son équipe pour faire tout le travail, mais il sait qu'il y a des choses plus importantes à régler. Il lève les yeux et se mâche la lèvre. "Êtes-vous les gars -"

"Vas-y, hyung", insiste Minghao, en s'approchant de Soonyoung et en lui serrant confortablement l'épaule. Il a dû sentir ses inquiétudes. "Jihoon-hyung a besoin de toi en ce moment. Nous pouvons nous débrouiller seuls."

Junhui prend la clé de Soonyoung. "Tant que tu nous tiens au courant de son état, tout ira bien. Transmets-lui nos meilleures salutations."

"N'hésitez pas à nous appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit", ajoute Chan, en prenant une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau. "Nous te rendrons fier, hyung."

Soonyoung a envoyé son coeur se gonfler d'affection. S'il n'était pas dans une situation aussi difficile, il pleurerait probablement. Son équipe est incroyable, mais il n'a pas le temps de le dire. Il se rattrapera plus tard.

Au lieu de cela, il sourit avec reconnaissance et dit "Je vous fais confiance" avant de précipiter hors du bâtiment.

**********

_"Jihoon? Jihoon, est-ce que ça va?"_

_Reniflement._

_"Je vais aller réveiller les autres."_

_"Assiste, ne ..."_

_Un soupir._

_"Jihoon, tu peux sortir. Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur."_

_"Non, ne..ne me touche pas."_

_"Ok, ok, je ne te toucherai pas. Est-ce que ça va?"_

_"Pars juste. S'il te plaît."_

_La porte s'ouvre._

_"Jihoon? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Y at-il quelque chose qui ne va pas?"_

_Un sanglot._

_"Jihoon-ah, dis-nous ce qui ne va pas. As-tu fait un cauchemar?"_

_"Sortez. Sortez et laissez-moi tranquille."_

_"Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas."_

_Un petit coup sur la main._

_"Jihoon, calme-toi!"_

_Des cris._

_"SORTEZ! SORS, SORS, SORS! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE!"_

_"Tu peux dormir avec nous, Soonyoung. Nous avons un lit disponible. Nous irons le voir demain."_

_Les cris s'estompent._

**********

Lorsque Soonyoung ouvre la porte du dortoir, Seungcheol fait déjà des allées et des lieux frénétiques dans le salon, mâchant distraitement sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois où il a vu leur chef aussi anxieux et ne peut s'empêcher de s'excuser. Le pauvre homme doit être complètement angoissé.

"Où est-il?" Demande-t-il en mettant son sac de côté alors qu'il se glisse hors de ses chaussures.

La tête de Seungcheol se relève et un regard de soulagement se dessine sur son visage alors que ses épaules tendues s'affaissent à apparaître du danseur. "Il est allé dans ta chambre."

"Oh", lâche Soonyoung.

Il ne veut pas croire que Jihoon est allé dans sa chambre parce qu'il le voulait, parce qu'il est prêt à ce que Soonyoung s'occupe de lui. Une partie sombre et traître de son esprit lui dit que non - Jihoon a choisi sa chambre uniquement parce que Soonyoung est le seul à savoir comment gérer ses rechutes, et non parce qu'il le veut.

Son cœur s'enfonce à cette pensée, mais il n'a pas le temps d'agir comme une adolescente au cœur brisé.

"Les autres sont là aussi", interrompt Seungcheol. "Je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire."

Soonyoung essaie de ne pas laisser le mécontentement se lire sur son visage.

Il est évident que Jihoon n'est pas une personne sociable. Il se montre souvent froid et distant envers ceux qui essaient de le connaître, mais ce n'est pas son intention. Il s'angoisse facilement, et quand Jihoon rechute, son anxiété est décuplée lorsqu'il ya trop de monde autour de lui. Soonyoung le sait, il sait que Jihoon a l'impression d'être jugé quand il laisse ses émotions s'échapper, et c'est pire depuis qu'il est devenu une idole lui aussi.

Il sait aussi que Seungcheol a de bonnes intentions et de bonnes idées, mais le fait d'avoir leurs membres dans la même pièce que Jihoon lorsqu'il rechute n'est qu'un appel au désastre.

Mais il ne dit pas cela. Il ne veut pas que Seungcheol se sente plus coupable qu'il ne l'est déjà.

"At-il déjà eu une crise de panique?" demande plutôt Soonyoung, calmement.

"Um -" Seungcheol déglutit visiblement. "Je ... je ne suis pas sûr ..."

"Transpirait-il, frémissait-il ou tremblait-il? Sa respiration était-elle irrégulière? Avait-il l'air pâle ou rougissant?"

Au lieu de parler, Seungcheol hoche la tête. Soonyoung ne le blâme pas, il ne serait pas non plus capable de penser correctement s'il n'était pas celui qui sait comment gérer les rechutes.

"Ça a commencé il y a combien de temps?"

"Juste avant que je t'appelle", répond Seungcheol d'un ton tremblant.

"Ok", Soonyoung expire, en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Il essaie de calmer son cœur qui s'emballe en se rend à sa chambre. "Je vais aller le voir. Peux-tu aller chercher les antidépresseurs de Jihoon dans sa chambre? Celui qui est étiqueté Zoloft."

Alors que Seungcheol va chercher les médicaments, Soonyoung ouvre tranquillement la porte de sa chambre, et il est frappé par la tension et l'atteinte de l'atmosphère.

Au son de la porte qui s'ouvre, tout le monde lève les yeux et tous semblent se mobiliser collectivement, un peu comme Seungcheol vu fait auparavant. Soonyoung apprécie leurs efforts et sait qu'ils ont les meilleures intentions en tête, mais il sait que s'il veut que Jihoon aille mieux rapidement, ils ne peuvent pas être dans la même pièce. Heureusement, ils semblent tous comprendre car ils se lèvent et sortent de la pièce sans bruit.

Avant que Joshua et Jeonghan puissent partir, Soonyoung les arrête.

"Comment va-t-il?" demande-t-il doucement.

"Il a arrêté de sangloter", murmure Joshua en regardant la bosse sur le lit. "Mais il pleure toujours. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il ne répond pas."

"L'avez-vous vu prendre des médicaments avant de venir ici?"

Ils secouent tous les deux la tête.

Soonyoung soupire mais leur fait un signe de tête reconnaissant. "Merci d'avoir veillé sur lui."

"Tenez-nous au courant. Je vais demander à Mingyu de faire de la soupe si Jihoon a faim plus tard", murmure Jeonghan, en serrant son épaule alors qu'ils quittent la pièce.

Soonyoung ferme silencieusement la porte derrière eux avant de se diriger vers son lit. En s'approchant de la masse, il peut entendre les reniflements silencieux et la respiration hagarde sous les couvertures, et son cœur se brise.

Il ne peut pas imaginer à quel point Jihoon est fatigué en ce moment, à quel point il se sent épuisé par quelque chose qui a disparu depuis cinq ans maintenant. Si Soonyoung pouvait faire disparaître les démons de Jihoon, il le ferait, mais il ne peut pas tout faire.

Avec précaution, Soonyoung tend la main et se retire doucement les couvertures, révélant un Jihoon échevelé. Ses cheveux bruns sont emmêlés de sueur et ses joues sont roses, tachées de larmes. Sa poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse de façon instable, des respirations irrégulières quittent ses lèvres alors qu'il tremble comme une feuille. Ses yeux vacillent comme s'ils ne savaient pas où regarder, et ils brillent de larmes à la vue de Soonyoung.

Bien qu'il veuille froncer les sourcils à cette vue, le plus choisi choisit plutôt de sourire. Il sait que Jihoon tient compte de tout lorsque est anxieux et que le moindre mouvement peut affecter sa façon de penser.

"Salut, Jihoonie", murmure Soonyoung en tirant davantage sur les couvertures. "Je suis là. Soonie est là maintenant, d'accord? Je peux te toucher?"

Jihoon ne répond pas pendant un moment et semble trembler davantage, alors Soonyoung attend. Il sait qu'il ne faut pas pousser Jihoon quand il rechute, il sait que cela ne fera que le rendre plus anxieux. Ce genre de choses prend du temps, et Soonyoung a appris cela du passé, alors après quelques minutes d'attente supplémentaires, il demande à nouveau.

«Je peux te toucher?

Cette fois-ci, il est distingué à peine le signe de tête que lui fait Jihoon. Il tend la main et passe soigneusement ses doigts sur le front de Jihoon, s'arrêtant pour voir si ce dernier s'éloignerait. Lorsqu'il ne fait aucune tentative pour se déplacer, Soonyoung passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux, sans se soucier de la sueur qui s'accroche à sa main. Il semble se détendre le plus jeune parce qu'il presse sa tête contre la main de Soonyoung et ferme les yeux.

Le cœur de Soonyoung palpite à ce sujet. C'est l'un des rares moments où Jihoon montre son affection et, bien que ce ne soit pas dans les meilleures circonstances, il va tout de même chérir ce moment. Il sait qu'il n'aura pas d'autre chance avant la prochaine lune bleue.

 _Si seulement_ , la même partie traîtresse de son cerveau murmure, _si seulement il vous aime autant que vous l'aimez - peut-être alors…_

On frappe à la porte, et Soonyoung cligne des yeux, réalisant qu'il est allé trop loin dans sa tête. Il essaie de repousser la dernière pensée, ne voulant pas être distrait de son objectif en jetant un coup d'oeil à la porte. Seungcheol a dû venir avec les antidépresseurs.

Il enlève sa main des cheveux de Jihoon, mais quand il commence à se lever, la main de Jihoon s'élance pour saisir son poignet, les yeux écarquillés et larmoyants. "Assistez - s'il vous plaît. Ne pars pas."

Quelque a choisi craque à l'intérieur de Soonyoung.

 _Il veut que tu restes_ , son cœur murmure.

 _Il dit ça seulement parce qu'il a peur_ , son cerveau murmure. _Il n'a pas vraiment besoin de toi -_

"Je ne vais nulle part", dit-il aussitôt, dans une tentative pathétique de ne plus écouter ses pensées. Sa principale monte pour caresser à nouveau les cheveux du plus jeune. "J'ai juste besoin de prendre vos médicaments à Seungcheol-hyung."

"Oh." Jihoon semble embarrassé par ses actions, son visage est d'une belle couleur rose. "Je ... euh, d'accord. Je suis - je suis désolé."

Lorsque Jihoon lâche son poignet, Soonyoung voit que ses yeux sont redevenus larmoyants. La main du jeune homme tremble alors qu'il la porte à ses lèvres pour se ronger les ongles. Depuis qu'il connaît Jihoon, Soonyoung sait que c'est une de ses habitudes lorsque le producteur est anxieux. Il se réprimande mentalement lorsque l'on réalisait qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il grondait Jihoon, et que ce dernier avait pris son ton de manière négative.

On frappe à nouveau à la porte, mais Seungcheol peut attendre.

"Hé, c'est bon", murmure Soonyoung, se souvenant de garder sa voix douce et légère, comme s'il s'adressait à un bambin. "Je ne suis pas en colère, Jihoonie. Je vais juste chercher tes médicaments, d'accord?"

"Oui", Jihoon expire d'un air tremblant. «Ouais, d'accord.

Il ne regarde pas Soonyoung dans les yeux, ce qui signifie que ses pensées commencent à le submerger, et ce n'est pas bon. Une fois que Jihoon tombe dans le trou noir, il est difficile de l'en sortir; Soonyoung a appris cela au fil des ans, chaque fois que le plus jeune avait rechuté, et ce n'était pas une expérience agréable. Bien qu'il ait acquis plus de connaissances sur la façon de gérer ce genre de situations, cela ne rend pas les choses plus faciles.

"Jihoonie, devons-nous faire tes exercices de respiration?" demande-t-il doucement, en s'agenouillant à nouveau près du lit.

Il faut quelques minutes à Jihoon pour répondre, mais quand le fait, il hoche la tête avec lenteur et tend la main faiblement. Les lèvres de Soonyoung se redressent lorsque se rend compte que Jihoon se souvient de leur routine.

Il saisit la main de Jihoon dans la sienne, ignore la façon dont son cœur saute au contact et dit: "Inhalez par le nez pendant quatre secondes. Quand je serre ta main, retiens ton souffle pendant sept secondes. Quand je serre à nouveau, expirez par la bouche pendant huit. Tu es avec moi? "

Quand Jihoon hoche la tête, Soonyoung commence à compter. Il s'assure de compter régulièrement, en regardant la façon dont la poitrine de Jihoon bouge avec les chiffres. Il ne dit rien sur le fait qu'on frappe continuellement à la porte, il sait que cela ne fera que le distraire.

Il faut un certain temps avant que le plus jeune ne serre enfin sa main après quelques tours, et Soonyoung sait que c'est sa façon de lui dire qu'il se sent en sécurité.

«D'accord? demande-t-il, juste par mesure de précaution.

Jihoon fait un signe de tête, en gardant un contact visuel pendant un moment avant que son regard ne s'abaisse vers leurs mains entrelacées. «Ouais. Merci.

"Je reviens tout de suite", rassure Soonyoung, qui tente d'ignorer la sensation d'enfoncement dans son estomac en retraité sa main.

Il essaie seulement de prendre soin de Jihoon et d'être un bon ami, rien d'autre.

 _Tu souhaites qu'il y ait autre chose,_ son cerveau murmure à nouveau.

Il secoue la tête et se lève pour répondre aux coups durs persistants.

"Est-ce qu'il va bien?" Seungcheol demande immédiatement quand la porte s'ouvre. "Tu as mis du temps, j'ai cru qu'il était passé quelque chose."

Il est naturel qu'il soit inquiet, devine Soonyoung. Il veille sur Jihoon à sa manière, en tant que chef de groupe, mais aussi en tant que meilleur ami. Soonyoung sait à quel point il est nerveux, vu son air épuisé, ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux enfoncés. Il tient les antidépresseurs de Jihoon et un verre d'eau dans ses mains.

«Son anxiété revenait, alors je lui ai fait faire ses exercices de respiration, mais il revient à lui», répond Soonyoung calmement, en prenant les objets. "Merci de les avoir apportés, hyung."

"At-il - At-il besoin d'autre choses?"

Oh, voilà. Là, son envie de protéger et de s'occuper de Jihoon. Soonyoung a toujours senti que son propre désir d'assumer la responsabilité de Jihoon est bien faible par rapport à celui de Seungcheol. Jihoon et lui sont amis depuis plus longtemps que Jihoon et Soonyoung. Cela rend le danseur un peu gêné, sachant qu'il n'en fait pas autant que le chef, sachant que lui et Jihoon se connaît depuis plus longtemps. Il ne pourra jamais se comparer à Seungcheol.

"Il ira bien", dit Soonyoung.

"Merci de veiller sur lui", dit Seungcheol avec gratitude, en serrant l'épaule du danseur. S'il remarque à quel point Soonyoung a l'air raide, il n'en parle pas. "Sérieusement, Soonyoung. Je sais que je suis son meilleur ami, mais je ne suis pas doué pour gérer ce genre de choses comme tu l'es. Si je savais quoi faire, je n'aurais pas hésité à faire quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé si je ne t'avais pas appelé, alors merci ".

L'idée que Seungcheol s'occupe de Jihoon, le choie et s'occupe de tous ses besoins passe très vite dans l'esprit de Soonyoung, mais cette idée lui donne mal au ventre.

 _Ils iraient bien ensemble_ , pense-t-il amèrement.

"Tu aurais fait la même chose, hyung", affirme-t-il plutôt, avec ce qu'il espère être un sourire convaincant. "Je fais juste ce que tu aurais fait.

Seungcheol semble être pris au dépourvu. "Bien", dit-il lentement. "Euh, d'accord, oui. Quand même - merci de vous être occupé de lui."

Soonyoung se rappelle que l'homme devant lui est le premier amour de Jihoon, et aussi attentionné qu'il soit, sa gratitude lui laisse un goût amer au fond de la gorge. Il a l'impression d'être remercié pour avoir remplacé Seungcheol, pour avoir agi alors qu'il ne pouvait pas, pour avoir été la deuxième option - et, il veut que Seungcheol le croie, veut que le chef lui fasse confiance, mais pas dans les circonstances où Jihoon est impliqué.

"Pas de soucis, hyung", dit Soonyoung avec gentillesse. "Je ... je te ferai savoir si j'ai besoin de quelque chose."

Il est fatigué de devoir constamment se battre contre lui-même. Il doit s'occuper de Jihoon. Il doit cesser d'être égoïste.

Seungcheol lui tapote l'épaule et Soonyoung prend sur lui de fermer la porte et de retourner s'occuper de Jihoon, en posant le flacon d'antidépresseurs et le verre d'eau sur la table de nuit pour plus tard.

Au moins, il pense en retournant à son lit que si Jihoon choisit d'aimer Seungcheol, il n'aimera pas un connard.

Quand il regarde Jihoon, ce dernier a les yeux fermés, et Soonyoung sait qu'il dort. Il a envoyé un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors qu'il est assis à côté du lit, en prenant soin de ne pas déranger le plus jeune.

Il déteste réveiller Jihoon, surtout quand il doit encore être aussi épuisé qu'avant, mais Soonyoung sait qu'il doit manger avant que la journée ne s'achève. Il est vrai que Mingyu n'est pas venu avec la soupe, alors il laisse Jihoon dormir quelques minutes et se détend en fermant les yeux.

-

_Il ouvre la porte._

_Pause._

_«Jihoon»? Comment te sens-tu? "_

_"Comme une merde. Tu peux entrer. C'est bon. Je suis désolé pour, euh, tous les cris de tout à l'heure."_

_«Je peux m'asseoir?_

_"Ouais, vas-y."_

_Un soupir._

_"Je, euh, je ne voulais pas te mettre dehors tout à l'heure. C'est juste que ... je deviens nerveux quand il y a ..."_

_"Beaucoup de gens dans votre espace?"_

_"Euh ... ouais. Tu - Tu sais?"_

_"Ma soeur - elle avait des crises de panique quand on était plus jeunes, peut-être trois ou quatre fois par mois? C'était - C'était mauvais, mais elle a appris à y faire face en grandissant. J'ai regardé nos parents la calmer, alors j'ai beaucoup appris sur la façon de l'aider à y faire face. Quand ils étaient sortis et qu'elle avait une crise de panique, c'était moi qui l'aidais "._

_"Oh. Ça - Ça doit être bien."_

_"... Tu n'as jamais eu quelqu'un pour t'aider à traverser ça?"_

_Une expiration tremblante._

_"J'ai - J'ai toujours dû faire face à ça tout seul. Je n'ai pas de frères et soeurs pour m'aider à traverser ça. Mes parents ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils ont toujours fait en sorte que ça soit pire, comme, euh - comme tout à l'heure. "_

_"Je peux vous demander? Je veux t'aider la prochaine fois que ça arrive."_

_"Tu ... Tu veux m'aider?"_

_"Bien sûr. Je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça doit être dur pour toi, surtout quand il n'y a personne pour t'aider. Je veux être cette personne sur laquelle tu peux compter."_

_Il secoue la tête._

_"Je ne veux pas t'accabler. Tu as déjà tellement de choses à faire, avec toi qui es le chorégraphe et tout ça. Je me sentirai coupable si tu ne peux pas le supporter."_

_"Je fais ça parce que je tiens à toi."_

_Rougis._

_"Tu souffres déjà comme ça. On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi du tout. Je veux que tu me dises comment tu te sens. Je veux que tu partages ta douleur avec moi, qu'elle soit grande ou petite."_

_Pause._

_Petit sourire._

_"Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?"_

-

Et c'est un coup sur la porte qui provoque le réveil de Soonyoung. Son dos lui fait mal depuis la position dans laquelle il est assis, mais c'est un petit prix à payer pour le confort de Jihoon.

Lorsqu'il se penche pour regarder son réveil, il se rend compte qu'il ne dort que depuis quinze minutes. En tournant la tête plus loin, il remarque que Jihoon est encore endormi, expression paisible. Bien qu'il aimerait admirer le plus jeune, on frappe à nouveau à sa porte.

"J'arrive", dit-il doucement, en se levant et en se tordant le corps, se sentant satisfait quand il entend une série de craquements.

Quand il ouvre la porte, Mingyu tient un plateau de riz frit au kimchi, de kimchi kongnamul guk, de crackers et de lait à la banane.

"Comment va-t-il? Demande le grand chiot, en regardant derrière Soonyoung pour apercevoir son autre hyung." Est-ce qu'il se sent bien? "

Le groupe aime à plaisanter sur le fait que Jeonghan est la mère du groupe - et c'est vrai dans une certaine mesure. Il est attentionné et taquine ses membres comme étaient ses propres enfants - mais Mingyu, bien qu'il soit plus jeune que la plupart de ses membres, est un tout proche deuxième. Il est attentif à l'humeur générale du groupe et aime s'occuper de ses membres, un peu comme le ferait une mère.

"Il dort en ce moment", répond Soonyoung, en ouvrant plus grand la porte. "Tiens, entre. Tu peux le poser sur ma commode."

Mingyu hoche la tête respectueusement et fait tranquillement son chemin à l'intérieur, en posant le plateau sur ladite commode. Il fait attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit.

"Merci d'avoir cuisiné, Gyu-ah", dit Soonyoung sans faire de bruit, en fermant la porte derrière eux.

"Oui, bien sûr, pas de problème", dit facilement Mingyu, puis il tend la main pour se gratter la nuque. "Euh, est-ce que, par hasard, tu dormirais ici cette nuit?"

Soonyoung clignote dans la confusion. "C'est notre chambre", dit-il, bien que cela ressemble plus à une question. "Bien sûr que je vais dormir ici."

«Je sais, hyung." Les lèvres de Mingyu se recroquevillent par amusement. "Je veux dire, je dis juste que si tu veux, tu peux dormir sur mon lit. Ça ne me dérange pas. En plus, je pourrai faire un câlin à Wonwoo-hyung ce soir si je dors dans sa chambre commune avec Jihoon- hyung. Je pense que Jihoon-hyung dormira plus facilement si c'est toi qui es dans la chambre avec lui ".

Soonyoung a envoyé son cœur s'adoucir. Bien qu'il soit un grand géant, Mingyu a toujours été un guimauve lors de s'occupe de ses membres. Soonyoung est reconnaissant d'avoir un dongsaeng compréhensif et il sait que s'il ressent le besoin de faire une pause, Mingyu est l'un des membres qui l'accueillera volontiers à bras ouverts.

Il ne dit pas cela, mais il prend Mingyu dans ses bras et espère que le plus jeune comprendra le message. Quand il s'éloigne, Mingyu sourit.

"Je vais juste prendre mon pyjama puis je vous laisserai seuls tous les deux", dit-il en serrant l'épaule de Soonyoung.

Alors que Mingyu se dirige vers son côté de la pièce, Soonyoung prend sur lui de réveiller Jihoon pour qu'il puisse manger. Il s'approche de son lit et s'assied avec précaution à son chevet.

"Jihoon, réveille-toi, tu dois manger", murmure-t-il en tapotant doucement la cuisse du petit.

Jihoon se déplace légèrement, son visage se froisse d'inconfort, mais il ne se réveille pas. Soonyoung se rappelle qu'il est un gros dormeur, alors il se tape à nouveau la cuisse. Dans d'autres circonstances, Soonyoung aurait permis à Jihoon de faire la grasse matinée, mais il a besoin du plus jeune pour retrouver ses forces physiquement, mentalement et émotionnellement.

Les yeux de Jihoon battent lentement et il laisse échapper un bruit de confusion alors qu'il se réveille lentement de son sommeil. Il lui faut quelques minutes pour être complètement réveillé, mais quand il l'est, il se lève du lit. Ses yeux s'élargissent avec confusion alors que sa tête pivote d'avant en arrière, déformée. Sa respiration, autrefois régulière, commence à se raccourcir lorsque ses doigts se serrent sur les couvertures qui l'entourent et Soonyoung une fraction de seconde pour réfléchir, _putain_ , lorsque Jihoon et Mingyu se regardent dans les yeux.

Le plus jeune a l'air légèrement alarmé lorsque le regard de Jihoon se pose sur lui, et si le producteur avait sa guitare avec lui, Soonyoung aurait ri. Cependant, il connaît l'idée générale de ce que Jihoon doit penser au moment où il a vu Mingyu et cela va dans le sens de _oh non, il m'a vu pleurer et maintenant il va me juger pour cela ou maintenant il sait à quel point je suis faible._

Avant que Soonyoung ne peut faire quoi que ce soit, Jihoon éclate en sanglots et recule, et _oh non, il est sur le point de tomber -_

Soonyoung est vif à l'attraper, le cœur dans la gorge alors que Jihoon retombe dans ses bras. Il expire lentement tout en replaçant soigneusement le jeune sur le lit, en le soutenant contre la tête de lit.

 _C'était trop près_ , pense-t-il.

La tête de ce dernier est toujours tournée sur le côté, essayant d'apercevoir Mingyu, et Soonyoung remarque le rappeur qui se cache derrière le lit. Le plus jeune devait savoir ce qui avait déclenché Jihoon, et Soonyoung est une fois de plus reconnaissant d'avoir un dongsaeng aussi compréhensif.

"Hé, hé", chuchote doucement Soonyoung, en levant la main pour amener doucement le visage de Jihoon vers le sien. "Détends-toi. C'est bon, Jihoon. Tu es dans ma chambre, tu te souviens? Regarde-moi."

"Mais - Mingyu -" Jihoon bégaie, et il a l'air étouffé. Ses yeux larmoient à nouveau. «Mingyu - Il est -»

"Regarde-moi, Jihoon", dit fermement Soonyoung, en berçant le visage du plus jeune entre ses mains. "Écoute ma voix, d'accord? Concentre-toi sur moi. Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur. Mingyu est venu t'apporter de la nourriture. Il ne va pas te juger, d'accord? C'est notre ami, il ne te fera pas de mal. Tu vas bien. "

Jihoon renifle alors qu'il verrouille son regard sur Soonyoung. Il respire profondément tandis que des larmes coulent sur ses joues rouges, alors Soonyoung les essuie soigneusement avec ses pouces, en gardant un doux sourire sur son visage.

La vue de Jihoon ayant peur lui brise le cœur et peut-être qu'un jour - juste un jour - Soonyoung l'aidera à apprendre qu'il est normal d'être vulnérable, de faire confiance aux autres.

Quelque part dans le fond, il y a un clic de la porte, et ils savent tous les deux que Mingyu est partie. Ils n'y prêtent pas attention, continuant à se regarder dans les yeux. Soonyoung laisse ses mains tomber du visage de Jihoon, les consentir plutôt s'installer sur ses genoux. Les yeux de Jihoon sont rouges, mais il a l'air plus calme, bien qu'un peu secoué.

"Bien?" murmure Soonyoung.

Jihoon fait un signe de tête, en gardant le contact visuel pendant qu'il renifle à nouveau. "Bien", murmure-t-il en retour.

"Tu as envie de manger?"

Jihoon hoche à nouveau la tête, et Soonyoung se lève pour récupérer le plateau de nourriture que Mingyu a laissé plus tôt. Il l'apporte et le pose soigneusement sur les couvertures, juste à côté des jambes de Jihoon, avant de s'asseoir au chevet de celui-ci, près de sa taille.

"Mingyu a fait cuire du riz frit kimchi et du kimchi kongnamul guk", dit Soonyoung avec légèreté, en faisant un geste vers le plateau. "Il y a aussi des crackers et du lait à la banane. Seungcheol-hyung a déposé tes médicaments et un verre d'eau quand tu as fini."

Jihoon fait un signe de tête hésitant en fixant le plateau. Il tâtonne avec ses doigts et il a presque l'air ... timide.

"Hum", chuchote le producteur, incapable de regarder Soonyoung dans les yeux en prononçant ses prochains mots. "Peux-tu - peut-être que tu peux, hum - ça peut paraître bizarre - tu n'es pas obligé mais, euh, peux-tu - si tu veux, peux-tu ... me nourrir?"

Soonyoung a envoyé son coeur éclater d'affection à la demande de Jihoon.

 _Mon Dieu, il est si adorable_ , se dit-il, en couinant intérieurement.

Il ne croit presque pas ce qu'il entend, et ce n'est que lorsque Jihoon le regarde timidement, en mâchant sa lèvre inférieure, qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'a rien dit.

Le plus jeune semble se dégonfler légèrement devant le silence. "Désolé", dit-il doucement, et il y a un joli fard rose sur ses joues. "C'était - désolé, juste oublions que -"

"Non, non!" s'exclame Soonyoung, et au regard surpris de Jihoon, il se ressaisit, se raclant maladroitement la gorge. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il a ce genre d'occasion, et il sera damné s'il ne la saisit pas. "Désolé, je vais juste - bien sûr, oui, je vais - je vais te nourrir. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger en premier?"

Jihoon le regarde un instant, puis il sourit timidement. "Euh, le kimchi kongnamul guk, s'il vous plaît", dit-il.

Soonyoung a besoin de se calmer, mais Jihoon teste vraiment son coeur en ce moment. "Ok", il croasse faiblement, mais son sourire est le même que lorsque prend la soupe sur le plateau. "Un kimchi kongnamul guk arrive tout de suite!"

Jihoon ouvre la bouche, et quand Soonyoung dirige la cuillère vers sa bouche, il ne peut pas pas s'empêcher de créer les bruits d'avion que sa maman faisait quand il était bébé. Il veut faire sourire Jihoon, il veut l'entendre rire. Cela semble jouer en sa faveur, car Jihoon glousse en mâchant les pousses de haricots, en secouant la tête.

"Biscuit salé ?" propose Soonyoung, en brandissant le biscuit.

Lorsque Jihoon prend le biscuit en main, il essaie de cacher sa déception de ne pas pouvoir le nourrir. Cependant, il est agréablement surpris lorsque le jeune pousse le cracker contre ses lèvres.

"Tu devrais manger aussi", marmonne Jihoon. "Je me sentirai coupable si je suis le seul à manger."

Le coeur de Soonyoung palpite à nouveau lors de l'ouverture de la bouche. Jihoon glisse le biscuit dans la bouche, l'air satisfait quand il commence à mâcher.

 _Il est juste un bon ami_ , chuchote le cerveau de Soonyoung. _Comme vous l'êtes pour lui._

Il secoue la tête pour se débarrasser de cette pensée, et quand Jihoon le regarde dans la confusion, il s'empresse de se couvrir d'un gémissement, "Jihoonie, c'est moi qui suis censé te nourrir, et non l'inverse ".

Jihoon sourit à nouveau, mais il ouvre néanmoins la bouche lorsque Soonyoung lui donne une autre cuillère.

Cela prend un certain temps, mais quand il a fini de mâcher les germes de haricots, il demande doucement: "Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas ... comment se passe la chorégraphie?"

"Je ne pense pas que je devrais te le dire", taquine Soonyoung à la légère, mais à l'intérieur, il a peur de submerger Jihoon en parlant autant. Il sait qu'il n'est pas exactement la personne la plus silencieuse du monde et qu'il peut parler pendant des heures. "Je ne veux pas donner de spoilers si tôt."

"Oh." Les épaules de Jihoon se dégonflent et ses yeux baissent. "Même pas pour moi? Mais je t'ai laissé écouter mes démos."

Soonyoung déteste absolument sa faiblesse. Il déteste l'air triste de Jihoon, comme un enfant à qui on dit qu'il ne peut pas avoir de bonbons. Il s'est envoyé coupable, sachant que Jihoon a raison. Il le laisse écouter ses démos en premier, et que lui donne-t-il? Rien.

 _C'est seulement parce que vous êtes le chorégraphe_ , son cerveau vient compléter innocemment. _Il sait que vous devez dès qu'il a terminé. Il ne veut pas que tu retiennes le groupe._

"... Soonyoung?"

Il sort de ses pensées. Lorsqu'il se concentre à nouveau sur Jihoon, le plus jeune tâtonne avec ses mains et lui ronge la lèvre.

 _J'ai encore perdu le fil_ , Soonyoung s'est envoyé coupable. _Jihoon mérite mieux. Comment puis-je continuer à m'occuper de lui si je ne fais que le rendre anxieux?_

"Euh, je - je ne voulais pas - désolé", s'excuse doucement Jihoon, en ayant l'air douloureusement gêné. "Tu n'as pas besoin de moi le dire si tu ne veux pas."

Le cœur de Soonyoung se serre. La culpabilité dans sa poitrine grandit, ses griffes s'enfoncent profondément et tirent vers le bas. "Non, ne t'excuse pas", dit-il, bien qu'un peu précipitamment. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Désolé. J'ai juste - j'ai beaucoup de choses en tête en ce moment. Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

Jihoon ne semble pas convaincu par sa déclaration, mais il ne dit rien. Au lieu de cela, il hoche lentement la tête, et le tâtonnement de ses doigts ralentit. "Hum, si tu veux", commence-t-il avec hésitation. "Tu peux ... m'en parler. Je ... je t'écouterai."

À ce moment, Soonyoung n'a jamais ressenti une telle envie d'ouvrir la bouche et de tout laisser sortir. Il veut confesser ses sentiments. Il veut lui dire qu'il ne le mérite pas. Il veut lui dire à quel point il est jaloux de Seungcheol, de son amitié avec Jihoon, du temps qu'ils sont connus, comparé à sa propre amitié avec lui. Il veut dire à Jihoon qu'il mérite tout l'amour du monde, il veut lui dire qu'il est normal d'être vulnérable, d'aimer sans crainte.

Par-dessus tout, il veut dire à Jihoon combien il l'aime, que son monde n'existe pas sans lui, mais qu'il ne peut pas parce que -

"C'est bon, Jihoon. Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes futilités", dit-il avec un sourire. Juste comme ça, son envie commence à se dissiper dans un tas de non-dits, et il se retrouve une fois de plus avec un squelette de regrets.

 _Ce n'est pas grave_ , répète-t-il dans son esprit. _Si c'est pour Jihoon, ça va aller._

Rapidement, il ajoute: "En plus, qui va te dire tous les spoilers de la chorégraphie alors?"

 _Bien joué, Soonyoung,_ se dit-il.

Juste comme ça, Jihoon s'illumine. Le coeur de Soonyoung se crispe. Bien que quelque chose en lui lui dise que Jihoon ne le croit toujours pas, si Jihoon est heureux, Soonyoung ne craint pas d'être béni.

-

_Un sourire._

_"Y at-il quelque chose que tu ne veux pas que je fasse quand tu rechutes?"_

_"Eh bien ... Plus tôt, quand tu as essayé de me toucher - ne fais pas ça. Je préférerais que tu me demandes d'abord. Si je dis non, attends un peu et je changerai d'avis. D ' habitude, je cherche du réconfort, mais c'est - je panique plus quand quelqu'un me touche sans permission "._

_Un signe de tête._

_"Ah, d'accord. Je suis désolé pour ça."_

_"Non, non, vous ne saviez pas, c'est bon. Euh, encore une chose. Si je m'endors, ne me réveillez pas sauf si j'ai besoin de manger ou si je fais un cauchemar. J'ai en quelque sorte - le sommeil est une de mes rares échappatoires et ça - ça me semble vraiment thérapeutique, à part produire de la musique, alors ne me réveillez pas même si j'ai dormi toute la journée "._

_Un rire._

_«D'accord, c'est noté. Y at-il autre chose?_

_"Euh, ce n'est pas un truc pour toi, mais je ne peux pas avoir beaucoup de monde dans la pièce si je - si je replonge. Au maximum, je dirais que trois personnes c'est bien, mais pas plus que ça , je me sentirais à nouveau anxieux. "_

_"Ok. Faites-vous quelque chose d'inhabituel pendant ou après votre rechute?"_

_«D'inhabituel?_

_"Oui, vous savez, comme - avez-vous tendance à être plus de ceci ou plus de cela."_

_"Oh, euh, je suppose ... que j'ai tendance à être plus indécis."_

_Il se lèche les lèvres._

_"Si vous me demandez ce que je veux manger, je ne pourrai probablement pas vous donner une réponse claire, alors il vaut mieux que vous décidiez pour moi. Euh, j'ai aussi - tendance à être plus affectueux."_

_Il lève le sourcil de façon taquine._

_«Plus affectueux, hein?_

_"Tais-toi. Affectueux comme dans" Je ne vous insulterai pas ou ne vous repousserai pas si vous essayez de me prendre dans vos bras ". Ce n'est pas comme si c'était moi qui allais initier le contact."_

_Un bourdonnement._

_"Ok, Jihoonie. Comme tu veux."_

_Un air renfrogné._

_"Ce n'est pas parce que je serai plus affectueux que je n'hésiterai pas à te poursuivre avec ma guitare si tu continue à me taquiner."_

_Un rire nerveux._

_"Remarque."_

-

Jihoon secoue la tête lorsque Soonyoung porte la cuillère à ses lèvres. "Je suis plein."

"Ok", dit simplement Soonyoung et ne le force plus à manger. "Va prendre tes médicaments. Je vais juste aller à la cuisine et laver les assiettes."

Il ne le dit pas à voix haute, mais il est un peu surpris de la quantité de nourriture que Jihoon a mangée. Le plus jeune peut à peine finir la moitié de son repas lorsqu'il fait une rechute, mais ses symptômes de sevrage semblent lui faire des merveilles.

"Oh, d'accord", dit doucement Jihoon, et il se dégonfle un peu comme s'il s'attendait à quelque chose. Soonyoung ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il a presque l'air déçu.

"Je reviens tout de suite", dit Soonyoung. Il se lève du lit et attrape le plateau, puis sourit doucement à Jihoon. "Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain et te préparer à aller au lit. J'ai des vêtements que tu peux utiliser, sauf si tu veux que j'aille chercher tes vêtements dans ta chambre; ça me va aussi.

"Non, non, c'est -" Jihoon tire légèrement la chasse d'eau en faisant timidement un signe de tête à Soonyoung. "C'est bon, je vais utiliser tes vêtements. Hum, est-ce que tu ... tu vas dormir ici? Je peux retourner dans ma chambre. Je - je t'ai déjà assez dérangé."

 _Voilà, Soonyoung. Il ne veut plus être avec toi. Il en a assez de toi_ , une petite partie du cerveau de Soonyoung se bloque. Il avale fort tandis qu'une autre partie murmure, _mais que faire s'il vous donne une chance de revenir sur son offre?_

Soonyoung secoue la tête et dit: "C'est bon. Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas si tu dors ici. Mingyu a proposé d'échanger sa place pour qu'il dorme dans ta chambre pour la nuit. Je dormirai sur son lit et tu pourras rester ici. " Puis, sans réfléchir, il ajoute: "Hum, Mingyu a dit que tu serais plus à l'aise si je suis dans la chambre de toute façon."

Dès que les mots sortent de ses lèvres, il se gifle mentalement. La dernière partie était complètement inutile. Il ne veut pas se donner de faux espoirs parce qu'il pourrait penser que Jihoon l'aime aussi.

Jihoon le regarde avec surprise, mais Soonyoung ne veut pas penser que l'expression de son visage semble soulagée, et juste un peu gênée.

"Oh", dit-il doucement, et le rougissement sur ses joues s'assombrit. "Oh, euh, d'accord."

«Tu ne veux pas? demande Soonyoung, en espérant que la déception de sa voix ne soit pas remarquée. Il s'éclaircit la gorge maladroitement. "C'est bon si tu veux retourner dans ta chambre aussi. Je vais juste le faire savoir à Mingyu -"

"Non, c'est bon", dit rapidement Jihoon. Il tâtonne à nouveau avec ses doigts. "Je vais dormir ici, si - si c'est bon."

"Oui", Soonyoung respire, et le plateau dans ses bras commence à lui sembler plus lourd. "Ouais, euh, tu peux. C'est bon. Je vais juste aller à la cuisine un moment. N'oublie pas de prendre tes médicaments." Il commence à marcher vers la porte. L'air tendu entre eux est étouffant et il sait que s'il reste plus longtemps, il va craquer.

"Oui, d'accord. Fais-le. Je vais juste -" Jihoon pointe un pouce vers la salle de bain, en souriant maladroitement.

Soonyoung fait un signe de tête et ouvre la porte, la fermant derrière lui. Il inspire profondément, essaye de calmer son coeur qui palpite.

 _On n'est jamais aussi maladroit,_ se dit-il, en se mâchant la lèvre alors qu'il se dirige vers la cuisine. Il pose le plateau sur le comptoir et masse ses bras douloureux. _Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?_

"Je pouvais sentir la tension de ma chambre", une voix s'élève, et Soonyoung sursaute, levant les yeux. "Que s'est-il passé là-dedans?"

"Wonwoo", Soonyoung respire à la vue de son meilleur ami. Il se détend alors qu'il commence à mettre les assiettes dans l'évier. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout? Je pensais que tout le monde était déjà endormi."

"Tout le monde est encore debout et dans leurs chambres, mais personne ne veut sortir au cas où Jihoon décideait de se promener", dit Wonwoo avec désinvolture, assis sur le tabouret en face de Soonyoung. "Un petit oiseau m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé dans votre chambre, il a dit que vous étiez devenu intimes."

"C'est Mingyu, n'est-ce pas?" Soonyoung soupire, et le plus jeune hoche la tête. Il tire une légère rougeur à la dernière partie quand il commence à frotter la vaisselle. "Je ne dirais pas intime. Jihoon a eu une mini crise de panique quand il a vu Mingyu dans la pièce, alors j'ai dû le distraire avant que ça n'empire."

"Alors tu as décidé de lui caresser le visage, de le regarder dans les yeux pendant je ne sais combien de temps et de balayer ses larmes?" Wonwoo pose des questions sarcastiques. "Sans oublier que vous n'aviez probablement pas plus de 5 cm d'air entre vous. Je dirais que c'est assez intime."

Le jeune Soony fait la grimace, mais la rougeur de son visage s'intensifie. "Ne peux-tu pas? J'essaie juste de prendre soin de lui pour qu'il se sente mieux demain et que les autres s'intéresse pas à le traiter comme s'il était de verre. De plus, Jihoon n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de regarder Mingyu, alors je lui ai demandé de me regarder à la place. "

Wonwoo lève les mains, mais il a la décence de paraître excusé. "Je ne voulais pas te taquiner. Je dis juste qu'il est peut-être temps que tu te avoue à lui."

"Et puis quoi?" rétorque Soonyoung. Il se met à rincer la vaisselle, ses mouvements étant tout aussi marqués que son ton. "Tu veux qu'il soit à nouveau anxieux? Laisser nos - nos neuf - presque dix ans d'amitié se gâcher? Il pourrait ne pas me voir de la même façon? Oubliez cela. Arrête de me dire d'avouer".

Wonwoo a l'air aussi ennuyé que Soonyoung. "Tu parles de Jihoon comme si tu savais ce qui va se passer si tu te avoue. Toi, comme tout le monde ici - même Seungcheol-hyung - savent que Jihoon peut très bien se débrouiller. Bien sûr, il s'angoisse facilement , mais il y a fait face tous les jours. Il est le plus fort de nous tous, et tu devrais le savoir ".

"Il ne s'agit pas de l'anxiété de Jihoon -"

"Non", Wonwoo accepte immédiatement. "Il s'agit de ton anxiété à lui dire tes sentiments. Penses-tu que Jihoon sera un tel connard pour gâcher dix ans d'amitié entre vous deux? As-tu pensé - même juste une seconde - que peut-être il ressentir quelque chose. Tu parles comme si tu savais ce qu'il ressent, mais tu ne le sais pas. Tu te projettes sur lui avec tes propres sentiments ".

"Et tu pense que peut-être il ressent la même chose?" demande Soonyoung avec sarcasme alors qu'il fait la vaisselle. "Comme tu l'as dit plus tôt, je parle comme si je savais ce qu'il ressent, mais tu en sais autant que moi - tu ne sais pas non plus, alors pardonne-moi d'être lâche et de ne pas vouloir briser notre relation. "

"Ça ne te tuerait pas d'essayer, n'est-ce pas?" demande Wonwoo avec colère, en claquant une main sur le comptoir. Soonyoung ne bronche pas; il a déjà eu une querelle de trop avec son meilleur ami pour savoir qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

"Ça ne le ferait pas, mais c'est ma putain de décision. Laisse tomber, Wonwoo", dit Soonyoung, les dents serrées, en rangeant la vaisselle dans une armoire.

Il est agacé, non pas parce que Wonwoo ne veut pas laisser tomber le sujet, mais parce qu'il connaît les meilleurs endroits où pousser ses arguments. Ils savent tout l'un sur l'autre, il est donc naturel que Wonwoo l'utilise à son avantage - pour le plus grand bien, Soonyoung ne le sait pas. Il veut juste que ça s'arrête.

"Tu es égoïste, Soonyoung." Wonwoo fait claquer sa langue. Il nivelle le danseur avec un regard égal. "Et la décision de Jihoon? Et s'il t'attendait?"

"Eh bien, il devrait arrêter de m'attendre", dit Soonyoung. "Il va seulement finir par être blessé."

Bien qu'il soit en colère, il se souvient qu'ils ne se parlent pas vraiment dans un espace privé. Toutes les portes sont fermées, mais elles ne sont pas insonorisées. Il est possible que leurs membres - même Jihoon - puissent entender ce qu'ils disent. Il essaie de se calme, en inspirant profondément et en pinçant l'arête de son nez lors de la ferme les yeux. Il peut seulement espérer qu’ils étaient assez silencieux pour être entendus quand ils marmonnent à travers toutes les portes.

"Tu penses que tu vas lui faire du mal?" La voix de Wonwoo est basse, beaucoup plus douce qu'il y a quelques secondes. Il a dû remarquer qu'ils devenaient aussi bruyants.

Soonyoung soupire et ouvre les yeux. Il pince ses lèvres en s'appuyant sur le comptoir. "Jihoon mérite mieux, plus que ce que je peux lui donner. Je ne suis que son ami, rien de plus. Je ne lui suis utile que dans des situations comme celle-ci. Nous ne sommes pas -" Il avale fort. Les mots suivants sont difficiles à faire sortir, et cela lui laisse un goût amer au fond de la gorge. "Nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre."

C'est calme pendant un moment, et quand Soonyoung jette un coup d'oeil à Wonwoo, ce dernier semble indifférent. Il essaie de ne pas broncher, mais le visage impassible de Wonwoo a toujours été étonnant.

"Qui penses-tu être", commence Wonwoo, et ses mains sont serrées dans les poings, le feu faisant rage dans ses yeux. "Qui penses-tu être pour décider pour Jihoon avec qui il veut être?"

"Je ne décidais pas pour lui. Jihoon mérite -"

"Jihoon", dit Wonwoo en le coupant sévèrement, "est une personne. Il peut prendre ses propres décisions, quelles que soient ses angoisses. Il a le droit de décider avec qui il veut être, même si c'est quelqu'un qui ne pense pas être fait pour être avec lui. C'est son choix, et tu es injuste de lui enlever ce droit ".

"Ce n'est pas -"

"Donne-lui une chance, Soonyoung", dit fermement Wonwoo, le regard implacable. Cela donne envie à Soonyoung de se replier sur lui-même. "Si tu n'es pas prêt à essayer, alors tu as peut-être raison; vous n'êtes pas faits l'un pour l'autre."

Soonyoung ne peut pas le regarder dans les yeux, même si Wonwoo le fixe d'un dernier regard avant de quitter la pièce. Peu de temps après, une porte est claquée et il sait que Wonwoo est très en colère cette fois-ci.

Il déteste se battre avec Wonwoo, il déteste totalement quand ils le font. Souvent, leur dispute se termine toujours par le départ de Wonwoo et par le fait que Soonyoung réalise qu'il a peut-être raison (après avoir mis de côté son ego dégonflé.) Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas différent et il se sent mal. Il se sent coupable et regrette, mais il sait que Wonwoo a besoin de temps pour se calmer avant de s'excuser.

Il soupire. Il a besoin de retourner à Jihoon.

-

_"Tu veux parler de ce qui te tracassait à ce moment-là?"_

_"Tu veut dire il y a trois jours?"_

_"Oui."_

_Un soupir._

_"Je viens d'en faire toute une histoire. Ce n'était pas censé être si dramatique."_

_"Dites-moi. Je t'ai dit que peu importe si le problème est petit ou grand. De plus, je ne pense pas que nous soyons très inspirés en ce moment, alors autant faire une pause."_

_Quelques notes de piano._

_Silence._

_"C'était à propos de Seungcheol-hyung."_

_"Seungcheol-hyung"? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? "_

_"Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il a fait."_

_Un soupir._

_"C'est juste que je suis stupide d'aimer quelqu'un qui pense seulement que nous sommes les meilleurs amis."_

_Silence._

_Il ouvre la bouche._

_Il la referme._

_Douloureux._

_Un sourire amer._

_"Stupide, n'est-ce pas?"_

_"... Tu n'es pas stupide. C'est normal de ressentir ce que tu ressens. Nous avons tous eu des sentiments non réciproques à un moment de notre vie. C'est plutôt naturel à ce stade."_

_"On dirait que tu aimes quelqu'un."_

_Un rire._

_Plus de notes de piano._

_Un gloussement nerveux._

_«Je suppose."_

_Silence._

_Plus de notes de piano._

_"As-tu fini le croquis de la chorégraphie? J'ai une idée générale pour la musique."_

_"Oh, euh, pas encore. J'y arriverai."_

-

Quand Soonyoung entre à nouveau dans la chambre, Jihoon émerge de la salle de bain et merde. Bordel de merde.   
  
Jihoon lève les yeux et ils se figent tous les deux quand ils verrouillent leur regard. Quelques secondes plus tard, son visage devient rapidement rouge alors qu'il serre la serviette plus fort autour de sa taille.   
  
Soonyoung doit se rappeler qu'il est signalé de reluquer quelqu'un, encore moins quelqu'un qui est votre ami, et il a du mal à garder les yeux sur le visage de Jihoon.   
  
_Ses putains d'abdos_ , il fait son deuil intérieur. _Je suis complètement baisé._  
  
"Euh", il croasse en sentant ses propres joues se réchauffer. Sa langue est lourde.  
  
«Je suis désolé!" Jihoon couine, et son bras s'envole pour couvrir ce qu'il peut (mais il échoue misérablement). "Je me suis dit que je devrais prendre une douche, alors je l'ai fait, mais ensuite, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas pris de vêtements, alors" Il fait un faible geste vers la commode de Soonyoung, la gêne est évidente sur son visage.

"Bien, hum." La voix de Soonyoung craque. "Je vais ... je vais les prendre pour toi. As-tu ... As-tu pris tes médicaments?"   
  
Jihoon semble reconnaissant pour le changement de sujet et il hoche la tête avec impatience. "Je l'ai fait."   
  
Soonyoung se retourne et se dirige vers sa commode en repêchant une grande chemise surdimensionnée et des bas de flanelle à carreaux. "C'est ... C'est bien. Voilà. Le pantalon est peut-être un peu trop grand pour toi, mais il est confortable. Vous pouvez utiliser la salle de bain d'abord, ça ne me dérange pas."

"Ok, euh, merci", dit Jihoon d'un air penaud. "Je ne serai pas long." Dès qu'il a les vêtements en main, il court vite dans la salle de bain et claque la porte.

Soonyoung libère un souffle qu'il ne savait pas qu'il retenait. Il tombe en arrière sur son lit et regarde fixement le plafond. L'image des abdominaux de Jihoon lui traverse l'esprit, mais elle clignote aussi vite qu'elle vient et qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de gémir, se frottant les yeux.

 _Reprends-toi, Kwon_ , il se gronde. _Jihoon est ton ami._

Pour tenter de changer les idées, il prend son téléphone et crée une discussion de groupe.

  
  


_Vous avez ajouté **Leader-nim, Angel-hyung # 1, Angel-hyung # 2** , et huit autres personnes au chat du groupe._

_Vous avez nommé le chat **récupération de** **Jihoon** ._

**Soonshine**

Jihoon est dans la salle de bain en ce moment, alors j'ai pensé vous mettre au courant avant qu'il

revient.

**Ange-hyung # 1**

Comment va-t-il?

**Minnie**

Est-ce que Hyung va bien? (Il pleurait beaucoup plus tôt, je me suis inquiété ...)

**Soonshine**

Il se remet, beaucoup plus vite que la dernière fois

**Haricot**

Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, hyung ㅠㅠ

**Soonshine**

Pas de soucis, gyu. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ne t'en veux pas.

**Bébé Channie**

Que s'est-il passé?

**Soonshine**

Jihoon a eu une mini crise de panique lorsque gyu est entré dans la pièce pour prendre ses

vêtements

**Leader-nim**

Est-ce qu'il va bien? J'ai trouvé ça bizarre quand Mingyu a traversé le dortoir en courant.

**Haricot**

Hyung ... ㅠㅠ

**Soonshine**

Il va bien maintenant. Je l'ai fait manger après pour qu'il retrouve son énergie

**Diva Boo**

Pensez-vous qu'il pourra sortir demain? J'avais envie de pleurer moi-même

quand je l'ai vu comme ça ㅠㅠㅠ

**Ange-hyung # 1**

Pareil pour moi, pauvre Jihoonie ㅠㅠ

**Soonshine**

Vu la façon dont il s'en sort jusqu'à présent, je dirais qu'il sera prêt à vous voir demain.

Ne l'accablez pas, sinon il va retomber

**Gemini Twinnie**

Cela signifie donc pas de fêtes ou d'embrassades? ㅠㅠ

**Haohao**

Vous êtes sérieux? Jihoonie-hyung n'aime même pas les fêtes ou les câlins

**Diva Boo**

Non, sauf si c'est lui qui en est l'instigateur.

**Soonshine**

Surtout pas de fêtes. Mais je ne suis pas encore sûr pour le skin-ship.

**Soonshine**

D'ailleurs Junnie, si vous avez fini la chorégraphie, pouvez-vous m'envoyer

la vidéo? Je l'apprendrai par moi-même plus tard

**Gemini Twinnie**

[pièce jointe]

**Soonshine**

merci

**Ange-hyung # 2**

Il est préférable de ne pas toucher que quelques jours plus tard, ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il nous laisse n'est-ce pas?

**Woo woo**

Essayez de ne pas être trop bruyant demain non plus. Cela pourraitcher déclencher un nouveau son anxiété.

**Han (sol) dsome**

Je pense qu'il serait utile que tout le monde fasse comme si c'était un jour normal.

Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait que nous l'interrogions sur sa rechute.

**Soonshine**

Non ne faites pas ça non plus, traitez-le simplement normalement

**Soonshine**

Ne lui demander pas s'il a besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit, à moins qu'il ne le demande, juste

soyez prudent dans vos actions

**Leader-nim**

merci de t'occuper de lui. Je sais que je l'ai dit cinquante fois, mais vraiment

soonyoung. merci

**Haricot**

Ouais, hyung, tu sais toujours quoi faire

**Ange-hyung # 1**

Je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions pu faire si vous n'étiez pas venus non plus

**Soonshine**

Ne me remerciez pas, vous auriez fait la même chose.

**Bébé Channie**

ㅋㅋ ce hyung est toujours si humble ㅋㅋㅋ

**Woo woo**

Bien sûr, humble.

Soonyoung éteint son téléphone en soupirant. Il sait ce que pense Wonwoo en ce moment, mais il ne veut pas s'occuper de lui - pas pour le moment, du moins.

 _J'essaie juste d'être un bon ami_ , se dit-il, presque amèrement.

La porte de la salle de bain fait un clic et, fidèle à sa parole, quelques minutes plus tard, Jihoon sort, tout habillé des vêtements qu'on lui a donnés. Le cœur de Soonyoung bondit voit le bas du pantalon de flanelle à carreaux enroulé.

 _C'est mignon_ , pense Soonyoung.

Jihoon ne ressemble pas au Jihoon d'il ya cinq minutes, et il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être à la fois soulagé et déçu.

Jihoon lui sourit timidement, en faisant un geste vers la salle de bain. "Tout à toi".

Soonyoung sourit maladroitement et saisit son pyjama, se dirigeant vers l'intérieur. Il a besoin de se vider la tête, et il le fait en prenant sa douche de cinq minutes. Bien que cinq minutes semblent courtois, cela lui semble une éternité, et c'est assez de temps pour qu'il se débatte dans la boue qu'est son cerveau.

Il ne veut pas penser à ce que Wonwoo lui avait dit plus tôt dans la cuisine, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il sait que son meilleur ami a raison, qu'il se retire à Jihoon le droit de prendre une décision.

 _Mais_ , se dit-il, _est-ce vraiment si grave si tout ce que je veux c'est que Jihoon soit heureux?_

Il sait qu'une fois que Jihoon ira mieux, ils reviennent à la case départ, à la relation amour-haine. Il sait que Jihoon rejette ses affections, ne lui accordera aucune attention et qu’ils reviennent à la normale. Cependant, quelque part au fond de son cœur, une petite partie de lui - une toute petite partie de lui chuchote qu'il a une chance - une chance de faire de leur relation quelque chose qu'il a toujours désiré.

Il sait qu'il est resté trop longtemps dans ses pensées lorsque l'eau devient tiède. Il éteint la poignée, attrape une serviette et sort. Il sèche ses cheveux et fait une pause lorsqu'il regarde son reflet.

Il ne veut pas prendre le risque, ne veut pas se confesser et perdre son amitié avec Jihoon; il l'aime trop. Il est resté silencieux sur ses sentiments depuis presque dix ans maintenant, il ne va pas les gâcher pour lui - pour eux. Il ne veut pas mettre le plus jeune mal à l'aise, il ne veut pas imposer ses sentiments. L'idée que Jihoon soit mal à l'aise avec lui et incapable de le regarder dans les yeux lui traversent l'esprit, et il a envoyé sa poitrine se serrer.

 _Peut-être_ , son cœur murmure-t-il doucement, _peut-être t'aime-t-il aussi. Peut-être que vous êtes fait pour ça._

Il secoue la tête en se changeant pour enfiler ses vêtements de nuit et se brosser les dents. Il ne veut pas se donner de faux espoirs. Il ne veut pas s'attendre à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose alors qu'il sait qu'il ne sera qu'un amas humiliant de déception et de souffrance.

 _C'est mieux ainsi_ , pense-t-il douloureusement, _Jihoon mérite mieux. Il trouvera quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un comme… .comme Seungcheol._

Il a envoyé la chaleur faire surface derrière ses yeux mais il cligne des larmes. Il ne peut pas pleurer, pas quand il va si bien. Il attend un moment, prend une grande respiration et expire lentement.

_Je peux le faire._

Quand Soonyoung sort enfin de la salle de bain après quelques instants, il est surpris de voir Jihoon encore debout. Le plus jeune est assis contre la tête de lit et regarde le mur sans réfléchir. Il a l'air d'être profondément absorbé par ses pensées.

"Jihoonie?" demande-t-il doucement, sans vouloir le surprendre. "Que fais-tu encore debout?" Heureusement qu'il n'est pas au téléphone.

Le producteur semble sortir de ses pensées et lève les yeux. "Je ne pouvais pas dormir", répond-il, et il a l'air honteux. "Je pensais pouvoir envisager de faire une sieste plus tôt ... je ne sais pas. Je me sens fatigué, mais mes yeux ne se ferment pas".

Soonyoung se met les lèvres à l'air et s'assoit sur le lit de Mingyu, face au plus jeune. "Tu penses encore?"

"... je suppose." Jihoon hausse les épaules, en baissant les yeux.

Quand Jihoon pense, la moitié du temps, ce n'est pas bon et l'autre moitié du temps, son esprit est occupé à penser aux paroles et aux compositions. Soonyoung pense que c'est la première, vu que Jihoon ne le regarde pas.

"Anxieux?" questionne-t-il à la place. "Tu veux en parler?"

Jihoon reste silencieux pendant un moment, mais après quelques secondes, il secoue la tête. "Non, c'est bon", dit-il, mais il fait un petit sourire à Soonyoung. "Je t'ai assez dérangé comme ça. Je ... merci, Soonyoung ... tu sais, pour..pour avoir pris soin de moi et pour avoir supporté mon..mon ..." Il n'arrive pas à faire passer le mot, mais Soonyoung le sait.

"Tu n'es pas un problème, Jihoon", dit-il doucement. Il sait où l'esprit de Jihoon peut aller et fait de son mieux pour l'apaiser. "Tu donne l'impression que prendre soin de toi est un fardeau, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je prends soin de toi parce que je le veux. Je veux t'aider à aller mieux. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser et ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est normal d'être anxieux. C'est normal d'avoir peur, mais tes sentiments ne te rendent pas faible. Parfois, il est normal d'être vulnérable et de laisser tomber sa garde. Il est normal d'admettre que tu n’aille pas bien, que tu t'effondre et que tu veux que les gens te conseille. En fin de compte, nous ne te jugerons pas, ni toi, ni ta situation . Nous sommes tous confrontés à nos propres batailles et nous traversons toutes des choses différentes. Tu n'est pas seul. Tu fait juste face aux choses différemment, et c'est normal aussi. Je veux juste que tu sache que quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons toujours là pour toi dans les moments difficiles ".

 _Putain, c'était trop_ .

Jihoon le regarde maintenant, et il doit s'abstenir de détourner le regard. Il essaie de se concentrer sur sa respiration, ainsi que de calmer son coeur qui bat.

Jihoon détourne d'abord le regard et Soonyoung essaie de cacher sa déception en s'excusant: "Désolé. C'était ... c'était beaucoup -"

"Quand tu as dit que tu t'occupais de moi parce que tu le voulais", Jihoon lui coupe la parole, en regardant ses mains, "est-ce que ... tu le pensais? Tu ne me trouves pas ... une nuisance? "

Soonyoung a l'air consterné, mais il répond calmement: "Je ne pourrais jamais. Tu n'es pas un inconvénient, Jihoon. Personne ne pense cela. Tu travailles dur pour Seventeen, en produisant la plupart de nos chansons et en restant debout toute la nuit pour rattraper les échéances qui sont à deux mois d'ici, et tu luttes simultanément contre l'anxiété. Tu est l'une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse, et pour répondre à ta première question, oui - je le pensais quand je disais que c'est parce que je le veux ".

Jihoon tourne la tête pour le regarder à nouveau, et il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux qui fait vaciller le cœur de Soonyoung, mais ce dernier est plus concentré sur le sourire timide de ses lèvres.

"Ensuite ..." dit timidement Jihoon, et il tâtonne à nouveau avec ses doigts. "Veux-tu ... dormir avec moi? Juste jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Ça ... Ça aide généralement quand j'ai quelqu'un à côté de moi."

Soonyoung a l'impression que son âme a quitté son corps et qu'il s'est réincarné. Il fixe Jihoon pendant un moment, sans en croire ses oreilles.

 _Il y a une chance_ , son cœur murmure joyeusement, _c'est un signe._

Il sort de ses pensées quand il réalise qu'il n'a pas encore répondu, et Jihoon commence à avoir l'air douteux.

"Oui, bien sûr", dit automatiquement Soonyoung en se levant. Il essaie de jouer cool, comme si son cœur ne faisait pas de sauts périlleux dans sa poitrine. "Wow, dormir sur le même lit que Lee Jihoon, moi? J'ai tellement de chance."

Jihoon le frappe faiblement au bras alors que le danseur se glisse à côté de lui. Il a l'air embarrassé, mais Soonyoung considère que c'est un bon signe qu'il n'était pas l'air de regretter sa décision. "Tais-toi, idiot. C'est..C'est juste pour ce soir au moins, et qu'est-ce que tu fais? Nous dormions dans la même couchette quand nous étions stagiaires. Tu fais paraître ça bizarre."

 _Au moins?_ Le coeur de Soonyoung chante. _Que veut-il dire par "au moins"? Y aura-t-il une prochaine fois?_

"Je ne voulais pas", Soonyoung rit en se mettant à l'aise quand il s'allonge. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de demander: "C'est le moment où nous nous câlinons…"

Tout ce qu'il allait dire ensuite est étouffé par la force d'un oreiller, et Soonyoung ne peut s'empêcher de rire lorsque Jihoon le frappe continuellement, le visage rouge vif en grognant: "J'ai dit tais-toi!"

"Je plaisante!" Soonyoung pleure, levant les bras en l'air pour tenter de se protéger.

Jihoon s'arrête après quelques coups supplémentaires, haletant légèrement alors qu'il pousse l'oreiller dans le visage du danseur sans pitié. Il halete alors qu'il s'effondre à côté de Soonyoung, en grognant: "Bonne nuit, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung rit doucement, en retirant l'oreiller de son visage et en le plaçant sous sa tête. Quandil voit le dos de Jihoon tourné vers lui, il ne peut s’empêcher de sourire en faisant écho: "Bonne nuit, Jihoonie".

Il ferme les yeux pour essayer de dormir, pour empêcher son cœur stupide de souhaiter des choses qui n'arriveront pas, pour empêcher son cerveau de lui donner des pensées qui ne devraient pas penser.

 _C'est juste pour ce soir_ , il pense à lui-même. _Après cela, nous reviendrons à la normale. Nous tombons dans la même routine._

Quand Soonyoung entend des bruits de pas de son côté, il n'y pense plus. Il imagine que c'est juste Jihoon qui essaie de se mettre à l'aise en dormant à côté de lui et il essaie d'étouffer une autre déception dans sa poitrine. Cependant, ses yeux s'ouvrent lorsque les membres s'enroulent autour de lui comme un koala et une tête posée sur sa poitrine. Il regarde en bas pour voir Jihoon qui cache son visage, mais il sait que son visage est rouge.

"Juste pour ce soir", chuchote Jihoon, et il ne fait aucun doute qu'il est gêné.

Soonyoung ne dit rien, mais enroule son bras autour de Jihoon en murmurant: "Juste pour ce soir alors".

Il a envoyé quelque chose de choisi monter dans sa poitrine et il prie pour que Jihoon n'entende pas le rythme de son cœur.

 _Cela ne va pas durer longtemps_ , murmure son esprit. _Demain, il retournera à la routine. Il ne vous aimera jamais._

 _Vous avez une chance_ , son coeur se bat avec passion. _Vous l'avez dans vos bras. C'est plus que ce que vous pourriez demander._

 _Je devrais chérir ce moment_ , pense-t-il plutôt. _Je n'aurai plus jamais une telle chance._

Quandil sort de ses combats intérieurs, Jihoon est déjà endormi, à en juger par sa respiration régulière et par la lenteur avec laquelle sa stature autrefois tendue se détend. Soonyoung ne peut pas s'empêcher de se pencher et de déposer un baiser prolongé sur la couronne de ses cheveux.

 _Peut-être_ , pense-t-il. _Peut-être._

-

_"Ça a l'air bien. Ça a l'air parfait en fait. Il faudrait probablement faire plus expérimenté au tout début, mais dans l'ensemble, c'est du bon travail"._

_"Merci, noona. Je commencerai aussi la chorégraphie de Shining Diamond dès qu'on aura fini de montrer la chorégraphie au groupe."_

_"Ça sonne bien."_

_Un sourire._

_"Bon, s'il n'y a plus de soucis, je suis en congé pour la journée. J'ai besoin de me faire plaisir de temps en temps."_

_Un rire._

_«A demain, Hyelim-noona._

_La porte se ferme._

_Il commence à marcher vers le studio._

_Des voix viennent de l'intérieur._

_Pause._

_"Alors, ça sonne bien? J'ai déjà montré Soonyoung, mais je veux aussi votre avis."_

_"Mon opinion? Ça sonne bien comme toujours, Ji. J'ai hâte d'entendre ce que tu as d'autre en réserve. Tu vas être un grand producteur."_

_"Tu le penses? Merci ... ça..ça veut dire beaucoup, Cheol._

_«Je suis juste honnête._

_Un haussement d'épaules._

_"On va être géniaux."_

_Ils se sourient l'un l'autre._

_Un coup au coeur._

_Douloureux._

_Il ferme la porte._

_Il s'éloigne._

-

Le groupe est dans la cuisine et le salon le lendemain matin, au moment où Soonyoung réussit à s'échapper des membres de Jihoon. Bien qu'il ait voulu rester au lit pour ne pas déranger le plus jeune, sa vessie lui a crié de se lever et aller aux toilettes et c'est la fin de la matinée, bien plus tard que lors de se réveille habituellement. Malheureusement, il doit être attentif car il ne voulait sûrement pas se faire pipi dessus, surtout si Jihoon était à côté de lui.

Il avait réussi à faire en sorte que les membres du plus jeune s'enroulent autour d'un de ses oreillers avant de se lever, afin qu'il ne se réveille pas confus, et il a pu faire sa routine matinale sans être trop dérangé . C'était une mission accomplie.

"Hyung". Seungkwan sourit vivement à sa vue depuis la cuisine. "Bonjour, le petit déjeuner est presque terminé."

Soonyoung acquiesce et s'allonge sur le canapé à côté de Chan. Mais il se rend compte de son erreur lors de l'apérçoit Wonwoo assis par terre devant Chan. L'autre ne le regarde pas, mais Soonyoung a le sentiment qu'il ne s'est pas encore calmé de leur dispute d'hier soir. Heureusement, Wonwoo ne lui dit rien et continue de regarder ce qui se passe à la télévision.

"Comment va Jihoon?" demande Seungcheol de la chaise en face de lui. Le leader est penché en avant, agenouillé et mordant son pouce. "Il sera prêt à nous voir, n'est-ce pas?"

"Il devrait l'être", répond doucement Soonyoung. "Il sortira quand il sera prêt."

 _Bien sûr,_ pense-t-il amèrement. _J'avais presque oublié._

Il doit lutter contre ses envies pour garder un visage impassible. C'est de sa faute, vraiment..d'être tombé amoureux de Jihoon alors qu'il aurait pas dû. Seungcheol n'est pas à blâmer, et il se sent coupable d'essayer de rejeter sur l'aîné la responsabilité de quelque chose dont il n'est pas du tout consciencieux.

"Et s'il ne sort pas?" demande Junhui inutilement. Minghao lui tape sur l'épaule, un soupir exaspéré lui sort des lèvres.

"Je vais le surveiller, ne vous inquiétez pas", rassure Soonyoung. "D'habitude, il veut sortir le lendemain de sa rechute de toute façon, ça ne devrait pas être différent cette fois-ci. Il s'en est bien sorti jusqu'à présent. Tant que rien d'autre ne le déclenchera, il ira bien. "

"Si c'est approuvé par Kwon Hoshi", commence Jeonghan alors que Mingyu et lui mettent des ramen dans des bols. "Peut-être qu'on peut aller dîner en groupe et manger du samgyeopsal. Qu'en pense-tu ?"

Soonyoung hausse les épaules. "Tout dépend de ce que ressent Jihoon, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Tu peux aller lui demander. Je peux rester avec lui s'il ne veut pas y aller."

"Regarde-toi", se moque soudainement Wonwoo. "Un professionnel de l'université de Lee Jihoon."

Personne ne saisit le ton raide de sa voix, mais Soonyoung le saisit. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu ennuyé parce que ... d'accord, bien sûr, Wonwoo a raison de la plupart du temps, mais il n'a pas besoin de frotter le sel dans la plaie. Soonyoung le sait ... il sait qu'il a tort (comme toujours), mais s'il n'a pas le soutien de son meilleur ami, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

"Tais-toi, Jeon", dit Soonyoung, qui espère que ses membres ne considèrent pas leurs chamailleries comme un comportement habituel.

Cela semble fonctionner parce que la prochaine a choisi qu'il sait, Joshua crie "Ramen est prêt", et les membres se précipitent pour prendre leur propre bol.

Au moment où Soonyoung se lève pour prendre son propre bol de ramen, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre lentement. Tout le monde se retourne pour voir Jihoon sortir en hésitant, incapable de regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux. Il semble toujours épuisé, mais il a l'air relativement mieux qu'hier. Il est calme car il se tient maladroitement sur place, et il semble remarquer le calme dans la pièce.

Après quelques secondes, Soonyoung s'éclaircit la gorge d'un coup sec et tout le monde sort de son étourdissement. Un par un, ils entament un prêt bavardage qui revient peu à peu au volume d'avant, et Jihoon semble reconnaissant, lui envoyant un sourire subtil qu'il retrouve. Il saisit les deux bols restants et se dirige vers le producteur, lui en remettant un.

"Bonjour", salue Soonyoung, qui prend place au même endroit sur le canapé qu'avant. "Comment te sens-tu?"

"Mieux", répond doucement Jihoon, en s'asseyant à côté de Soonyoung. "Merci pour la nuit dernière et pour - pour avoir fait toutes ces choses parce que je l'ai demandé. Tu n'as pas eu besoin de le faire". Il se met alors à se mettre des ramen dans la bouche.

"Comme je l'ai dit", lui rappelle Soonyoung, "je le fais parce que je le veux".

Jihoon rougit légèrement à ce propos, mais il se tourne vers lui avec un sourire timide, deux brins de nouilles suspendues entre ses lèvres, et Soonyoung est absolument faible. Son cœur fait à nouveau cette a choisi stupide où il bondit dans sa gorge. Il essaie de ne pas avoir l'air affecté, en se concentrant sur ses ramen et en mangeant avec avidité. Il sait qu'il va faire quelque chose qu'il regrettera s'il regarde trop longtemps.

"Jihoon-ah", crie doucement M. Jeonghan. "Es-tu prêt à dîner avec nous ce soir? Samgyeopsal."

Jihoon se tend quand on l'appelle, mais il se détend immédiatement à la demande. Soonyoung le surveille de près, le regardant du coin de l'œil tandis que Jihoon répond doucement: "Bien sûr, hyung."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pour moi ce soir", rassure Seungcheol, qui prend place sur le fauteuil en face de l'homme. "Nous avons tous travaillé pendant ces derniers temps et d'ailleurs, nous aurons un planning qui commence que dans quelques jours. Pourquoi ne pas essayer de profiter de notre temps libre?"

Les lèvres de Jihoon se recroquevillent subtilement à ce sujet. "Ouais ... ouais, ça a l'air ... ça a l'air bien."

Les deux financements un sourire, et Soonyoung voie revenir la teinte familière de son coeur. L'espoir qu'il a ressenti la veille s'effondre et se brise en mille morceaux, mais il ne peut que vouloir être aussi naïf. En voyant les deux interagir à nouveau, il a envoyé une vague d'envie déferler sur lui. Imaginez que Jihoon ait pu l'aimer lui aussi.

 _Tu n'aurais pas ressenti toute cette douleur si tu n'étais pas tombée amoureux de lui,_ murmure encore son cerveau. _Tu es tellement stupide de penser que tu as eu une chance._

Soonyoung termine rapidement ses ramens avant que la boule dans sa gorge ne grossisse et quand il a fini, il se lève pour laver son plat.

Il ne veut plus être ici. Il étouffe en voyant Seungcheol et Jihoon se réunirent, et aussi égoïste que cela peut paraître, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Bien que la scène ait été saine, il ne peut pas en voir un autre moment ou il va vraiment se mettre à pleurer. Ce serait embarrassant, n'est-ce pas?

Quand Soonyoung a fini de laver son bol et qu'il lève les yeux, il se fige. Tout à coup, il prend conscience du sang affluant dans ses oreilles et des murmures d'adoration de ses membres qui regardent fixement la scène qui se déroule devant eux.

Seungcheol et Jihoon s'étaient tous deux levés de leur siège et se serrent maintenant l'un contre l'autre. La main du chef caresse doucement l'arrière de la tête de Jihoon jusqu'à son épaule et il semble lui parler doucement. Pendant ce temps, les propres bras de Jihoon se sont levés pour s'enrouler librement autour du dos de Seungcheol, son visage caché.

 _Ils sont faits pour_ _être ensemble_ , se dit Soonyoung. _Pas nous._

Il s'est envoyé vide, engourdi. Il a l'impression de s'imposer. Quelque a choisi tombe dans son estomac à la vue et la boule dans sa gorge revient.

 _Wonwoo a tort,_ pense-t-il, presque en colère.

Il ne peut cependant pas blâmer Wonwoo, même si la noirceur commence à obscurcir sa vision. Il veut pleurer, il veut dire au monde à quel point c'est injuste, il veut quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas avoir. Il doit partir, sortir du dortoir. Il a besoin de ... a besoin de ...

Soonyoung respire avec peine en regardant la porte d'entrée, où se trouve encore son sac d'hier. Il se traîne silencieusement jusqu'à la-bas et ouvre la fermeture éclair. Un étrange sentiment de soulagement le traverse lorsque voit qu'il a encore une tenue de rechange ainsi que plusieurs barres protéinées et une bouteille d'eau à moitié vide. Il pourrait se rendre à la salle d'entraînement. Il n'aura pas à voir la scène derrière lui, il n'aura pas à voir Seungcheol et Jihoon se rapprocher à nouveau. Il pourra…

"Hyung?"

Soonyoung tourne la tête pour trouver Chan qui le regarde avec curiosité. Il regarde aussi à l'intérieur du sac et le vieil homme doit s'abstenir de se replier sur lui-même pour avoir été pris en flagrant délit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demande Chan. "Tu ne vas pas à la salle d'entraînement, n'est-ce pas? Hyung, c'est notre temps libre."

La voix forte du maknae semble avoir attiré l'attention de plusieurs autres membres car ils se retournent pour le regarder avec incrédulité.

"Hyung, tu dois te reposer", dit Minghao avec inquiétude, en arrivant derrière Chan. "Tu vas tomber malade si tu te pousses encore."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi", rejette Soonyoung d'un geste de la main en portant son sac à dos sur son épaule. "Ça va aller. En plus, je me sens coupable de vous avoir laissé travailler sur la chorégraphie hier. Ce n'est que justice si je rattrape le temps que j'ai manqué. Junhui m'a déjà envoyé la vidéo. Je m 'y mettrai dès que possible. "

"Mais hyung -" Minghao proteste, pour être coupé quand Wonwoo lui met la main au bras.

"Vas-y maintenant pour pouvoir aller dîner", dit Wonwoo en regardant Soonyoung.

Il a l'air moins furieux, comprenant pourquoi il veut partir si soudainement. Bien qu'ils soient probablement encore sur des chemins cahoteux, Soonyoung ne peut s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant pour la énième fois envers son meilleur ami. Il sait tout sur Soonyoung, et cette fois-ci ne fait pas exception.

"Oui, d'accord", Soonyoung fait un signe de tête, en mettant ses chaussures. "Envoie-moi un message au restaurant où nous mangeons ..."

«Soonyoung?

Soonyoung arrête ses actions, trébuchant presque en essayant de mettre ses chaussures. Il jette un regard sur Jihoon, qui est maintenant détaché de Seungcheol et le regarde avec confusion. Cependant, lorsqu'il apercevez le sac de sport qu'il porte à l'épaule, ses yeux brillent d'une émotion que Soonyoung ne peut discerner.

Il veut croire que l'expression de Jihoon est déprimée, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, mais ce n'est qu'un vœu pieux, et Soonyoung doit se rappeler qu'il n'a aucune chance, que son esprit crée des illusions qu'il veut réaliser.

"Tu ... tu pars déjà?" demande doucement Jihoon, et non, ce n'est pas une déception dans sa voix. Non, c'est simplement ... la confirmation ... la confirmation qu'il part.

"Euh, ouais", répond Soonyoung d'un ton engourdi. "Je ... je dois retourner à la salle d'entraînement pour rattraper la chorégraphie."

Il ne dit pas ne pas l'avoir fait hier parce que Jihoon pourrait penser que c'est de sa faute s'il est en retard. La dernière a choisi qu'il veut, c'est que Jihoon ait une autre crise de panique.

"Oh, euh," Jihoon s'éclaircit la gorge en tâtonnant avec l'ourlet de sa chemise. "Es-tu ... Tu viens toujours dîner ce soir, n'est-ce pas?"

 _Il dit ça parce qu'il a peur d'avoir une autre crise de panique et que tu ne sois pas là,_ marmonne son cerveau, _il ne t'aime pas._

"Ouais", respire Soonyoung, en ajustant la sangle de son sac. "Je serai là."

"Tu ferais mieux", dit Seungcheol avec humour, en enroulant un bras autour des épaules de Jihoon. Le cœur de Soonyoung s'effondre à la vue de cette vision. "Personne ne va manger autant de samgyeopsal que toi. On ne peut pas laisser la nourriture se gaspiller."

Soonyoung rit faiblement, mais le ton sous-jacent des mots de Seungcheol pèse lourdement sur son esprit.

_Je suppose que j'ai pris beaucoup de poids récemment._

Il ouvre la porte d'entrée, essayant toujours d'arborer un sourire pathétique pour masquer la douleur qu'il ressent, ignorant le regard inquiet de Wonwoo. "À ce soir, les gars."

Il agite la main dans ce qui semble enjoué, espère-t-il, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il se tient dans le couloir pendant une minute, les doigts serrés sur la poignée alors qu'il respire d'un air tremblant. Il y a une chaleur familière derrière ses yeux et il ne s'arrête pas cette fois. Ses pas sont comme du plomb, comme s'il marchait dans des sables mouvants alors qu'il se dirige lentement vers la salle d'entraînement. Son cœur brûle, mais il est si creux et il ne comprend pas. Il s'est convaincu que Seungcheol et Jihoon sont faits l'un pour l'autre, alors pourquoi cela fait-il encore mal?

_Parce que Jihoon et moi ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre._

-

_"Bonjour"._

_Il saute._

_Un signe de tête._

_"Bonjour"._

_"On ne s'est pas parlé depuis un moment. Comment va-tu?"_

_Il hausse les épaules._

_"Je vais bien. J'ai fini la chorégraphie avec Hyelim-noona hier, donc je pourrai vous l'enseigner cet après-midi."_

_"Oh, c'est bien. C'est ce sur quoi tu as travaillé ces dernières semaines?"_

_"Oui, mais on a dû réviser le début. J'ai déjà beaucoup d'idées et je veux pouvoir les incorporer dans la danse. Tu sais, des choses comme la chorégraphie au sol, quelque chose d'innovant."_

_Un bourdonnement._

_Il aspire ses ramen._

_"Tu semble au top de ta forme."_

_"J'ai en quelque sorte besoin de l'être."_

_Il rit._

_"Bref, comment se passe ta production?"_

_"Ça se passe mieux que ce que j'attendais. Je viens de commencer à travailler sur Mansae. En parlant de ça, tu peux passer au studio plus tard dans la journée? J'ai besoin que tu regardes les paroles."_

_Son coeur bat la chamade._

_"Bien sûr, pas de problème. Et après t'avoir montré la chorégraphie?"_

_"Tout ce qui marche."_

_Pause._

_"Au fait, je n'ai pas pu te remercier correctement pour ... pour ce dont nous parlions il y a quelques semaines. Tu sais..tout ce truc de" je vais t'aider ". Cela signifie vraiment beaucoup."_

_"Oh. Oh, oui, bien sûr. Pas de problème."_

_Un sourire._

_Il est fichu._

-

Soonyoung se perd en quelque sorte en dansant. C'est sa fuite, sa passion, son remède pour oublier ses soucis. Il ne veut plus penser à rien pour l'instant, encore moins à l'incident qui s'est produit plus tôt. Il continue à se laisser aller à la musique, à danser au rythme de la musique jusqu'à ce que ses jambes commencent à brûler autant que son cœur douloureux, jusqu'à ce que son esprit soit aussi vide que son visage. Il ne s'arrête pas non plus, car il sait qu'au moment où il le fera, son esprit retournera vers Jihoon, vers Jihoon et Seungcheol, vers eux qui s'étreignent dans le salon, se réunissant. C'est comme si on lui lançait un poignard dans le cœur et qu'on le frappait dans la cible, et ça fait mal.

Quand le soleil commence à se coucher, il danse encore. Il est probablement en bonne voie pour la huitième chanson et peut-être à-il assez dansé pour chorégraphier au moins trois ou quatre chansons maintenant. Il s'arrête alors, sait qu'il va probablement danser lui-même, sans être commandé, s'il continue, mais il ne s'assoit pas. Il fait plutôt les cent pas dans la salle d'entraînement, en respirant fort. Ses poumons sont brûlants et tout son corps est douloureux, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose dont il n'a pas l'habitude. C'est ce qu'il faut pour être une idole, et il n'est pas près de se plaindre alors que c'est son rêve depuis des années.

Lorsqu'il a sentis que ses jambes sont sur le point de s'effondrer, il s'assoit à côté de son sac de sport et prend sa bouteille d'eau. Elle est tiède et ne lui étanche pas sa soif, mais il est trop épuisé pour se rendre au distributeur. Il ne sait pas s'il peut se résoudre à aller au restaurant à ce stade. D'ailleurs, il prend son téléphone et l'ouvre, les notifications arrivant par vagues.

**Wonwoo**

[pièce jointe]

**Woo woo**

c'est le restaurant où nous allons

**Ange-hyung # 1**

N'oubliez pas de t'hydrater et de ne pas tesurmener!

**Ange-hyung # 2**

Reviens aux dortoirs pour faire un tour avec nous.

**Ange-hyung # 2**

Wonwoo a dit qu'il viendrait te chercher si tu n'est pas là dans dix minutes.

**Haohao**

À quelle heure part-tu, hyung? Nous allons partir maintenant.

**Diva Boo**

Est tu là, hyung?

**Diva Boo**

Cheol-hyung a déjà fait des réserves.

**Diva Boo**

Pourquoi ne répond-tu pas? ㅠㅠㅠ Tu ne deviens pas trop, n'est-ce pas?

**Diva Boo**

hyung, si tu ne réponds pas dans les cinq prochaines minutes, je mange ta part de samgyeopsal!

**Diva Boo**

hyung ... ㅠㅠ

**Minnie**

nous venons d'obtenir notre table! Tu ferais mieux de vous dépêcher.

**Woowoo**

Tu est toujours dans la salle d'entraînement? J'ai dit aux membres que je viendrais te chercher, alors tu feriez mieux de te changer.

**Leader-nim**

Yah, Kwon Soonyoung, tu a intérêt à être là rapidement, le samgyeopsal ne va pas se manger tout seul ㅋㅋ

**Woo woo**

Je suis sérieux, Soonyoung, je suis en route maintenant.

❤

Les membres disent que tu ne répond pas, tu vas bien ?

❤

Ne te surmène pas, idiot.

❤

Tu as dit que tu irais, alors où es-tu? Nous sommes ici maintenant.

❤

Soonyoung?

❤

Je te réserve une place

Soonyoung ressent un sentiment d'amertume qui lui monte à la gorge et il ramène ses genoux sur sa poitrine, en posant sa tête sur ses bras. Il ne peut pas penser en ce moment, il ne sait pas comment se sentir.

D'un côté, il veut sortir et profiter de son temps libre, pour satisfaire sa faim et passer du temps avec Jihoon, même s'il n'est pas seul. D'autre part, il est fatigué. Il ne veut pas avoir affaire à personne ni à rien, il ne veut pas être témoin d'une autre interaction entre Jihoon et Seungcheol, il ne veut pas interagir avec Wonwoo et ses regards désapprobateurs. Il ne sait tout simplement pas quoi faire.

Il entend la porte s'ouvrir mais il ne lève pas les yeux, il devine bien qui c'est. Il sent une main reposé sur son dos, et ce n'est probablement pas une sensation agréable de toucher le dos d'une personne en sueur, mais il sait que Wonwoo s'en moque.

"Je t'ai dit de te changer", soupire Wonwoo avec exaspération. "Allez, le van nous attend. Les autres ont probablement déjà commandé."

"Je ne sais pas si je veux y aller", marmonne Soonyoung, en retraitant la tête de ses bras.

Wonwoo le regarde avec incrédulité. "Ne me dis pas que tu recules maintenant ..."

«Je suis fatigué, d'accord? Soonyoung nous interrompt. Il pose sa tête sur ses bras, toujours face au plus jeune. "Je suis juste fatigué."

C'est une demi-vérité. Il est fatigué, et il sait qu'il est inutile de mentir à Wonwoo, pas quand le rappeur peut le lire comme un livre ouvert, mais il s'en moque désormais.

"Ce n'est pas tout", dit Wonwoo doucement. Sa voix est douce comme s'il parlait à un bébé, et peut-être que Soonyoung en est un. "Tu ne veux pas voir un autre incident comme celui de tout à l'heure. Soonyoung -"

"Ça fait mal, Won", dit faiblement Soonyoung. "Ça fait mal." Sa voix est un murmure, sur le point de craquer, et il sait qu'il va pleurer. Il frotte furieusement ses yeux, inspirant profondément.

"Tu ferais mieux de ne pas pleurer", gronde Wonwoo, mais Soonyoung peut entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Sa main se frotte légèrement contre son dos, essayant de s'adapter à une sorte de réconfort et, bien que cela aurait dû être un moment profond, Soonyoung ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire avec un air humide.

"Mon Dieu, je suis - je suis pathétique, n'est-ce pas?" demande-t-il, en s'appuyant la tête contre le mur derrière lui.

Wonwoo secoue la tête devant la dualité du danseur. Néanmoins, il répond honnêtement: "Tu l'es en quelque sorte."

Ils s'assoient en silence pendant quelques instants. Soonyoung a envoyé que son pic d'émotions se calme un peu, et il se sent gêné d'être aussi dramatique. Il est vrai qu'il est toujours dramatique, mais cela n'a jamais été pour des choses sérieuses.

 _Heureusement que c'est Wonwoo_ , pense-t-il, _tous les autres se seraient moqués de moi._

Il apprécie le fait que le plus jeune est toujours là pour lui, et il espère qu'il pourra lui rendre la pareille un jour.

"Wonwoo?" questionne Soonyoung tranquillement dans le calme de la pièce. "À propos ... de la nuit dernière, je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas l'intention - je ne voulais pas m'énerver - à propos de moi me confessant à Jihoon. Je ne voulais pas que cela devienne une dispute entre nous, et tu sais combien je déteste quand on se dispute. Je suis désolé, je sais que tu avais les meilleurs intérêts de Jihoon à l'esprit et que tu essayes seulement de le protéger, mais - "

"Je n'essaie pas seulement de veiller sur Jihoon", lui coupe Wonwoo. "Je m'occupe de toi aussi."

Soonyoung lève la tête dans la confusion.

"Vous souffrez tous les deux à ce stade", explique Wonwoo, en tournant sa tête pour faire face au danseur. "Je te connais, Soonyoung. Tu as même admis que tu avais mal il y a quelques minutes. Tu as peur, et c'est compréhensible. Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas rendre ta relation avec Jihoon gênante, que tu ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'il ne peut pas te regarder dans les yeux après, et c'est compréhensible aussi. Tu as dit qu'il méritait quelqu'un de mieux, quelqu'un d'autre que toi, mais tu détestes voir quelqu'un d'autre le rendre heureux. Maintenant, réponds-moi: est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas avouer Jihoon à cause de ces craintes, ou est-ce parce que tu as peur d'être blessé?

Soonyoung clignote, réalisant la profondeur derrière les mots de Wonwoo. Il laisse la question le submerger, laisse ses mots s'installer dans son esprit. Il sait que Wonwoo a raison, il le sait toujours. C'est une question chargée, une question dont il ne connaît même pas la réponse.

"Pensez-y, c'est tout. Cela pourrait aider", murmure Wonwoo. Il se tait un moment, puis il dit: "Pour information, je suis désolé moi aussi. Je ne voulais pas te pousser ou te disputer. J'essayais juste de te faire comprendre que tu as une chance avec Jihoon, même si tu es trop bête pour le savoir. Je me trompe de chemin et je suis désolée. Jihoon et Seungcheol-hyung - ils sont juste amis. Peut-être que hyung tient à lui autant que toi, mais il n'y a rien entre eux. J'aimerais que tu arrêtes d'écouter tes pensées parfois. "

Soonyoung ne répond pas, il sait qu'il va seulement se battre en représailles contre Wonwoo. Au lieu de cela, sa bouche se recroqueville en un petit sourire et il tend son petit doigt. "Merci, Wonwoo. Pardonné?"

Wonwoo soulage leur petit doigt et sourit en retour. Il se lève et tend la main à Soonyoung. "Pardonné. Maintenant, viens. Si nous ne nous dépêchons pas, tous les autres finiront la nourriture. Va te changer, je te rejoins près de la camionnette."

Soonyoung prend son sac de sport et se dirige vers la salle de bain, se sentant un peu plus léger et un peu plus optimiste qu'hier.

-

_Soupir de frustration._

_"Rien ne sonne bien."_

_"Tu trouveras bien. Tu le fais toujours."_

_"Oui, mais c'est juste que ... je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas. Ça sonne faux."_

_"Je peux écouter?"_

_Silence._

_Fredonnement._

_"Ça sonne bien, Jihoonie."_

_"Est-ce que ça l'est vraiment? Tu ne mens pas?"_

_Un sourire._

_"Je pense que tu as juste besoin de faire une pause. Tu es coincé dans ce studio depuis, quoi - six heures maintenant? Reviens demain avec des oreilles fraîches et ça sonnera bien."_

_Un soupir._

_"Tu es sûr que ça sonne bien? Sois honnête."_

_"Tu ne m'as jamais donné une raison de mentir. En plus, c'est moi qui dois chorégraphier ça de toute façon, donc si je mens, je vais devoir en assumer les conséquences aussi."_

_Un rire._

_"Ok, alors. Je te fais confiance."_

_Un sourire éclatant._

_"Viens, allons chercher du bulgogi. C'est moi qui régale."_

-

Lorsqu'ils arrivent au restaurant, il est bondé et les gens font la queue dehors. Cependant, Wonwoo prend Soonyoung par la main et le conduit à l'intérieur, en faisant un signe de tête à la serveuse du stand. Cette dernière suppose que Wonwoo était déjà là avant de venir le chercher. Ils devant passent les tables et les chaises au sol, et Soonyoung peut voir leurs membres prendre tout un mur.

Il surprend Jihoon assis tout au bout de la table, un siège vide à côté de lui, et il a envoyé son cœur battre la chamade quand il réalise que oui - Jihoon lui a en fait gardé un siège. Cependant, il semble converser avec les trois personnes en face de lui, et cela n'aurait pas été un problème si l'une d'entre elles n'était pas Seungcheol. De part et d'autre du leader, Jeonghan acquiesce à tout ce que dit Jihoon et Joshua met de la viande sur le grill. Soonyoung essaie d'avaler la bosse dans sa gorge. Il allait devoir en faire l'expérience tôt ou tard.

"Soonyoung-hyung est ici!" s'exclame soudain Chan, après avoir aperçu le chef de la performance.

Soonyoung fait un signe de tête pour le remercier, en souriant joyeusement. Il a envoyé que Wonwoo lui tapote le dos et il sait qu'il est seul cette fois. Il soupire doucement et quand ferme les yeux avec Jihoon, le plus jeune tapote le siège vide à côté de lui, apparemment soulagé.

 _Tu es ici pour passer un bon moment avec tout le monde,_ se dit Soonyoung en s'asseyant à côté de Jihoon. _Ne gâche pas tout, ni pour toi ni pour les autres_.

"Tu arrive juste à temps", dit Jeonghan avec humour, en testant certains des plats d'accompagnement. "La viande vient d'arriver."

"Ah, vraiment?" demande-t-il rhétoriquement. «Je suis affamé.

"Tu n'as pas déjeuné?" demande Jihoon, en plaçant quelques lanières de boeuf dans la marmite chaude à côté du grill. "Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?"

"J'ai pris quelques barres protéinées, pas grand-choisi", hausse les épaules de Soonyoung, en brisant une paire de baguettes. "Je rattrapais la chorégraphie, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt. Je pense que j'ai aussi réussi à me faire une idée générale de quelques nouvelles chorégraphies pour l'avenir".

"Tu t'es reposé, n'est-ce pas?" demande Joshua, et il a l'air inquiet alors qu'il ajoute des légumes dans la marmite. "Tu ne répondais à aucun de nos textes, même Jihoon commençait à s'inquiéter. Il dit que tu es trop têtu pour ton propre bien parfois."

"Je n'ai pas dit ça!" Jihoon nie, mais Joshua rit seulement quand le jeune homme le regarde.

"Je me suis reposé après avoir terminé", répond honnêtement Soonyoung, qui ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. C'est la façon dont Jihoon montre son inquiétude, cette façon de faire qui fait que je suis un homme de Busan, et il s'y est habitué maintenant. "J'ai fait une pause quelques minutes avant que Wonwoo ne vienne me chercher."

"Tu t'es entraîné si longtemps?" demande Jihoon, incrédule, en regardant Soonyoung comme s'il avait deux têtes. "Pendant - Pendant sept heures?"

"Je n'ai pas pratiqué pendant sept heures", proteste Soonyoung. _Je me suis réveillé à 11 heures du matin, je suis parti vers 12 heures et je suis venu ici à 6 heures, donc 12, 1, 2, 3 - Oh_ . Il sourit d'un air penaud contre l'impassibilité de Jihoon. "D'accord, je me suis peut-être entraîné pendant sept heures."

"Je t'avais dit de ne pas te surmener", gronde Jihoon, en grignotant le bout de ses baguettes. "Tu es un idiot."

"Hé, pour ma défense, j'avais des idées plutôt géniales que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre", se défend Soonyoung, en mettant du kimchi dans son assiette. "En plus, tu n'as absolument pas de place pour parler. Tu as, comme, je ne sais pas - une sorte de super-pouvoir qui te permet de rester dans le studio pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Tu ne bouges même pas pendant tout le temps où tu travailles sur une chanson! "

Jihoon a l'air de se retenir de rire. "Wah, tu es vraiment un idiot. Ce n'est pas moi qui reste dans la salle d'entraînement pendant sept heures, à bouger sans cesse sans me reposer. Tu arrives quand même à avoir l'énergie pour bouger après. Tu es fou? "

"Es-tu fou?" Soonyoung revient en arrière, prend une tranche de boeuf cuit et la place dans l'assiette de Jihoon. "Tu pourrais aussi bien te réincarner en statue dans ta prochaine vie."

"Je pourrais aussi bien", rétorque Jihoon, l'esprit vif. Il place la bande de bœuf placée dans son assiette sur celle de Soonyoung. "Mange ça. Tu n'as pas mangé depuis sept heures."

"As-tu déjeuné?" Demande Soonyoung, et quand Jihoon ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, il remet la bande de bœuf dans son assiette. "C'est bien ce que je pensais. J'ai mangé des barres protéinées toute la journée, alors il faut que tu manges plus."

"Tu penses que les barres protéinées vont répondre ta faim?" Jihoon réprimande, en rendant la viande. C'est comme un jeu de tir à la corde à ce stade, seulement avec un morceau de boeuf. C'est assez comique quand il y a plus de boeuf qui cuit sur le grill.

"C'est mieux qu'un estomac complètement vide", se réjouit Soonyoung, en plaçant le bœuf solidifié dans l'assiette de Jihoon. Avant que le plus jeune ne puisse le rendre, il prend rapidement une autre bande cuite et la place dans son assiette. Il jette un regard provocateur sur Jihoon. "Voilà, j'en ai une aussi. Heureux?"

Jihoon fronce les sourcils, et avant que Soonyoung ne puisse intervenir, il place le bœuf dans son assiette sur celle de Soonyoung et place le bœuf de Soonyoung dans son assiette. Il regarde la danseuse avec satisfaction.

"Eh bien, car tu as mangé tes soi-disant barres protéinées, tu peux avoir le bulgogi plus froid", fredonne-t-il, faisant déjà un geste pour mâcher le morceau de viande.

Soonyoung regard Jihoon manger le bœuf sans un autre regard. "Tu es si -" il bafouille sans y croire. "Mon Dieu, tu es si difficile."

Jihoon lui sourit, puis fait un geste au bulgogi qui est toujours dans l'assiette de Soonyoung, les joues encore pleines alors qu'il demande: "Tu vas manger ça Soon? Sinon, ça va être à moi."

"Quoi - non!" Soonyoung proteste, s'empressant de lui enfoncer la bande dans la bouche.

Il se rend compte de son erreur quand sa bouche commence à brûler, et il a oublié que la viande avait refroidi que quelques secondes. Il est trop tard pour se souvenir de sa faible tolérance à la chaleur. Sa bouche s'ouvre pour tenter d'atténuer la brûlure, et ses yeux se mettent à pleurer alors qu'il s'évente rapidement. Devant lui, ses hyungs rient de sa misère et Jihoon ricane de son idiotie.

Lorsque Soonyoung se calme et commence à mâcher, il regarde Jihoon avec ses yeux larmoyants. "Ce n'est pas drôle", grommelle-t-il, en tentant d'attraper un verre d'eau pour apaiser la brûlure.

"Oh mon Dieu, Soonyoung -" renifle Jihoon, en tentant d'attraper la viande qu'il a mis dans la marmite. "Je n'arrive pas à y croire - Tu boudes?"

"Non, je ne boude pas!" Soonyoung boude, se met du kimchi dans la bouche et, d'accord, il boude. "Tu es méchant, Jihoonie."

Jihoon ricane, mais il a l'air de s'excuser quand il prend un roulé de laitue et y met du samgyeopsal cuit, avec une bonne dose de kimchi. Il place le roulé dans l'assiette de Soonyoung, toujours souriant. "Voilà", propose-t-il. "Ta récompense pour avoir enduré cette douleur."

"Non", gémit Soonyoung, et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher - "Tu dois me nourrir."

Jihoon se fige. "Quoi?"

Soonyoung avale, et avant qu'il ne puisse se retenir, il continue. "Tu dois me nourrir", répète-t-il, à commencer à avoir des doutes. "Je peux encore sentir ma bouche brûler à cause du bulgogi, Jihoon, alors fais-moi plaisir."

Soonyoung ne veut pas croire que Jihoon rougit, mais il a des rougeurs aux oreilles quand le plus jeune se moque de lui. Cependant, le danseur envoyé son cœur se remplir de joie lorsque Jihoon tend la main pour attraper le wrap et lui dit: "Tu es un vrai bébé".

C'est au tour de Soonyoung de se sentir fier en regardant attentivement Jihoon souffler la viande dans l'emballage de la salade. "Tu es si attentionnée, Jihoonie", dit-il joyeusement.

Jihoon soulève le wrap vers la bouche de Soonyoung. "Tais-toi ou je vais vraiment manger ça", menace-t-il, et Soonyoung sait que ce n'est certainement pas une menace en l'air.

Il ouvre grand la bouche, permettant à Jihoon de lui donner le wrap de laitue, qui est un peu plus gros que la normale, mais il a déjà mangé un hamburger entier auparavant, c'est du gâteau. Il se couvre la bouche pour éviter que quelqu'un ne voie un spectacle désagréable, mais quand il a fini, il se tourne vers Jihoon avec un grand sourire.

"C'était délicieux", dit-il avec suffisance. Il prend un morceau de laitue de taille raisonnable et y place le samgyeopsal, un peu de kimchi, des germes de haricots et du gochujang, comme l'aime Jihoon. Une fois les ingrédients bien enveloppés, il les porte délicatement à la bouche de Jihoon. "Voilà, Jihoon-ah. Ouvre."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans?" Jihoon regarde l'emballage avec curiosité.

"On dirait que je vais t'empoisonner", se moque Soonyoung. Il soulève de nouveau l'emballage avec insistance. "J'ai juste ajouté du kimchi, du kongnamul et du gochujang. Maintenant, vas-tu manger ma création ou vais-je le manger moi-même?"

"La plupart du temps, vos créations ne sont pas si bonnes", se moque Jihoon, mais il ouvre néanmoins la bouche lorsque Soonyoung glisse l'emballage.

Il ne trouve aucune faute dans la déclaration de Jihoon, et il se rappelle la fois où il a dû préparer un cocktail pour l'un de leurs épisodes de Going Seventeen, en concurrence avec plusieurs autres membres. Il va sans dire que personne n'a voté pour lui, mais il a reçu une récompense réconfortante de la part de Jeonghan.

«Et celui-là? Les questions de Soonyoung. "Est-ce aussi mauvais que mon cocktail?"

Jihoon ricane, mais quand il avale le châle, il secoue la tête. "Bien mieux que ton cocktail."

Soonyoung est sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose de sarcastique, mais il y a un peu de gochujang à la commissure des lèvres de Jihoon qui le dérange. Avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passe, son pouce est déjà en train d'essuyer la sauce et il est en train de sucer son pouce. Il cligne des yeux quand il réalise ce qu'il fait, et il lève la tête pour constater que la bouche de Jihoon s'est légèrement ouverte, et il y a un joli fard rose sur ses joues alors qu'il le regarde en retour.

 _Oh mon Dieu_ , pense Soonyoung. _Est-ce que je viens vraiment de faire ça?_

"Doux, Kwon", ricane Seungcheol. Lui, Jeonghan et Joshua ont décrit leur interaction en silence. «Pourquoi ne pas vous marier?

La tête de Jihoon se brise sur l'aîné, et si les regards veulent tuer, ils ont besoin d'un nouveau chef. "Cheol", siffle-t-il avec embarras. "On n'est pas comme ça."

"Sans vouloir t'offenser, hyung, mais je ne veux pas finir comme vous trois", plaisante Soonyoung en faisant des gestes aux trois aînés. Il se ronge la lèvre, ses propres joues sont rouges. Il ne dit rien de la déclaration de Jihoon, sait combien elle est vraie et il ne peut pas empêcher la déception de la faire couler. _J'aimerais que nous soyons comme ça._ "Vous êtes assez dégoûtants comme ça, les gars."

Bien qu'ils ne soient pas en couple, Soonyoung regarde avec fascination Seungcheol, Jeonghan et Joshua devenir rouges. Jeonghan retourne à la cueillette de ses plats d'accompagnement, sans en regarder aucun. Joshua essaie maladroitement de retirer à la cuillère les légumes qu'il a mis plus tôt dans la marmite. Seungcheol ne dit pas grand-chose, mais semble plutôt vouloir s'enfoncer dans son siège en regardant Soonyoung.

 _Oh_ , Soonyoung pense à lui-même. _Comme c'est intéressant._

Il entend un rire à côté de lui, et lorsqu'il se tourne vers Jihoon, la tête du jeune homme est projetée en arrière, applaudissant comme un phoque et giflant la cuisse de Soonyoung. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait eu l'air fou, mais le danseur pense qu'il est absolument adorable. Jihoon tenue son regard et, cette fois, ils tombent tous les deux dans un fou rire, ignorant les protestations de Seungcheol, les gémissements nerveux de Jeonghan et le rougissement humilié de Joshua.

Après, ils recommandent à cela correctement, des petits ricanements partagés entre eux pendant qu'ils préparent le samgyeopsal. Le poids sur la poitrine de Soonyoung semble un peu plus léger et sa tête est un peu moins encombrée. Il finit par s'amuser tellement qu'il se brûle à nouveau la langue en mangeant le bulgogi directement sur le grill. Jihoon est adorable, facile à parler, il rit fort de son accident, et le son est une musique pour les oreilles de Soonyoung. Il est emporté, le cœur faible, car il met absurdement de gros paquets de laitue dans sa bouche juste pour continuer à l'entendre.

Il se laisse aller, s'autorise à être heureux en cédant à son envie de nourrir à nouveau Jihoon. Ce dernier ne proteste pas, ne se pose plus de questions sur le contenu des emballages de laitue, n'hésite pas à ouvrir la bouche. Au lieu de cela, il sourit à Soonyoung pendant qu'il mange, laisse le danseur essuyer la tache de gochubang au coin de ses lèvres à chaque fois, et Soonyoung -

Soonyoung ne pense pas aux " _si_ " ou aux " _je ne peux pas_ ". Au lieu de cela, il vit dans le présent; il pense à ce qui _pourrait être_ et _à ce qui est possible_ . Il regarde le visage de Jihoon avec délice, comment ses yeux se transforment en croissant quand il sourit, comment il se penche sur lui quand il rit, et peut-être - juste peut-être, il a une chance.

-

_«Jihoon?_

_Un soupir tremblant._

_"Jihoon, que s'est-il passé?"_

_"Rien. Juste ... des pensées à nouveau."_

_«Parle-moi?_

_"Non. Continuons à travailler sur ça ..."_

_"Jihoon"._

_"Laisse tomber, Soonyoung. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à parler."_

_Silence._

_Claquement sur le clavier._

_Une longue expiration._

_"Il y a beaucoup de choses qui me stressent en ce moment, surtout avec nos débuts si proches. Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus. Je suis désolé."_

_"Non, c'est compréhensible. C'est juste ... Ce n'est pas bon de garder ses émotions refoulées si longtemps. Ça va s'accumuler bientôt."_

_"Je sais. Je veux juste l'oublier pour l'instant."_

_Silence._

_«Tu veux réessayer?_

_Un hochement de tête hésitant._

_"Il ne s'agit pas seulement de nos débuts, n'est-ce pas?"_

_Il secoue la tête._

_"Dis moi."_

_Un soupir._

_«Seungcheol»._

_"Oh."_

_«Ouais»._

_Pause._

_"Tu sais, Seungcheol est un idiot de ne pas t'aimer."_

_Un rougir._

_Un rire léger._

_«Merci, Soonie._

-

Ils sortent pour un bungeoppang rempli de crème glacée douce plus tard dans un stand de nourriture de rue. Comme il fait nuit et que peu de gens les reconnaissent, le groupe décide collectivement de traîner à l'air froid et de se promener avec leurs desserts dans un jardin botanique local tout proche. C'est paisible pour une fois, à part les doux murmures des membres, et peut-être que Soonyoung est juste un peu inquiet. Il ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois où il s'est senti aussi calme; quand on est une idole, on a tendance à être entouré d'une tonne de bruit.

Il est assis sur un banc pas trop éloigné des membres et regarde la grande rivière qui se trouve devant lui. Au loin, il entend à peine les voitures sur le pont à sa droite, mais ce n'est pas gênant; il trouve cela un peu apaisant. Il se laisse glisser sur le banc et bien que ce ne soit pas la sensation la plus confortable du monde, il est fatigué et ne peut se résoudre à bouger en regardant le ciel.

 _Les étoiles sont belles ce soir_ , se dit-il. _Je devrais peut-être prendre une photo_ -

"Hey".

Soonyoung lève les yeux, et soudain, une étoile beaucoup plus jolie le regarde. "Hey".

"Ça n'a pas l'air confortable", glousse Jihoon, en faisant des gestes à la posture de Soonyoung. "Tu vas avoir mal au dos si tu continue à t'asseoir comme ça. Assieds-toi correctement."

"On dirait Minghao", se plaint Soonyoung, mais il ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Au lieu de cela, il ferme les yeux. "En plus, je suis fatigué et c'est tout ce qui compte"

"J'appellerai Seokmin pour qu'il vienne ici afin qu'il puisse t'ennuyer à t'asseoir correctement", menace Jihoon. "Tu sais combien il peut être bruyant."

Soonyoung sourit, en lui ouvrant les yeux. "Tu sais que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Seokmin va me forcer à être bruyant avec lui. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais être ennuyé, c'est toi."

Jihoon le fronce les sourcils, et Soonyoung sait qu'il a gagné cette fois. Le jeune homme renifle, mais il va s'asseoir de l'autre côté du banc, en se tapotant les genoux.

"Viens ici, alors", dit Jihoon, qui a déjà l'air ennuyé. "Si tu ne t'assieds pas correctement, allonge-toi au moins. Ce sera comme au bon vieux temps. On va rester ici un moment si Minghao et Mingyu prennent des photos."

Soonyoung le regarde en clignant des yeux par surprise, et quand Jihoon le regarde avec impatience, il se rend compte qu'il est sérieux. Il a envoyé son cœur battre la chamade à la mention du passé, il ressent une sorte de statique dans sa poitrine comprend que Jihoon se souvient. Il trouve enfin la capacité de bouger au bout de deux secondes, s'ajustant en conséquence de sorte que sa tête repose sur la cuisse de Jihoon.

"Jihoonie", se moque Soonyoung, en croisant une jambe sur l'autre. "Tu es si douce aujourd'hui. As-tu de la fièvre?"

Juste parce qu'il le peut - et pour ennuyer encore plus Jihoon, il tend la main vers le haut pour toucher son front.

"Je ne suis pas malade", se moque Jihoon en lui tapant sur la main. Il se tait un instant, puis dit: "Je veux juste te rendre la pareille - pour plus tôt."

Soonyoung fronce les sourcils dans la confusion. "Pour les roulés de laitue? Je t'ai dit qu'ils étaient incroyables mais tu as continué à douter de mes super compétences culinaires."

"Non, espèce d'idiot!" Jihoon s'énerve, frappant la tête du danseur. "Tu n'as même pas de compétences culinaires pour commencer. Tu as presque réussi à faire brûler du riz une fois. Riz, Soonyoung."

"C'était une fois!" Soonyoung se défend, tenant sa tête là où Jihoon l'a frappé. "Et, d'accord, je ne suis peut-être pas capable de faire cuire du riz toute ma vie, mais je peux au moins faire cuire un oeuf sans que les morceaux de coquille tombent dedans, comme quelqu'un que je connais. "

Soonyoung laisse échapper un cri de surprise lorsque Jihoon le frappe au même endroit. "Cuire un œuf est bien plus difficile que de cuire du riz", renifle Jihoon, mais il a l'air gêné. "Et de toute façon, on s'éloigne du sujet. Je voulais te rendre la pareille, pour avoir pris soin de moi hier. Je pensais - je pensais pouvoir m'en occuper cette fois-ci. Je pensais avoir la situation en main , et pendant la première demi-heure, je l'ai fait, mais ça a continué ... à grandir et les pensées ont continué à venir et puis ... et puis je me suis perdu. "

Soonyoung lève les yeux vers Jihoon, en regardant les plus jeunes regarder la rivière. Ses yeux sont étincelants, mais Soonyoung sait que ce ne sont pas des larmes, il tient les étoiles dans ses yeux. Le producteur regarde au loin, et on dirait qu'il ... désire quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas atteindre. Soonyoung ne connaît que trop bien ce sentiment, et il avale tranquillement.

"Tu pourras le faire un jour, tu sais", murmure Soonyoung, en déplaçant son regard vers le ciel. "Le tenir sous contrôle, je veux dire. Ne te culpabilise pas parce que tu ne peux pas. Encourage-toi parce que tu as eu la force d'essayer. Ça ne va pas disparaître comme ça, ça va prendre du temps. Même alors, c'était ta première rechute en quoi - cinq ans? C'est encore long, mais cela signifie seulement que, peu importe si tu te sens mieux, ça va revenir - que tu t'y attend le moins ou pas. Je ne dis pas cela pour te rabaisser ou parce que je pense que tu es stupide de vouloir t'en empêcher. Je dis cela parce que je veux que tu sois prêt. Lorsque tu te réponds, tes pensées ne sont que le fruit de ton imagination ; elles ne sont pas réelles. Si tu ne peux pas t'en rendre compte quand tu es dans ta tête,

Jihoon ne dit rien. Il continue de fixer la rivière, mais Soonyoung sait que ses paroles ont fonctionné d'une manière ou d'une autre.

"Tu sais pourquoi je te dis ça, n'est-ce pas?" Soonyoung chuchote, en gardant les yeux rivés sur les étoiles. Il voit Jihoon faire un signe de tête à travers sa vision périphérique.

Le souvenir de l'incident effrayant lui revient en force et l'image de Jihoon reculant dans le coin du mur, criant aux membres de ne pas s'approcher, lui traverse l'esprit. L'expression de Jihoon, effrayé et peiné, clignote en une seconde, mais c'est suffisant pour faire battre le cœur de Soonyoung. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se lève de sa position sur les genoux de Jihoon et s'essuie furieusement les yeux humides. La bosse dans sa gorge revient et expire en tremblant.

«Soonyoung? demande Jihoon, un peu effrayé. "Es-tu - Es-tu en train de pleurer? Pourquoi est-ce que tu - pleures -? Soonyoung, retourne-toi."

Soonyoung expire à nouveau, en essayant de se calmer. Même s'il ne veut pas, il sait que Jihoon ne fera que s'inquiéter, alors il écoute sa demande. Cependant, au lieu de faire face au producteur, il baisse la tête pour tenter de cacher son visage. Il s'essuie à nouveau les yeux, en reniflant un peu.

Le souvenir de ce jour le hante encore, et il n'est pas surpris que cela l'ait rendu un peu émotif. Il est juste un peu gêné d'avoir été surpris à pleurer, surtout par Jihoon.

"Désolé, désolé", Soonyoung respire faiblement. "Je ne veux pas te revoir comme ça." Soonyoung saute presque quand il a envoyé les bras s'enrouler autour de son torse, se serrant confortablement.

«Je ne le suis pas», murmure Jihoon. Cela ressemble à une promesse. "Je ne serai plus jamais comme ça parce que tu es toujours là quand j'ai besoin de toi. Quand tu as dit que je devrais au moins avoir quelqu'un pour m'aider à traverser cette épreuve, j'ai déjà cette personne , et cette personne, c'est toi, Soonyoung. Je m'en sortirai tant que tu seras là ".

"Jihoon, tu ..." Soonyoung a failli s'étouffer. Il y a quelques instants avant de recommencer. "Tu ne peux pas toujours compter sur moi. Il y aura peut-être un jour où je ne serai plus là pour t'aider."

"Je sais", dit Jihoon simplement comme si c'était la choisi la plus désinvolte au monde. "Je ne veux pas encore penser à ce jour-là, alors laisse-moi être égoïste et compter sur toi pour toujours, d'accord? Pas de pression."

Soonyoung glousse, essuyant ses dernières larmes. "Tu es nul pour réconforter les gens, tu ..."

Ce qu'il allait dire ensuite meurt instantanément sur sa langue lorsque tourne la tête pour regarder Jihoon. Leurs visages sont plus proches qu'il ne le pensait, avec peut-être moins de deux pouces d'air entre eux. Il se fige lorsque leurs yeux se ferment, et Jihoon semble aussi surpris que lui.

Soonyoung a impression que ses membres sont paralysés, mais Jihoon n'essaie pas non plus de bouger. Le temps semble s'être arrêté alors qu'ils se regardent sans rien dire. Le bruit de fond devient étouffé, les voix de leurs membres s’estompent. S'il était possible d'avoir la télékinésie, Soonyoung entendrait probablement de l'électricité statique en ce moment.

"Jihoon, je ..." Soonyoung est de nouveau muet. C'est comme la Petite Sirène quand sa voix lui est enlevée.

«Est-ce que tu ...? chuchote timidement Jihoon. Le joli fard rose sur ses joues est de retour et il semble hésitant.

Avant que Soonyoung ne sache ce qui se passe, Jihoon se penche de plus près. Le danseur se sent un peu étourdi, le coeur dans la gorge. Ses paupières sont plus basses lors de l'envoi de l'éventail de souffle du producteur sur ses lèvres et il y a moins d'un pouce d'espace entre elles et Soonyoung

Soonyoung ne l'arrête pas.

Puis - il sentis leurs lèvres se frôler, à peine. Cela lui donne des frissons et Soonyoung veut refermer la distance qui lui reste, presser leurs lèvres et embrasser Jihoon mais -

"Très bien, tout le monde, emballez tout! Il se fait tard!" La voix de Seungcheol résonne dans le silence.

Soonyoung et Jihoon s'éloignent l'un de l'autre comme l'éclair. Le danseur à les yeux grands ouverts et il est presque sûr que son visage est rouge. Jihoon n'a pas l'air mieux, il regarde partout sauf lui.

 _Putain_ , Soonyoung pense frénétiquement, _Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel, Soonyoung? Comment as-tu pu t'emporter? Vous n'êtes pas fait l'un pour l'autre, Jihoon mérite mieux. Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

Jihoon parle fort, sa voix est calme et nerveuse. «Soonyoung, je -»

"Nous devrions y retourner", interrompt Soonyoung, qui se lève brusquement. Il met ses mains dans les poches de son sweat à capuche, sans regarder Jihoon. "Ils pourraient partir sans nous."

"Quoi?" Jihoon a l'air si ... perdu et confus. Il regarde Soonyoung avec incrédulité, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui se passe et franchement, Soonyoung ne le peut pas non plus. "On ne va pas - on ne va pas parler de ce qui - de ce qui vient de se passer? Tu vas juste ... le laisser comme ça?"

Sa voix craque comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer, mais Soonyoung ne trouve pas la force de le regarder, surtout après ce qui a failli se passer.

"Regarde, Jihoon, je ..." Soonyoung avale. J'ai besoin de faire ça. "Je pense que nous devons rester amis."

Silence. Silence absolu. Soonyoung ne le regarde toujours pas. Il sait que s'il le fait, il ne pourra pas faire sortir ses mots.

«Je ne dis pas cela à cause de ce qui a failli se passer», dit Soonyoung, et à ce stade, il ne sait plus quelle est la vérité. Il essaie de garder sa voix aussi stable que possible. "Nous ne sommes pas - Nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je suis juste - je suis en train de m'occuper de certaines choses en ce moment que j'ai besoin de comprendre. Je suis - Je suis désolé, Jihoon. " Il regarde alors Jihoon, mais la tête de ce dernier est baissée, sa capuche relevée.

Jihoon ne dit rien pendant un long moment, et au moment où Soonyoung s'apprête à demander s'il va bien, il se lève et s'en va sans un mot de plus.

Soonyoung prend une respiration profonde, ignorant la culpabilité qui pèse sur sa poitrine et la solitude de son esprit. Le petit aperçu qu'il a eu du visage de Jihoon avant de s'éloigner lui brise le cœur, mais il a besoin d'une force pour le traverser. Plus vite il se remettra de Jihoon, plus vite Jihoon réalisera que Soonyoung n'est pas le bon, qu'il peut trouver quelqu'un de mieux et Soonyoung -

Soonyoung ira bien.

-

_La porte s'ouvre._

_"Hey"._

_Un sourire._

_Un sourire en retour._

_"Salut"._

_"Alors ...on enfin débuté."_

_«Ouais, on l'a fait._

_Pause._

_"Bon travail, au fait. Tu as travaillé dur."_

_Une bouffée de rire._

_"Tu as travaillé tout aussi dur. Sans toi, nous n'aurions pas de chanson."_

_"Sans toi, il n'y aurait pas de chorégraphie à regarder."_

_«Touché»._

_Silence._

_Fredonnement._

_"Tu l'as écouté encore et encore, n'est-ce pas?"_

_Un sniffage._

_"C'est la chanson avec laquelle nous avons débuté. J'en suis fier."_

_Un gloussement._

_"Les autres sortent avec manager-hyung pour le dîner de fête. Tu te joins à eux?"_

_"Ouais, juste - juste une minute."_

_Silence._

_Un reniflement._

_Une expiration tremblante._

_"Ne me dis pas que tu pleures."_

_Un sourire taquin._

_"Tais-toi, Kwon. C'est juste que tout notre travail a payé. J'espère que je vais pouvoir suivre."_

_Il s'adoucit._

_Une main sur l'épaule._

_"Tu y arriveras. On va bien faire, Jihoon. Nous nous mériterons tant de récompenses, même un daesang. Je crois en nous."_

_Un rire humide._

_"Tu es tellement stupide."_

_Un sourire._

_"Ce n'est pas stupide d'espérer quelque chose que tu veux."_

_Pause._

_Un sourire._

_Il secoue la tête._

_"Viens, on va rejoindre les autres."_

-

Ils ne parlent pas de l'incident la semaine suivante. En fait, ils ne parlent pas du tout. C'est gênant entre eux maintenant, comme le craignait Soonyoung. Mais il ne peut rien y faire, il avait déjà pris sa décision - que ce soit pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, il ne le sait pas. Il ne peut qu'espérer avec le temps, leur amitié s'enflammera à nouveau et qu'ils reviennent à la normale. Cette semaine a été pour le moins douloureuse.

Jihoon ne le regarderai plus dans les yeux, et encore moins dans la même pièce. Soonyoung ne peut pas vraiment le blâmer quand il a fait exactement la même chose, mais cela ne le rend pas moins mal. Leur interaction minimale est arrivée au point où leurs membres ont commencé à les interroger. Ils ont commencé à remarquer que Jihoon et Soonyoung s'évitent, qu'ils repoussent leurs questions comme si de rien n'était.

Il est évident que quelque chose s'est passé entre eux lorsque Jihoon ne se présente pas à l'entraînement comme prévu cette semaine-là. Soonyoung ne dit rien de son absence. Il continue à jouer librement la musique, en prenant mentalement des notes lorsque de nouvelles idées lui viennent à l'esprit. Il sait qu'il devra faire face à Jihoon tôt ou tard et il doit se préparer mentalement à lui parler.

Lorsque l'horloge atteint 12 heures, il arrête de danser et commence la chorégraphie de groupe. "Ok, tout le monde, mettez-vous en place. On va d'abord faire un échauffement de groupe avec Getting Closer, puis on fait les retouches pour Home et Good To Me, ça a l'air faisable?"

Les membres répondent par une avalanche de réponses positives, alors Soonyoung prend son téléphone et commence les chansons. Lorsqu'il se retourne et compte les visages présents, il fronce les sourcils quand il réalise qu'il n'y a que l'onze membres, lui compris. Il sait que Jihoon ne viendra probablement pas, mais il y a un endroit vide devant Mingyu où leur chef devrait se trouver.

"Où est Seungcheol-hyung?" demande Soonyoung, en faisant un autre comptage rapide pour s'assurer qu'il n'a pas mal compté.

"Je l'ai vu partir plus tôt, mais il a dit qu'il reviendrait", répond Junhui, se détendant de sa position. "Je pense que Jihoon l'appelait, mais je n'ai pas pu apercevoir son téléphone."

Minghao claque sa langue de sa position, ne pouvant pas donner un coup de poing à l'autre chinois est de l'autre côté. "Pourquoi regardais-tu son téléphone? Tu es si curieux." Les deux commencent à se chamailler en mandarin, mais Soonyoung y est habitué à ce stade. Il ne serait pas surpris si se juraient l'un l'autre. C'est ... mignon, suppose-t-il.

"Devrions-nous commencer à nous entraîner sans eux?" demande Wonwoo, mais Soonyoung sait que c'est une question qui lui est adressée.

"Non, non", soupire Soonyoung en se levant de sa position. À ce moment-là, tous les autres se détendent. "Ça aurait été bien qu'une seule personne soit absente, mais deux personnes pourraient nous déstabiliser. Je vais aller les chercher. Vous pouvez vous entraînez pour l'instant ou continuer à vous étirer. Je reviens dans quelques instants."

Il établit un contact visuel avec Wonwoo et le rappeur lui fait un signe de tête. Soonyoung se dirige vers la porte, et bien qu'il ne soit pas encore prêt, il doit trouver Jihoon - et Seungcheol, bien sûr.

Le premier arrêt de Soonyoung est la salle remplie de petites salles de musique. Ces salles sont destinées à des séances d'entraînement rapide au chant, c'est-à-dire à l'échauffement de la voix ou au fait de vouloir s'entraîner seul. Il y a au total huit salles de musique, quatre de chaque côté, et Soonyoung s'aperçoit que toutes les salles qu'il regarde sont vides - aucun Jihoon ou Seungcheol en vue. Il continue à chercher et il y a une sensation étrange dans sa poitrine qu'il ne peut pas déchiffrer mais il essaie de ne pas trop y penser.

Le prochain endroit qu'il cherche est le studio de Jihoon, qui se trouve juste de l'autre côté des salles de musique. C'est la dernière pièce sur la droite et lorsque s'approche pour enquêter, la porte est légèrement entrouverte. Il s'apprête à l'ouvrir lorsqu'il entend des voix à l'intérieur et il s'arrête. Pour autant qu'il le sache, c'est Jihoon et Seungcheol, mais il ne sait pas de quoi ils parlent. Il décide de pousser la porte plus loin, mais il regrette sa décision instantanément quand il regarde sa tête à l'intérieur, et son cœur s'arrête à la vue.

Là, assis dans sa chaise de studio, se trouve Jihoon, avec Seungcheol agenouillé à côté de lui, face au producteur - mais ce n'est pas le pire. Ils se tiennent la main sur les genoux de Jihoon, et la main libre de Seungcheol essuie le visage du producteur, comme si Jihoon pleurait à ses côtés. Ils parlent trop doucement pour que Soonyoung puisse les entender, mais la vue suffit à lui donner mal à l'estomac et Soonyoung -

Soonyoung l'a vu venir. Il fait un pas en arrière, puis un autre jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne sur ses talons et s'éloigne, le cœur creux et l'esprit vide. Il s'attendait à cela. Il savait que tôt ou tard, Jihoon allait trouver quelqu'un de mieux que lui, et il semble qu'il l'ait fait. Il n'aurait pas dû s'accrocher à ce minuscule fil d'espoir. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait quand il pensait pouvoir se remettre de Jihoon, mais la vue de l'ensemble lui donnait l'impression de recevoir une balle dans le cœur; c'était douloureux.

Il se dirige vers la salle de bain de manière automatique, en marchant lentement et mécaniquement. Il s'éclabousse le visage avec de l'eau et cette fois, il n'est pas naïf de savoir que ce dont il vient d'être témoin n'était pas une hallucination, mais bien réel. L'eau est froide, mais elle ne le réveille pas. Il est coincé dans un cauchemar vivant, mais au lieu d'avoir peur, il se sent juste - engourdi.

Il retourne d'une manière ou d'une autre à la salle d'entraînement et toute conversation s'arrête à sa vue. Ils se remettent immédiatement en place, mais remarquent que personne d'autre n'entre, ils regardent avec inquiétude le chef de la performance.

Wonwoo est le premier à remarquer que quelque chose ne va pas. "Soonyoung", intimé-t-il avec inquiétude. "Où sont Jihoon et Seungcheol-hyung?"

"Ils ne nous rejoindront pas", dit Soonyoung sèchement, en se dirigeant vers son téléphone pour mettre la musique en marche. "Ils font ... quelque chose en ce moment. Remets-toi en position, Wonwoo."

"Hyung, tu vas bien? "demande Chan, perturbée. "Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé?"

"Il ne s'est rien passé", dit Soonyoung brusquement, en ajustant les haut-parleurs.

"Soonyoung", Wonwoo grogne, et le danseur se pince l'arête du nez, mais il ne s'excuse pas.

"Ok, tout le monde", appelle Soonyoung, qui se met à sa place. "Nous allons faire notre chanson d'échauffement, puis prendre une pause de dix minutes."

Il scrute le groupe à travers les grands miroirs pour s'assurer qu'ils sont bien en place, ignorant le pincement au cœur lorsqu'il effleure deux endroits vides.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Et un cinq, six, sept, huit -"

Ils se mettent en action en groupe. Même si ce n'est qu'un échauffement, leurs mouvements sont nets et précis comme s'ils étaient sur scène et Soonyoung n'a aucun mal à repérer les erreurs et les non-synchronicités. Malgré la danse, il y a chez lui un sentiment familier de calme qui se précipite sur la routine familière.

 _Je peux m'en sortir_ , pense-t-il. _Je m'en sortirai._

Au milieu de la chanson, pendant le rap de Seungcheol, Soonyoung réalise qu'il est le seul au milieu et cela semble un peu gênant. Son cœur s'affole à nouveau lorsqu'il enregistre le fait que Jihoon et Seungcheol sont probablement encore en studio, mais cela ne fait que le motiver à danser plus fort, pour l'empêcher de vagabonder.

Ils tiennent leur position finale avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il respire fort avant de se détendre, et c'est alors que tous les autres océans. Ils ploient tous au hasard sur le sol, certains allongés.

"Es-tu sûr que c'était notre chanson d'échauffement?" Seungkwan se plaint. "Je crois que je me suis tiré quelque chose dans la jambe."

"Étirez-le", dit Hansol en riant, assis à côté du corps allongé de Seungkwan. "Viens ici, je vais t'aider."

"Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de danser si fort pendant l'échauffement", dit Minghao avec légèreté, en se dirigeant vers son téléphone devant le miroir. "L'échauffement est censé vous aider à relâcher vos muscles et à soulager la tension dans votre corps."

"Je pense que l'échauffement a juste rendu mes muscles plus tendus", souffle Seungkwan, en gémissant quand Hansol tire sa jambe et la plie. "Ça fait mal."

"Tu souffre beaucoup pour avoir le plus de plaisir possible", rétorque Hansol, en l'air.

 _C'est effrayant de voir à quel point cette citation résonne en moi_ , pense Soonyoung, en prenant une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau alors qu'il s'assoit.

"Ok, tout le monde", dit-il. "Dix minutes de pause et ensuite sur les retouche Home."

Wonwoo s'assoit à côté de Soonyoung. "C'était quoi tout à l'heure?" Il demande humblement. "Quand tu as craqué sur Chan?"

"Je ne voulais pas le brusquer", soupire Soonyoung, en tendant les jambes. "Je les ai juste - je les ai revus, quand je suis allé les chercher. Ils se tenaient la main dans le studio. Jihoon pleurait, mais ce n'était pas moi qui essuyais ses larmes. Je ne ... je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Il n'est pas venu me voir cette fois, mais je suppose qu'il a ses raisons. "

«Soonyoung…»

Soonyoung secoue la tête, en pinçant les lèvres. "Je l'avais bien cherché. Je savais que ça arriverait un jour, mais ... je suppose que je n'étais pas préparé à ça. Je me sentais - je ne sais pas - engourdi, mais en même temps, c'était douloureux. Est-ce que c'est - est-ce que c'est normal? Quoi - Comment tu t'es sentie quand Mingyu et toi ... tu sais. "

Wonwoo place une main sur son épaule, en la serrant confortablement. "Mingyu et moi, c'est une toute autre histoire que toi et Jihoon", dit Wonwoo doucement. "Certes, ce n'était pas aussi douloureux que votre histoire et avouer était la partie la plus facile vu à quel point Mingyu est un idiot."

Soonyoung en fait sourire plus d'un. Mingyu et Wonwoo sont parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

«Toi et Jihoon, vous pouvez-être opposés, mais vous ressemblez à tous les deux sous de nombreux aspects», poursuit Wonwoo. "Tout d'abord, vous êtes tous deux passionnés par ce que vous faites, et ce n'est pas une mauvaise choisie. Cependant, vous êtes tous deux têtus, surtout lorsque votre situation doit l'autre, comme celle à laquelle vous êtes confrontés en ce moment. Je pense que Jihoon est comme moi parfois, tu sais, distant, froid, mais quand il défend quelque chose, il ne bouge pas. Tu es têtu dans le sens où tu veux le meilleur pour les autres, et comme tu me l'as déjà dit, tu ne veux que le meilleur pour Jihoon. Tu es désintéressée, Soonyoung, mais qu'en est-il de ce qui est le mieux pour toi? Parfois, c'est bien de se mettre en avant Tant que vous n'êtes pas un connard à ce sujet. "

Soonyoung hoche la tête pendant que Wonwoo parle, et il doit admettre que le rappeur a raison (comme toujours). Peut-être que tous les livres que Wonwoo a lus ont en fait porté leurs fruits.

"Merci, Wonwoo", murmure Soonyoung. "Tu peux être sage parfois."

"Parfois?" Wonwoo a l'air offensé et Soonyoung ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire.

"Ok, peut-être tout le temps", avoue Soonyoung, puis se lève, en tendant la main. "On devrait retourner à l'entraînement."

"Pensez-y", dit finalement Wonwoo. "Ça pourrait t'aider."

Soonyoung fait un signe de tête avant de se mettre en position. "Bon, tout le monde, la pause est terminée. Mettez-vous en place, nous répétons pour Home."

Quand tout le monde se met en place pour Home, Soonyoung joue la musique. "Et un cinq, six, sept, huit -"

La porte s'ouvre soudainement et Seungcheol se faufile à l'intérieur, une aura intimidante l'entourant alors qu'il marche. Il regarde directement Soonyoung et si les regards voulaient tuer, Soonyoung ne serait pas aussi sexy en ce moment.

"Kwon Soonyoung", Seungcheol tout sauf grogne. "Tu as des explications à donner."

"Seungcheol", la voix de Jihoon arrive frénétiquement, et le producteur s'empresse de suivre le leader, les yeux écarquillés. "Cheol, calme-toi, s'il te plaît." Il pose une main douce sur l'épaule de Seungcheol, et Soonyoung - bien qu'un peu effrayée, ressent un autre coup dans son cœur.

Tout le monde s'arrête, regardant Seungcheol avec surprise. Le chef n'a généralement que très peu de colère, alors le voir si fâché est un spectacle habituel.

Seungcheol s'arrête devant Soonyoung, et le danseur doit avaler l'envie de se recroqueviller lorsque Seungcheol commence à parler.

"Qui crois-tu être pour faire souffrir Jihoon comme ça, hein?" Seungcheol exige, et avant que Soonyoung ne le sache, il est poussé en arrière. Cependant, grâce à ses talents de danseur, il retrouve rapidement son équilibre, en regardant Seungcheol avec de grands yeux.

"Hyung!" s'exclame Chan, choqué par cette action soudaine. Les membres semblent figés, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

"Seungcheol!" réprimande Jeonghan, horrifié. "Que fais-tu?"

"Cheol, calme-toi", dit doucement Jihoon. "Tu réagis de façon excessive."

"Putain, je le suis", siffle Seungcheol. Il se dirige à nouveau vers Soonyoung, mais ce dernier ne tente pas de bouger, essayant toujours de se remettre du choc. "Explique-moi pourquoi tu as décidé de jouer avec les sentiments de Jihoon."

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" demande Soonyoung, incrédule, en reprenant ses esprits. "Je ne jouerais jamais avec les sentiments de Jihoon."

"Ne me raconte pas de conneries", grogne presque Seungcheol, en pointant un doigt sévère sur le danseur. "Jihoon ne pleurerait pas sur moi sinon."

"... Quoi?" Soonyoung croasse, en déplaçant son regard vers le producteur. Il a tant de questions qu'il ne peut pas poser. "Est-ce que c'est ... est-ce que c'est à propos de la semaine dernière?"

Jihoon ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, mais avant que Soonyoung ne peut dire quoi que ce soit, Seungcheol intervient: "Peu importe que ce soit la semaine dernière ou cette semaine, Kwon. Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec le coeur de Jihoon comme si c'était une sorte de divertissement. Une seconde, on dirait que vous êtes en couple, et la suivante, tu le friend-zone totalement!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu ..."

"Les amis laissent-ils leurs amis utilisent leurs vêtements pour des pyjamas?" Seungcheol interrompt. "Les amis normaux se nourrissent-ils les uns les autres et dorment-ils sur le même lit juste parce qu'on le leur a demandé?"

Soonyoung reste immobile, regardant Seungcheol tandis que son cerveau traite lentement les mots qui lui sont lancés. C'est comme si on lui versait un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête; le réveillant et cela lui apporte une sensation troublante dans la poitrine. Seungcheol essaie d'obtenir quelque chose de lui, et Soonyoung ne sait pas avec certitude si c'est une bonne chose.

"Cheol -" dit Jihoon, et il a l'air absolument faible. "S'il te plaît, laisse tomber."

"Est-ce que les amis normaux se nourrissent de laitues à la main et essuient la sauce sur leurs lèvres?" Seungcheol continue avec acharnement, ignorant les supplications de Jihoon. Il se rapproche de Soonyoung à chaque scénario. "Les amis normaux s'allongent-ils sur les genoux l'un de l'autre et s'embrassent-ils presque?"

Il y a un halètement collectif qui vient de leurs membres, stupéfaits dans leur silence à l'évocation d'un baiser. Soonyoung serre le poing, fixant le chef avec autant de ferveur. Il sait que Seungcheol n'a que les meilleures intentions pour Jihoon, mais la façon dont il parle ne lui convient pas, comme si le chef prenait les choses en main sans entendre les deux versions de l'histoire.

"Hyung", interrompt Wonwoo, qui se rapproche de Soonyoung en le soutenant. "Ça suffit. Tu dois te calmer et donner à Soonyoung une chance de s'expliquer -"

"Je lui donne une chance de s'expliquer", s'obstine Seungcheol. "J'espère que c'est une putain de bonne explication parce qu'il doit se mettre dans la tête qu'il doit mettre sa foutue fierté de côté et mieux s'occuper de Jihoon -"

"Tu ne sais rien", dit Soonyoung d'un ton sec, en faisant un pas en avant. Mon Dieu, il est tellement en colère contre le fait que Seungcheol l'insulte et mette en doute sa capacité à s'occuper de Jihoon. Il inspire profondément et essaie de se souvenir de ses manières, en soi-disant calmement: "Tu ne sais rien, hyung. Ce que Jihoon et moi traversons ne te regarde pas -"

"Ça devient ma putain d'affaire quand Jihoon a presque une putain de crise d'angoisse à cause de toi!" aboie Seungcheol.

La colère que ressentait Soonyoung disparaît comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. La réplique de Seungcheol le fait sortir de sa cécité et il cligne rapidement des yeux, son regard se tournant vers Jihoon. Sa gorge est sèche. Il s'est toujours promis que sa priorité serait de s'occuper de Jihoon, et le fait d'entendre qu'il était presque la cause de sa crise d'angoisse - cela lui donne l'impression d'être un raté .

"Tu - tu as presque -?" bégaie-t-il en avalant bruyamment, espérant que le plus jeune lui répondra.

Cependant, la tête de Jihoon est inclinée et ses épaules tremblent. Un sanglot étouffé s'échappe de ses lèvres et Soonyoung a une fraction de seconde pour réfléchir - merde - avant que Jihoon ne s'échappe à genoux, en hyperventilation.

"Merde, Jihoon", halète Seungcheol, sortant de son étourdissement furieux pour se précipiter aux côtés du plus jeune. "Jihoon, ça va? Hé, calme-toi, Ji."

Au lieu de se calmer, Jihoon sanglote à nouveau, s'éloignant de Seungcheol et secouant la tête. La vue brise le coeur de Soonyoung, mais lorsque le danseur fait un mouvement pour s'approcher dans l'espoir de pouvoir réconforter Jihoon, l'éblouissement de Seungcheol l'arrête effectivement.

"Tu lui as déjà fait mal", dit-il d'un air renfrogné. "N'approche pas plus près."

Soonyoung ressent une frustration bien ancrée dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle regarde Seungcheol avec agacement. "Il a une crise d'angoisse et tu me dis d'arrêter de m'approcher", demande-t-il incrédule. Il n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il entend. "Je veux l'aider à traverser ça."

"Tu vas aggraver la situation", siffle Seungcheol, en plaçant un bras protecteur autour du producteur.

"Non !" Jihoon s'écrie soudainement, en éloignant le bras de Seungcheol. Il secoue la tête en reculant, les larmes lui montent aux yeux alors que sa tête s'agite pour trouver un exutoire. Cependant, les membres les entourent et il semble se rendre compte qu'il est pris au piège.

Et puis, Soonyoung se retrouve dans un coin du mur et se met en boule. De forts sanglots jaillissent de sa gorge alors qu'il cache son visage, et il est toujours en hyperventilation, sa voix devenant progressivement plus forte.

«Jihoon? demande Seungcheol, inquiet, en se rapprochant du producteur.

"S'il vous plaît, arrêtez", s'écrie Jihoon en secouant vigoureusement la tête. "Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute. S'il vous plaît - S'il vous plaît, arrêtez."

L'esprit de Soonyoung clignote avec le souvenir. Son coeur bondit à la pensée, mais il ne peut pas laisser Jihoon tranquille; il doit faire quelque chose. Il sait que ce ne sera qu'une question de temps avant que l'anxiété de Jihoon n'explose et qu'il ne sache plus quoi faire. Il se voit bien essayer d'approcher Jihoon ce jour-là, pour essayer de le réconforter. Il peut voir Jihoon leur donner des coups de pied et leur crieur de sortir et de le laisser tranquille, ainsi que Soonyoung - il se souvient s'être senti si impuissant en regardant Jihoon crier de peur. Il se souvient que Jihoon est à peine sorti de sa chambre la semaine suivante et que c'était horrible.

Soonyoung a envoyé son souffle s'accrocher à la mémoire. Il ne peut plus voir Jihoon comme ça, il ne peut pas le mettre de côté. Il a besoin - besoin de l'atteindre, de le réconforter, mais il est enraciné au sol. Sa tête est embrumée par les derniers souvenirs et son cœur bat à toute allure; il a l'impression qu'il va s'évanouir. Ses mains tremblent et il n'arrive pas à penser clairement. Les cris de Jihoon lui bouchent les oreilles, se dirigent vers son cœur et le figent de peur -

Quelqu'un place une main sur son épaule et la serre confortablement. "Respire", rappelle doucement Wonwoo. "Aucun de nous ne sait quoi faire. Nous ne pouvons pas te perdre maintenant."

Soonyoung écoute les paroles de Wonwoo, respirant profondément alors qu'il tente de reprendre le contrôle de ses sens. Jihoon a besoin de lui maintenant, et il n'est pas d'une grande aide, il est presque en train de se perdre lui-même.

Il expire lentement, fait un signe de tête reconnaissant à Wonwoo avant de se diriger prudemment vers Jihoon. Seungcheol fait un geste pour manifestant, manifestement mécontent de ce qui se passe, mais Jeonghan lui serre l'épaule avec précaution.

"Soonyoung sait comment faire face à cela", murmure Jeonghan, réprimandant. "Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'ils devraient l'être."

Soonyoung s'accroupit tranquillement devant la forme recroquevillée de Jihoon et commence à le faire doucement. Le jeune homme ne le regarde pas et semble se recroqueviller plus loin dans sa forme de boule. Ses sanglots sont toujours aussi forts, mais moins durs qu'il y a quelques minutes.

«Jihoon», murmure Soonyoung, en lui tendant les mains. "Je peux te toucher?"

"Non", Jihoon frissonne en secouant la tête. "Non, ne fais pas ça. S'il te plaît, arrête."

"Ok, ok", Soonyoung se calme et ses mains tombent sur les côtés, en crête. Il s'assoit par terre. "Tu veux un peu d'espace? Je te laisse sur ta playlist apaisante -"

"Non !" s'exclame Jihoon et ses mains s'avèrent brusquement, se défaisant de son état de ballottement. Cependant, une fois qu'il a réalisé ce qu'il fait, il ne bouge plus. Ses mains sont tendues et tremblent nerveusement, comme s'il s'apprêtait à atteindre Soonyoung. Ses yeux tremblent alors qu'il recule avec hésitation. Sa voix est tremblante lorsqu'elle dit: "Ne pars pas. Je suis désolé - je suis vraiment désolé. Ne - Ne me laisse pas, s'il te plaît. Ne me hais pas ..."

"Hé, hé", Soonyoung se tait, en secouant la tête. "Je ne vais pas te laisser, d'accord? Je ne te déteste pas. Je peux te toucher?"

Jihoon renifle, mais il lève à nouveau les mains et Soonyoung entrelace leurs doigts de façon rassurante. Le producteur semble s'être légèrement calmé au toucher, en serrant légèrement les mains l'une contre l'autre et le cœur de Soonyoung frémit.

"Parle-moi", murmure Soonyoung, en agitant doucement ses mains d'avant en arrière. "Dis-moi ce que tu as en tête. Pourquoi penses-tu que je te détesterais?"

Jihoon s'éloigne, baissant la tête dans l'embarras. "Parce que j'ai raconté - j'ai raconté à Cheol - ce qui se passait entre nous dernièrement et je - je sais qu'il - il n'était pas censé s'impliquer dans la situation, mais je lui ai quand même dit parce que je pensais - je pensais que tu me détestais quand j'ai - quand j'ai essayé de t'embrasser la semaine dernière et je - je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de penser - de penser à ce que tu as dit . Puis tu as commencé - tu as commencé à m'éviter la - la semaine d'après et je - je pensais que j'avais merdé - "Jihoon commence à s'étouffer avec ses mots alors qu'un sanglot s'échappe de sa gorge.

Le cœur de Soonyoung est absolument déchiré. Il pensait que Jihoon était en colère contre lui cette nuit-là, il pensait qu'il avait foutu en l'air leur relation, mais il s'avère que Jihoon ressent la même chose. Il ressent de la culpabilité qui le ronge au creux de l'estomac.

"Jihoon", commence Soonyoung, mais le producteur secoue la tête. Soonyoung baisse la tête pour essayer de faire se regarder, mais Jihoon continue à s'éloigner, évitant son regard. "Jihoon, regarde-moi. Jihoon. Regarde-moi, Hoonie. Je ne suis pas en colère, d'accord? Je ne pourrais jamais te détester. Ce que j'ai dit cette nuit-là, je l'ai dit parce que je pensais que c'était mieux ainsi. "

"Quoi?" demande Jihoon incrédule, mais son expression semble bénie. "Est-ce que tu - vraiment - ne m'aimes pas tant que ça? Tu aurais dû - tu aurais dû me le dire directement."

Soonyoung s'approche de lui et Jihoon tente de lui arracher les mains, ses yeux se remplissent à nouveau de larmes. Le danseur se rend compte que sa déclaration a pu être mal interprétée, mais Jihoon ne connaît pas ses véritables intentions.

"Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire!" dit Soonyoung frénétiquement, serrant sa prise sur les mains de Jihoon. "Je te jure, ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'aime pas, c'est juste ..."

"Alors que veux-tu dire?" grogne Jihoon , en regardant l'aîné dans sa vision floue. "Si tu veux me le dire, dis-le-moi franchement. Je suis fatigué - essayer de lire les signes et de t'avoir - de te voir me briser le coeur encore et encore."

"Jihoon", gémit Soonyoung en suppliant. Il a envoyé une goutte dans son estomac lorsque entend la déclaration de Jihoon, et c'est comme une gifle sur son visage. Il n'a jamais voulu que cela aille aussi loin. "Je promets, je ne voulais pas ..."

"Arrête de dire des conneries", crache Jihoon, qui tente de lui arracher les mains, et Soonyoung envoyé son propre cœur se briser. "Putain, dis-moi la vérité. Pourquoi - Pourquoi tu continue -"

"Parce que tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux!" éclate Soonyoung , et Jihoon se tait, stupéfait. Le cœur de Soonyoung s'emballe.

Il le sait maintenant. Il réalisera - il réalisera pourquoi je dis cela et ensuite il réalisera - il réalisera que j'ai raison.

"Je ... Soonyoung ..." Jihoon commence doucement, mais Soonyoung secoue la tête.

Le danseur respire profondément et laisse son cœur parler de lui-même. "La dernière fois que je me suis occupé de toi, tu étais en rechute. Je me suis rappelé avoir retiré les couvertures et toi - tu avais l'air si effrayé. Tu pleurais et tu semblais ne laisser personne d'autre que moi te réconforter. Quelques minutes plus tard, Seungcheol-hyung frappait à la porte avec ton médicament et quand je suis allée le chercher, tu as attrapé mon poignet et toi - et tu m'as dit de ne pas y aller. Une partie de moi dit cela - que tu voulais que je reste, mais une autre partie de moi disait que tu le disais seulement parce que tu avais peur, et que tu n'avais pas vraiment besoin de moi ".

Soonyoung déglutit fortement en continuant. "Quand je suis allé ouvrir la porte, Seungcheol-hyung était de l'autre côté, et il avait l'air très inquiet pour toi. Il m'a demandé si tu avais besoin d'autre chose, puis il m'a remercié de veiller sur toi. Je lui ai dit qu'il aurait fait la même chose s'il avait été à ma place et moi - je n'arrêtais pas de penser à la différence que cela aurait été si c'était lui qui s'était occupé de toi au lieu de moi. J'ai pensé - j'ai pensé que vous seriez bien ensemble, et ça - ça m'a paru ... douloureux. Quand il m'a remercié, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il me remerciait d'être un remplaçant, mais je sais qu'il ne pensait pas à ça comme ça, il essayait seulement de prendre soin de vous. Quand je suis retournée pour voir comment vous alliez, les pensées ont continué à venir. Je me suis rappelé avoir pensé: Si Jihoon choisit d'aimer Seungcheol, il n'aimera pas un connard".

"Soonyoung ..." Jihoon halète, mais Soonyoung laisse tomber ses mains, la tête baissée alors qu'il se couvre le visage.

À travers le miroir, le danseur peut voir Seungcheol le regarder avec de grands yeux, visiblement surpris par cette nouvelle information.

Soonyoung continue. "La nuit est venue, et Mingyu est arrivé avec la nourriture. Il a proposé de dormir dans ta chambre avec Wonwoo parce qu'il pensait que tu serais plus à l'aise si j'étais dans la chambre avec toi. Il était encore dans la chambre quand je t'ai réveillé pour que tu puisses manger, mais je suppose que c'était mon erreur. Tu as eu une mini crise de panique quand tu l'as vu et je ne pense pas que tu aies réalisé que tu avais failli tomber du lit. Il fallait que tu me regardes pour qu'il puisse partir, et tu t'es calmé assez vite. Je me rappelé avoir pensé que peut-être un jour, je t'aiderais à apprendre cela - c 'est normal d'être vulnérable parfois, de montrer ses émotions - mais maintenant je me rends compte à quel point je suis hypocrite ".

Jihoon tend à nouveau les mains, mais Soonyoung ne le prend pas quand il se remet à parler, penché en arrière. "Je t'ai demandé si tu avais envie de manger et tu as dit oui. Je ne l'ai pas fait - je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me demandes de te nourrir et j'ai dû me calmer avant d'être trop excité, mais ensuite tu m'as nourri. Tu m'as dit que tu te sentirais coupable si tu étais le seul à manger, et j'ai pensé que tu étais juste un bon ami».

Il n'arrête pas de parler. "Tu m'as demandé de te dire comment la chorégraphie avance, mais je ne voulais pas t'accabler parce que je sais que je parle beaucoup, alors j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas donner de spoilers. Quand je t'en ai parlé, tu avais l'air si triste et tu m'as dit que tu me laissais écouter tes démos en premier. Je pensais que c'était seulement parce que j'étais la chorégraphe et que tu ne voulais pas que je retienne le groupe. J'ai pris du recul après ça, mais tu t'es excusé d'avoir demandé, alors je t'ai dit que j'avais juste beaucoup de choses en tête. Tu m'as proposé de m'écouter, et à ce moment-là, je voulais - je voulais tout te dire; ce que je ressens à propos de Seungcheol, comment tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux, combien je ... je t'aime, mais je t'ai dit que c'était bon, que je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer avec mes bêtises. J'ai essayé de changer de sujet, en disant que je te raconterais les spoilers de la chorégraphie à ce moment-là. Je me suis dit que ça irait, que si c'est pour ton bien, ça ira. Si tu étais heureux, ça ne me dérangerait pas de me blesser. "

"Soonyoung", renifle Jihoon. "Soonyoung, pourquoi ...?" Ses yeux se remplissent à nouveau de larmes, ses yeux sont pleins d'émotion quand il regarde Soonyoung. Il y a un centaine de choses qui clignotent dans ses yeux et que le danseur ne peut pas penser à déchiffrer pour l'instant, alors Soonyoung ne répond pas. Au lieu de cela, il continue avec sa version de l'histoire.

"Tu as fini de manger, alors je t'ai dit que j'allais à la cuisine pour laver les assiettes. Je t'ai dit que j'avais des vêtements de rechange que tu peux utiliser, et tu m'as demandé si j'allais dormir dans ma chambre. Tu as dit que tu pouvais retourner dans ta chambre, que tu m'avais déjà assez dérangé. J'ai pensé que tu ne voulais plus être avec moi, que tu en avais assez de moi. Cependant , je t'ai dit que c'était d'accord et je t'ai expliqué ce que Mingyu avait proposé de faire. Je t'ai dit ce que Mingyu a dit, ce qui était complètement involontaire, mais tu avais l'air gêné. Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas, que tu pouvais retourner dans ta chambre, mais tu as dit que tu dormirais dans ma chambre. C'était gênant, et je ne savais pas quoi en penser ".

Soonyoung soupire, la honte s'empare de lui en soi-disant la suite. "Je vais à la cuisine et Wonwoo sort de sa chambre. Apparemment, Mingyu lui avait dit ce qu'il avait vu quand tu as eu la mini crise de panique. Il a dit que notre interaction était ... intime. Je lui ai dit que j'essayais seulement de prendre soin de toi pour que tu te sentes mieux le lendemain. Il m'a dit que je devrais me confesser, mais je ... je ne pensais pas de la même façon. Nous avons fini par nous disputer; je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais, que tu méritais mieux, que nous n'étions pas - faits l'un pour l'autre. Il m'a dit de te donner une chance, que tu peux aussi prendre tes propres décisions, et que si je n'étais pas prête à essayer, alors nous ne sommes vraiment pas faits l'un pour l'autre ".

Soonyoung voit Wonwoo hocher la tête en signe d'accord à travers le miroir et il soupire.

"Alors je retourne dans la chambre et toi - tu es sorti de la salle de bain, euh" Soonyoung a envoyé ses joues se réchauffer, et Jihoon n'a pas l'air mieux. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Bon, en tout cas. Quand j'ai fini de moi doucher, tu étais encore debout. Tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas dormir, alors je t'ai demandé si tu voulais en parler. Tu as dit que tu m'avais assez dérangé comme ça et que tu me remerciais de m'être occupé de toi. Je t'ai dit que tu ne m'ennuyais pas, que tu pouvais admettre ce que tu ressentais, que quoi qu'il arrive, nous serions là pour toi. Puis - Ensuite, tu m'as demandé si je voulais ... dormir avec toi, et j'ai pensé - je pensais que je rêvais, et quand nous sommes allés dormir, tu m'as fait un câlin et tu as dit juste pour cette nuit. J'ai pensé - j'ai pensé que j'avais une chance à ce moment-là, mais mes pensées n'arrêtaient pas de venir et - et tout ce que je pouvais finir par penser, c'était que tout allait revenir à la normale le lendemain".

Jihoon renifle et il a l'air coupable, ce qui n'est pas l'intention de Soonyoung, alors il lève les mains et brosse doucement les larmes de Jihoon.

"Ne pleure pas", chuchote-t-il. "Ce n'est pas ta faute."

Jihoon se penche dans sa main, les yeux roses et gonflés. "Tu aurais dû me le dire", dit-il, et sa voix craque. "Tu avais mal, Soonyoung, et j'avais - je n'en avais aucune idée -"

Soonyoung secoue la tête sans doute. "C'était mon choix de le garder pour moi. J'ai choisi de ne pas te le dire parce que je ne voulais pas que tu aies l'impression que je t'impose mes sentiments et que tu te sentes piégé."

Jihoon semble pleurer plus fort à ce sujet, sa propre venue principale couvrir celle de Soonyoung qui repose sur sa joue. Il ne dit rien d'autre, alors Soonyoung décide de combler le vide.

"Le lendemain matin, nous sommes tous les deux debout." La voix de Soonyoung commence à vaciller. "Quand toi et Seungcheol-hyung avez recommencé à parler, je n'ai pas pu le supporter, alors je suis allé laver mon assiette. Je me souviens que je ne voulais plus être dans le dortoir, je ne voulais pas vous voir réunis, aussi égoïste que cela puisse être ", Soonyoung expire en tremblant alors que sa voix craque, et Jihoon lui serre la main doucement, patiemment. "Je me suis retourné, et vous - vous vous enlaciez. Je sais que c'est parce que vous êtes manqués et je n'aurais pas dû être aussi émotif, mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser que vous étiez faits l ' un pour l'autre. Je me souviens que tous mes espoirs de la nuit précédente se sont envolés. J'avais besoin de sortir, mais certains membres m'ont rattrapé, alors j'ai dit que je devais rattraper la chorégraphie. J'étais sur le point de partir, mais tu m'as vu aussi. Tu m'as demandé si j'allais encore au restaurant ce soir-là, et tout ce à quoi j'ai pensé, c'est que tu ne voulais pas vraiment que je sois là, que tu avais juste peur de tomber dans une autre crise de panique, alors j'ai dit oui ".

"Soonyoung", la voix de Seungcheol vient, doucement. Il n'a plus l'air fâché, juste bouleversé. "Jihoon et moi sommes seulement amis."

"Je le sais", dit Soonyoung d'une voix forte, mais il s'excuse ensuite de son impolitesse. "Wonwoo ... il a essayé de me faire voir quand il est venu me chercher. A l'époque, j'étais trop fatigué pour bouger et je me demandais si je devais encore aller au restaurant. Nous nous sommes réconciliés et je lui ai dit que je savais qu'il ne pensait qu'à l'intérêt de Jihoon, mais il m'a ensuite dit qu'il veillait sur nous deux. Il m'a dit qu'il essayait seulement de moi faire comprendre que j'avais une chance avec Jihoon, mais que j'avais encore des doutes à ce moment-là ".

"J'ai demandé si la raison pour laquelle il ne veut pas avouer à Jihoon est due à ses craintes ou à sa peur d'être blessé", dit Wonwoo, en levant ses lunettes.

"Je suppose que c'est un peu des deux", admet Soonyoung, qui se retire sa main de la joue de Jihoon pour entrelacer leurs doigts à la place. "Mais je me confesse à toi maintenant, il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière."

Jihoon acquiesce, mais Soonyoung sait qu'il veut entendre toute l'histoire, alors il recommence.

"Alors je vais au restaurant avec Wonwoo, et tu es déjà là avec une place vide. Je me souviens que je me suis senti heureux, heureux que tu m'aies gardé une place, que tu aies voulu t'asseoir à côté de moi . Je me souviens avoir pensé que je me laisserais aller pour ce soir, pour ne pas gâcher la soirée pour quelqu'un d'autre. Joshua-hyung a dit que tu t'inquiétais, et tu l'as nié, mais je sais que c'est ta propre façon de montrer ton inquiétude. Ensuite, nous nous sommes chamaillés pour ce morceau de bulgogi et à la fin, je vous ai fait moi nourrir sans le vouloir. Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais vraiment. Je voulais te rendre la pareille, alors je l'ai fait, mais ... j'ai fini par essuyer la sauce de tes lèvres ", dit Soonyoung en rougissant à nouveau et Jihoon sourit timidement.

"Seungcheol-hyung a dit que nous devrions nous marier, mais nous avons fait que riposter, et j'ai accidentellement dit que nos trois aînés étaient déjà assez doux comme ça, ce qui - soit dit en passant -" Soonyoung regarde Seungcheol à travers le miroir de façon pointue, "comme c'est intéressant".

De légers rires flottent dans la pièce tandis que leurs trois aînés rougissent et grognent.

"Bref." Soonyoung sourit faiblement, se retournant vers Jihoon. "J'ai fini par m'amuser et j'ai dû te donner plus de roulés de laitue et essayer de te faire rire, ce qui a marché. À l'époque, je ne pensais pas aux" si "ou aux" je ne peux pas ". Je m'amusais juste, et à la fin, c'était le cas pour nous tous".

"Puis nous sommes allés au parc", dit doucement Jihoon.

"Puis nous sommes allés au parc", répète Soonyoung. Il se tait un instant, fixant leurs mains entrelacées. "Tu t'es approché de moi et tu as commenté ma posture assise et quand je n'ai pas pris la peine de bouger, tu m'as laissé poser ma tête sur tes genoux. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais me remercier de t'avoir pris en charge et que tu pensais être capable de le faire. Je t'ai dit que tu serais capable de contrôler un jour, que si tu ne peux pas réaliser ce qui se passe dans ta tête, au moins tu auras quelqu'un pour t'aider à le faire. Je te disais cela à cause de ce qui s'est passé il y a cinq ans, et je me suis sentie émue rien qu'en y pensant ".

"Tu as dit que tu ne voulais plus moi voir comme ça", murmure Jihoon.

"Je ne veux pas", convient Soonyoung, "et j'ai failli le faire plus tôt. Tu as essayé de me réconforter, mais tu as été nul. Quand je me suis retourné, nous - nous avons presque -"

"Embrassé", finit Jihoon, les yeux baissés.

"Ouais", respire Soonyoung. "Mais alors, Seungcheol-hyung a dit qu'il était temps de partir, et tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était de m'être laisser emporter? Tout ce temps, j'étais - j'essayais de me rappeler que nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi nous n'allions pas parler de ce qui venait de se passer, et je - je ne pouvais pas te donner une réponse claire. Je t'ai juste dit que nous devions rester amis parce que j'avais peur. Je pensais que c'était pour le mieux".

"Pourquoi?" chuchote Jihoon. "Après - Après tout ce que nous avons fait, le - le réconfort, la nourriture, le fait de dormir ensemble? Nous nous sommes presque embrassés…"

Soonyoung ronge sa lèvre inférieure et ses yeux se mettent à pleurer. Il est soudain frappé par une vague d'émotion, et cette fois, il ne s'arrête pas. "Je pensais - je pensais que je serais capable de me remettre de toi, mais je voulais quand même qu'on soit amis. Quand nous avons commencé à nous éviter, je pensais que tu trouverais quelqu'un de mieux, et j'étais - j'étais prêt à te laisser partir. Mon esprit pensait que plus vite je me remettrais de toi, plus vite tu réaliserais que je n'étais pas - je ne suis pas celui que tu veux ".

On dirait que Jihoon est sur le point de pleurer à nouveau. Soonyoung démêle douloureusement ses doigts et lui arrache la main, et c'est comme regarder son cœur se défaire. Il respire doucement tout en reculant. Il s'assied sur ses talons, rapproche ses genoux, puis se penche vers l'avant jusqu'à ce que son front touche le sol, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

"Soonyoung -" Jihoon halète et sa voix craque lorsqu'il réalise toute l'étendue des excuses de Soonyoung.

"Je suppose que je n'ai pas pu t'oublier assez vite. Je suis désolé", murmure faiblement Soonyoung. "Je suis vraiment désolé, Jihoon. Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessée, de t'avoir fait croire que je te menais en bateau. Je ne savais pas à quel point je te blessais à cause de ma propre stupidité. Tu vas - Tu vas trouver quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de mieux que moi, quelqu'un qui peut s'occuper de toi. Je veux que tu trouves quelqu'un qui puisse te rendre heureux, et - et qui que ce soit... quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours - je serai toujours là pour te soutenir." Il se relève de son arc.

"Pourquoi tu continues à penser ça ?" Jihoon secoue la tête, et tend la main à Soonyoung une fois de plus. "Tu continues - tu continues à me dire de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, mais tu ne peux pas prendre cette décision pour moi. Tu me dis de trouver quelqu'un qui peut s'occuper de moi, mais pourquoi aurais-je besoin de trouver quelqu'un alors que cette personne est déjà devant moi ?

"Jihoon - "

"Non, laissez-moi parler. C'est mon tour", dit Jihoon, férocement penché en avant. "Lors de ma dernière rechute, je n'ai laissé personne d'autre me réconforter. J'étais - j'étais en train de t'attendre, parce que tu t'occupes de moi mieux que personne d'autre ne peut le faire. Quand tu es allé répondre à Seungcheol-hyung pour prendre mes médicaments, je - je t'ai fait reculer parce que je voulais que tu restes, et - ok, peut-être que c'était parce que j'avais peur, mais j'avais besoin de toi à l'époque, que ce soit à cause de ma rechute ou non, je voulais quand même que tu restes malgré tout".

Jihoon soupire en expliquant la partie suivante. "Seungcheol-hyung et moi sommes seulement amis, Soonyoung. Je pourrais t'avoir dit que j'avais des sentiments pour lui il y a cinq ans, mais c'était il y a cinq ans. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais beaucoup de choses peuvent arriver en cinq ans. La plupart des choses ne restent pas les mêmes dans ce laps de temps, même pas mes sentiments. Tu sais, ça me dégoûte de penser à Cheol comme ça maintenant de toute façon. Il est comme un grand frère pour moi, je suis presque sûr que j'ai déjà dit ça dans le passé".

" Pardon, pourquoi n'ai-je pas été informé de cela - " proteste Seungcheol. "Je ne savais pas que tu avais des sentiments pour moi !"

" Peu importe, " dit Jihoon à voix haute, en regardant le leader. Il se retourne vers Soonyoung, son expression s'adoucit. "Ce n'est pas ta faute si j'ai eu une mini crise de panique la nuit où j'ai vu Mingyu. Comme tu l'as déjà dit, elle va revenir, que je m'y attende le moins ou non, et ce n'est pas encore quelque chose que je peux contrôler. Je me suis calmée parce que tu as agi immédiatement et tu n'as pas cessé de me rassurer en me disant que tout allait bien, que personne ne me ferait de mal".

Jihoon serre légèrement sa main. "Je t'ai demandé de me nourrir parce que - parce que je voulais juste que tu le fasses. Je t'ai nourri parce que je le voulais. Je sais, c'est très inhabituel pour Lee Jihoon, non ?"

"Super", murmure Soonyoung en souriant.

Jihoon rend son sourire en continuant. "Je ne voulais pas te culpabiliser quand j'ai dit que je t'avais laissé écouter mes démos en premier, c'était purement involontaire. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le chorégraphe ou parce que je ne veux pas non plus que tu retiennes le groupe. C'est parce que tu es la seule personne qui peut être honnête sur la façon dont ça sonne sans rien édulcorer, et j'apprécie cela. J'aurais aimé que tu me dises comment tu te sentais ce soir-là quand je t'ai proposé de me le dire".

"Comme je l'ai dit, je ne voulais pas te donner l'impression que je te forçais à accepter mes sentiments", dit Soonyoung avec douceur.

"Comment pourrais-tu te sentir forcée quand je te rends tes sentiments ?" demande Jihoon, incrédule.

"Comment j'étais censé le savoir ?" Soonyoung demandes, mais il n'y a rien sur la mention du retour des sentiments.

"Après avoir fini de manger", commence Jihoon, une légère rougeur sur le cou. "J'ai demandé si tu allais dormir dans ta chambre parce que je ne voulais pas être un tel fardeau pour toi. Tu t'occupais déjà de moi, je ne voulais pas que tu te fatigues davantage alors que c'est à moi de m'occuper de mes affaires. Ce que - ce que Mingyu a dit sur le fait que je suis plus à l'aise en dormant avec toi - c'est vrai. Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas que je sois dans ta chambre parce que, comme je l'ai dit, tu faisais déjà tellement de choses pour moi. Je ne te l'ai pas demandé, mais j'avais - j'avais trop peur de dire non parce que je pensais que tu - tu arrêterais de me dorloter".

Soonyoung cligne des yeux, regardant la lumière du cou de Jihoon s'étendre sur son visage et rendre deux teintes plus sombres. "Tu... ne voulais pas... que j'arrête... de te dorloter ?"

"Ce n'est pas le sujet. Quoi qu'il en soit", s'exclame nerveusement Jihoon. "Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois là quand je suis sorti de la salle de bain, mais ce n'est pas non plus le sujet. Quand nous avons eu cette conversation sur le fait d'admettre ce que je ressens, c'est juste - je ne sais pas. Je me suis juste sentie si bouleversée par la sincérité de tes propos que je t'ai demandé de dormir avec moi parce que tes mots étaient si réconfortants. Une fois au lit, tu m'as demandé si c'était le moment où nous nous câlinions, et bien sûr, j'étais énervée, mais l'idée ne cessait de me venir à l'esprit et je - nous avons fini par nous câliner".

"Le lendemain matin, je n'avais aucune pensée qui me disait que nous reviendrions à la normale, parce que tout d'abord, nous avons fini par nous nourrir et dormir ensemble la nuit précédente", dit Jihoon. Je pensais que tu allais enfin me confronter et que nous finirions par nous confesser l'un à l'autre, mais tu t'es finalement dirigé vers la salle d'entraînement pour soi-disant "travailler sur la chorégraphie" alors qu'en réalité, tu ne voulais pas nous voir, moi et Seungcheol. J'étais - il faut bien l'avouer - un peu déçu de te voir partir, surtout avec ce qui s'est passé la veille. Je pensais que j'allais quelque part, alors je t'ai demandé si tu allais toujours au restaurant".

"Déçu ?" demande Soonyoung, surprise.

"Je veux dire, oui", souffle Jihoon, incrédule. "Comme je l'ai dit, je pensais que nous nous confesserions à cause de tout ce que nous avons fait la veille, mais rien ne s'est passé, alors j'ai essayé de garder espoir et je t'ai envoyé un SMS disant que j'allais te garder une place. Je me souviens que j'étais tellement soulagée que tu sois venu, et peut-être que Joshua-hyung avait raison sur le fait que je m'inquiétais. Je pensais avoir fait quelque chose de mal, mais tu es venu et tu as agi de façon si heureuse et je - je n'ai pas remis en question, même quand tu as continué à me donner des roulés de laitue".

"Puis nous sommes allés au parc", commence Jihoon.

"Puis nous sommes allés au parc", se rappelle Soonyoung, et ils partagent tous deux un sourire complice.

"Je voulais te remercier de t'être occupé de moi, mais surtout, je voulais juste te parler", admet Jihoon. "Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que notre conversation tourne au pire, surtout quand tu as commencé à pleurer sur ce qui s'est passé il y a cinq ans. Tu as dit que si je ne pouvais pas réaliser ce qui se passait dans ma tête, je devrais au moins demander à quelqu'un de m'aider à traverser cette épreuve. Tu as dit que tu ne voulais plus me voir comme ça".

"Je ne veux pas", Soonyoung est d'accord.

"J'ai essayé de te rassurer, ça n'a pas marché, peu importe, on s'est presque embrassés", dit Jihoon avec mépris. Il prend une profonde respiration et sa voix se tait. "Quand tu m'as dit que c'était mieux pour nous de rester amis, j'ai pensé - je pensais que tu étais dégoûté par moi. J'ai pensé que je lisais mal tous les signes, que tu étais juste trop affectueux avec tous ces câlins et ces compliments. J'ai pensé que j'avais foiré et que j'avais ruiné notre amitié."

Le cœur de Soonyoung se brise à la vue des yeux larmoyants de Jihoon. Le producteur continue. "Quand nous avons commencé à nous éviter, c'est là que les pensées ont commencé à venir. J'ai continué - j'ai continué à faire des cauchemars chaque fois que j'essayais de dormir. Je pensais que j'avais vraiment foiré parce que tu ne voulais pas - tu ne voulais même pas me regarder. Je me suis enfermé dans le studio, mais Seungcheol-hyung a fini par me trouver. Je lui ai tout raconté, et j'ai failli m'effondrer à nouveau en essayant d'en parler. Il ne savait pas non plus quoi faire".

"Pour ma défense, c'était effrayant", s'exclame Seungcheol en croisant les bras. "Je dois applaudir Soonyoung pour être resté si calme."

"Tu vois ?" murmure Jihoon, en fixant Soonyoung du regard. "Personne ne peut s'occuper de moi mieux que toi. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire de trouver quelqu'un de mieux, mais je ne veux que toi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une sorte de Prince Charmant alors que j'ai déjà un idiot qui m'aime autant que je l'aime."

"Dieu...Jihoon", Soonyoung s'étouffe en baissant la tête. "Tu ne peux pas - ne dis pas ça. Tu ne devrais pas m'aimer."

"Pourquoi je ne peux pas ?" Jihoon demande férocement. "Tu ne peux pas prendre cette décision à ma place. Je t'aime, Soonyoung. Tu as dit toi-même que tu voulais que je trouve quelqu'un qui puisse me rendre heureux, et je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais ce quelqu'un, c'est toi."

"Pourquoi moi ?" demande Soonyoung, la voix craquant une fois de plus.

"Pourquoi pas ?" Jihoon réplique, mais il y a un sourire sur son visage alors qu'il se penche en avant pour leur cogner doucement le front l'un contre l'autre. "Pourquoi pas toi ?"

"Je - je ne -" Soonyoung bégaie, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. "Je ne sais pas. Tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui dans le monde, absolument n'importe qui... mais tu me choisis."

"Et je te choisis", corrige Jihoon, et cette petite différence de ton fait fondre le cœur de Soonyoung. "Alors fais passer ça à travers ton crâne épais."

Soonyoung ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire de façon humide, quelque chose de petit, de timide et d'embrouillé par les larmes. Leurs yeux se rejoignent et le danseur ne peut pas se résoudre à détourner le regard. Il y a une centaine de choses qui clignotent dans les yeux de Jihoon et qui font que Soonyoung sent des choses qui flottent dans son estomac, et cette fois, il peut déchiffrer clairement chaque émotion.

"Je suppose que j'ai été un idiot ces derniers temps", chuchote Soonyoung en regardant Jihoon fermer les yeux. "Je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies dû faire face à ma stupidité. Je suppose... que j'ai été trop longtemps dans ma tête."

Les lèvres de Jihoon se recroquevillent, mais il n'ouvre pas les yeux.

Il est joli comme ça, pense affectueusement Soonyoung.

"Pour ta défense, nous nous sommes mal compris", murmure Jihoon en retour. "Je pense que nous allons bien."

"Hé, les tourtereaux."

Ils se séparent tous les deux par saccades, le coeur battant et le visage rouge alors que leur tête fouette pour faire face à leurs membres, complètement oubliés au milieu de leurs conversations à coeur ouvert.

"Ok, regardez", dit Seungcheol avec un sourire complice. "Je sais que vous venez de vous réconcilier, mais pourriez-vous rendre cela officiel ? Nous aurons une excuse pour fêter ça et prendre un jour de congé."

"Cheol !" réprimande Jeonghan, mais il secoue la tête par amusement. "Il n'y a pas d'urgence. Laissez-les juste être."

"Je crois que j'ai besoin de mouchoirs", renifle Seungkwan, en essuyant ses yeux larmoyants. "Soonyoung-hyung et Jihoon-hyung sont si mignons, leurs confessions étaient si douces !"

"Toi aussi ?" Seokmin rit d'un air humide, en montrant du doigt l'autre chanteur principal. "Mon Dieu, j'essayais de ne pas pleurer, mais ils pleuraient tous les deux, c'était difficile de ne pas le faire."

"Vous êtes tous si bizarres", soupire Minghao, l'air à la fois déçu et fier.

"Allez, Hao-Hao", croassent Junhui. "C'était une douce confession, tu dois l'admettre."

Minghao soupire, croisant les bras en s'appuyant sur la poitrine de Junhui. "C'était doux", admet-il.

"J'ai tout filmé", dit fièrement Joshua, en tenant son téléphone en l'air. "Nous allons utiliser ça le jour de leur mariage !"

"Hyung !" s'exclament simultanément Soonyoung et Jihoon, les visages prenant une teinte plus sombre de rouge.

"Ouais, Joshua-hyung !" Hansol acclame, en tapant dans ses mains. Mingyu et Wonwoo l'acclament avec lui, riant du ridicule de tout cela.

"Est-ce que cela signifie que Cheol-hyung, Hannie-hyung et Shua-hyung vont se réunir aussi ?" demande innocemment Chan. "Je me souviens que Soonyoungie-hyung a dit quelque chose à leur sujet."

La pièce se transforme presque instantanément en brouhaha ; les trois aînés sont soudain victimes des cris qui s'élèvent, essayant de s'expliquer pour échouer misérablement.

"Ils sont tous si bêtes", soupire Jihoon, et Soonyoung se retourne pour lui faire face à nouveau. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que Joshua-hyung ait tout enregistré. Je vais le tuer."

"Tu les aimes", se moque Soonyoung, en repoussant doucement leurs fronts. "Et ne tue pas Shua-hyung. Je veux voir la vidéo le jour de notre mariage."

Les joues de Jihoon se colorent immédiatement, et Soonyoung sent son coeur se réchauffer à la vue de cette vidéo. "Tu es un idiot", grogne Jihoon, faute d'un meilleur retour. Mais il aime le ton qu'il emploie pour le dire.

"Tu es amoureux de cet idiot", dit Soonyoung, bien qu'un peu timidement. "Et alors ? Tu veux rendre ça officiel ?" Ça fait bizarre de le dire, mais sa poitrine est beaucoup plus légère qu'elle ne l'est depuis un mois. Il ne ressent pas de pression sur sa poitrine, ne ressent ni culpabilité ni regret.

Jihoon fredonne, se tripotant avec la main de Soonyoung et tripotant la bague du groupe sur son petit doigt. Le producteur laisse ses doigts tracer sur ses articulations, ses callosités, et il pince sa peau squameuse de manière ludique et dit : "Je ne sais pas. Je vais devoir remettre cette question à plus tard. Emmène-moi d'abord à un rendez-vous".

Soonyoung bafouille, mais laisse échapper un ricanement. "Un rencard d'abord ? Et où Lee Jihoon a-t-il envie d'aller à notre premier rendez-vous ?"

Jihoon rougit, baisse la tête et murmure : "Vers ce parc où nous nous sommes presque embrassés. Je veux y aller, quand nous - quand nous aurons notre prochain temps libre."

"Oh", respire Soonyoung. "Ok. Au parc alors."

Jihoon le regarde, les yeux se transforment en magnifiques croissants de lune et sourient aussi radieux et charmants que le soleil, et Soonyoung -

Soonyoung est amoureux.

Leurs aveux tardent un peu, mais il pense que tout se mettra en place assez vite.

―

_"Hé Jihoonie, si tu n'aimais pas Seungcheol, y aurait-il une autre personne que tu aimerais ?"_

_Une bizarrerie de sourcil._

_"Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?"_

_Un haussement d'épaules._

_"Juste par curiosité."_

_"Je veux dire, oui je suppose."_

_Un autre haussement d'épaules._

_"Vraiment? Qui?"_

_Un sourire taquin._

_**«Définitivement toi».** _


	2. Toujours toi.

Leur prochain temps libre arrive deux mois plus tard. Ils ont terminé le dernier de leurs concerts et se préparent maintenant pour leur tournée mondiale, Ode To You, qui aura lieu dans quelques semaines. Avec tous les concerts qu'ils ont dû donner et toutes les interviews auxquelles ils ont participé, leur emploi du temps était plein à craquer, et heureusement, leur manager leur a donné le feu vert pour se détendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils reçoivent de nouvelles instructions. Leur emploi du temps était certes chargé, mais il était également plein de bonne humeur pour ce qui allait suivre.

En parlant de bonne humeur.

"Soonyoung-ah", appelle Seungcheol de l'endroit où il se trouve sous un arbre. "Viens ici."

Après l'incident des aveux, Seungcheol s'était excusé auprès de Soonyoung ce soir-là, en affirmant qu'il ne voulait pas être aussi en colère contre lui. Lorsqu'il avait entendu Soonyoung dire la vérité, il avait été choqué au plus haut point, ne s'attendant évidemment pas à ce que le danseur soit aussi peu sûr de sa relation avec Jihoon. Cependant, il a compris d'où venait Soonyoung et s'est excusé pour ses décisions irréfléchies. Cependant, Soonyoung a malicieusement déclaré qu'il n'accepterait les excuses du chef que s'il se confessait à Jeonghan et Joshua, ce à quoi -

"Peut-tu nous prendre en photo ?" Seungcheol demande quand Soonyoung se rapproche. "Hannie, Shua, venez ici ! Prenons une photo ensemble !"

Soonyoung étouffe un rire au gémissement de Joshua et à la réponse enthousiaste de Jeonghan : "J'arrive dans une seconde !"

"Cheol, je te jure que tu deviens de plus en plus comme Minghao et Wonwoo", se plaint Joshua sans enthousiasme, mais il se tient quand même aux côtés de Seungcheol. "Tu n'as jamais demandé autant de photos auparavant."

"Tu es jaloux ?" Seungcheol se moque, entremêlant ses doigts avec ceux de Joshua. "Ne t'inquiète pas, ma douce. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi."

"Et moi", interrompt Jeonghan, qui court vers eux et se tient de l'autre côté de l'aîné. "Tu ne m'oublierais jamais, n'est-ce pas, Cheollie ?"

"Bien sûr que non." Seungcheol dit rapidement, en entrelaçant son autre main avec celle de Jeonghan. "Maintenant, souris !"

Soonyoung positionne la caméra pour les mettre dans le cadre. Il prend une photo et se retire pour l'examiner. Il fronce les sourcils quand elle devient un peu floue.

"Attendez, encore une fois !" s'exclame-t-il, en levant à nouveau l'appareil photo vers son œil. Il prend une autre photo, mais elle est tout aussi floue que la première.

"Yah", dit Seungcheol en riant, en secouant la tête vers le danseur. "Les images sont apparues floues, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ce n'est pas ma faute, je le jure", grogne Soonyoung, en retournant l'appareil photo dans ses mains comme s'il allait trouver quelque chose qui cloche. "Ton appareil photo est nul, Hyung."

"Ah, hyung", Minghao rit à moitié, en arrivant derrière la danseuse. "Tes doigts tremblent trop. Tiens, donne-le-moi."

Les joues de Soonyoung se gonflent d'indignation, mais il passe à contrecœur la caméra. Ses doigts ne tremblaient pas. Il met ses mains dans ses poches et décide de laisser les quatre à leur mini-shoot, définitivement pas salé. Il se promène un peu dans le jardin, ne jetant même pas un second regard sur les fleurs avant de repérer quelqu'un sous un cerisier en fleurs et -

 _Wow_.

Soonyoung sent le souffle qui lui sort de la beauté de l'homme. Il se balance sur une corniche entre des buissons de fleurs, les pétales de fleurs de cerisier voltigeant délicatement autour de lui. Son expression est pleine de concentration, mais elle n'est pas dure. La lumière du soleil brille parfaitement derrière lui, illuminant sa silhouette et lui donnant une lueur éthérée.

Soonyoung ne peut pas s'empêcher de sortir son téléphone pour prendre une photo. Il le positionne juste un peu au-dessus de quelques tulipes, tape sur l'écran pour faire la mise au point de l'objectif, respire profondément pour essayer de faire en sorte que ses doigts cessent de trembler, puis... _click_ -

_Merde._

Soonyoung sursaute lorsqu'un obturateur audible sort de son téléphone. Il le tâtonne un instant, le visage rouge en éteignant la sonnerie et s'assure que le volume est au plus bas. Lorsqu'il lève les yeux, le bel homme le regarde déjà d'un air interrogateur, la tête penchée sur le côté et pourquoi diable est-il si mignon ?

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demande Jihoon, poursuivant sa tâche d'équilibre sur le rebord.

"Euh", dit Soonyoung bêtement. "Je prends juste... des photos de... des fleurs. Tu sais, des tulipes et des orchidées... oui."

Jihoon le regarde bizarrement, et Soonyoung doit s'abstenir de rougir à nouveau. "Bon alors", Jihoon hausse les épaules, puis il tend la main alors qu'il s'approche du bout du rebord. "Est-ce que je peux ?"

"Non !" s'exclame Soonyoung, et quand Jihoon fronce les sourcils, il essaie de s'expliquer, agité. "Je veux dire, pourquoi voudrais-tu le regarder à travers un... un appareil photo merdique au lieu de l'admirer de près ?"

Un sourire se forme sur les lèvres de Jihoon et il rit de plaisir. "Idiot, je voulais dire, peux-tu m'aider à descendre ?"

"Oh."

 _C'est quoi ce bordel_ , Soonyoung.

Le danseur sourit faiblement et il est presque sûr qu'il va bientôt exploser. Il tend la main à Jihoon, priant les Dieux qu'il ne remarque pas son visage rouge. "Oui, désolé. Je croyais que tu parlais des fleurs."

Jihoon rit, saisissant la main de Soonyoung alors qu'il descend, et au lieu de lâcher prise comme ce dernier le pensait, le producteur entrelace leurs doigts et se met à marcher. Soonyoung, qui n'a rien de mieux à faire, suit son exemple et marche à ses côtés, remarquant la façon dont leurs mains s'emboîtent parfaitement. Il sent ses lèvres se recroqueviller et son cœur se met à courir dans sa poitrine à la vue de ce spectacle.

 _Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ?_ se dit-il, en déplaçant son regard vers le trottoir sur lequel ils marchent.

Jihoon finit par le conduire à un banc familier et s'assied, incitant Soonyoung à s'asseoir à côté de lui et à reposer sa tête sur ses genoux. Soonyoung obéit facilement, car cette scène ne lui est que trop familière. Il pose sa tête sur la cuisse de Jihoon et se rend immédiatement compte de son erreur lorsque le soleil lui jette un regard. Il gémit, plissant les yeux en levant une main pour se protéger.

"Yah", dit Jihoon, en tâtant la joue de Soonyoung avec son doigt. "Ne t'endors pas."

"Je ne m'endors pas", s'exclame Soonyoung, déplaçant son corps pour faire face à l'estomac de Jihoon afin de protéger son visage. "C'est trop lumineux. D'ailleurs, est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air de dormir ? Mes yeux ne sont pas si petits."

Jihoon rit, en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Soonyoung. "Tes yeux sont si petits. On dirait que tu dors encore."

"Peut-être que c'est le cas maintenant", marmonne Soonyoung, en laissant ses yeux se fermer. Il est si confortable, juste allongé sur les genoux de Jihoon, les doigts de ce dernier passant dans ses cheveux. Il pourrait facilement s'endormir.

"Je devrais continuer à parler alors", taquine Jihoon, en faisant courir sa main de haut en bas du biceps de Soonyoung. "Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je ne suis pas prêt à te porter jusqu'au van. Tu es déjà lourd comme ça."

"Je ne le suis pas", proteste Soonyoung, ouvrant les yeux pour regarder faiblement Jihoon. Le soleil dans son visage atténue l'effet et il doit à nouveau fermer les yeux. "En plus, tu es très musclé, Jihoon. Tu pourrais probablement te mettre sur le dos Mingyu et Seokmin en même temps. Tu n'aurais aucun mal à me porter."

Jihoon rit et il donne un petit coup sur la tête de Soonyoung en jouant. "Je ne mens pas quand je dis que je vais te laisser ici si tu t'endors."

"Tu le fais", répond Soonyoung avec facilité. "Tu vas me laisser ici pour me faire kidnapper ? Je ne pense pas."

"Non", Jihoon n'est pas d'accord, en secouant la tête. "Je vais te laisser ici pour que les fans puissent te prendre en photo pendant que tu dors, et ensuite tu seras piégé ici et tu réaliseras que je t'ai en fait laissé ici, et ensuite, tu réaliseras que tu aurais dû m'écouter dès le début."

Soonyoung lui ouvre les yeux. "Ou, tu sais, tu pourrais juste me porter jusqu'au van pour empêcher que ça n'arrive."

Soonyoung sent la chaleur envahir son cœur lorsque Jihoon rit de son côté pratique et il ne peut s'empêcher de se recroqueviller les lèvres au son de ce dernier.

Cela, son cœur le murmure affectueusement. C'est ainsi qu'il va être à partir de maintenant. Ce sera votre pour toujours et à jamais. Tout - chaque moment - à partir de maintenant sera à vous pour partager avec Jihoon. Il ressent une vague d'émotions à l'idée de cela et ses yeux se mettent à pleurer un peu.

"Soonyoung ?" Jihoon le regarde de haut, un froncement de sourcils sur ses lèvres. "Est-ce que tu pleures ? Je ne pensais pas qu'on rejouerait la dernière fois qu'on est venu ici. J'ai dit quelque chose ? Tu sais que je ne le pensais pas quand j'ai dit que je te laisserais ici, tu sais."

"Non, ce n'est pas ça", dit Soonyoung en riant, en s'asseyant et en essuyant ses larmes. Il se tord pour pouvoir s'asseoir correctement sur le banc, en entrelaçant timidement ses doigts avec ceux de Jihoon. "Je suis juste très heureux, tu sais, avec tout ce qui se passe ces derniers temps."

"Oh", dit Jihoon, le visage rose. Il serre doucement la main de Soonyoung et lui sourit timidement. "Si ça te fait te sentir mieux, je suis aussi très heureux."

Soonyoung glousse, essayant de ne pas se fondre dans une flaque d'affection quand Jihoon appuie sa tête contre son épaule. Fourmillant d'émotions, il ne peut s'empêcher de murmurer "Je t'aime"

Jihoon serre la main plus fort et tourne la tête pour cacher son visage dans l'épaule de Soonyoung, probablement pour cacher son apparence rouge. "Je t'aime aussi", marmonne Jihoon, étouffé et à peine audible, mais le cœur de Soonyoung monte tout de même en flèche.

Ils ne sont pas exclusifs ni officiels, pas encore. Depuis quelques mois, ils évoluent sur la ligne entre les amis et quelque chose de plus, dansant l'un autour de l'autre avec des regards timides et de douces caresses.

Cela ne veut pas dire que leur "je t'aime" ne voulait rien dire, et ils n'ont pas vraiment besoin de mettre une étiquette sur leur relation quand leurs sentiments sont réciproques, mais il y a juste quelque chose de rassurant et de satisfaisant à rendre quelque chose officiel, et Soonyoung veut s'assurer que Jihoon veut la même chose que lui.

"Alors", commence Soonyoung après quelques instants de silence paisible entre eux. "C'est notre premier rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est vraiment le cas ?" demande Jihoon de façon ludique, en faisant des signes à ses membres qui sont encore en train de prendre des photos.

Le jeune Soony hausse les épaules. "Je dirais que oui, surtout que c'est le seul temps libre que nous aurons jusqu'à qui sait. De toute façon, nos responsables ne veulent pas que nous allions quelque part seuls".

"Eh bien, je suppose que c'est notre premier rendez-vous alors", fredonne Jihoon, qui commence à tripoter les doigts de Soonyoung. "Et notre premier rendez-vous ?"

Les lèvres de Soonyoung se recroquevillent pour s'amuser. "Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit il y a deux mois à propos de notre premier rendez-vous ?" Il demande avec désinvolture.

"Hmm, non", dit Jihoon, mais il y a un ton taquin dans sa voix. "Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit sur le fait de m'emmener à notre premier rendez-vous ?"

"Tu as dit que tu devais faire une remise à plus tard sur une certaine question", murmure Soonyoung. "As-tu réfléchi à ta réponse ?"

"Je ne me souviens pas de ce que tu m'as demandé", hausse les épaules de Jihoon, mais il sourit en connaissance de cause, le narguant. " Peux-tu le répéter ? "

"Oh, tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ?" Soonyoung gémit et Jihoon éclate de rire, le poussant doucement. Il sent une chaleur familière se glisser sur son cou.

"Allez", exhorte Jihoon, en souriant largement. " Demande-moi correctement. "

"Bien ? Ok alors", dit Soonyoung en riant. Il tourne son corps pour faire face au jeune homme, se penchant en avant pour reposer doucement leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Il leur donne les mains jointes et embrasse les articulations de Jihoon, regardant affectueusement ce dernier faire jaillir une jolie rose. "Je t'ai demandé il y a deux mois si tu voulais que nous soyons officiels, et tu m'as dit de t'emmener d'abord à un rendez-vous. Nous voici donc à notre premier rendez-vous ensemble, à l'exception de nos membres - " Jihoon en rit. "Mais en ignorant cette partie - je serai à toi, si tu veux de moi."

Jihoon sourit, joli et agité en fermant les yeux et en chuchotant "Oui".

Soonyoung se sent essoufflé, comme s'il flottait. Il rit doucement, souriant comme un idiot alors qu'il serre la main de Jihoon. Ce dernier ouvre les yeux, son sourire s'élargit, et Soonyoung ne peut pas s'empêcher quand ses yeux clignotent jusqu'à ses lèvres, le cœur se mettant à courir à sa prochaine pensée.

"Est-ce que tu..." Jihoon s'éloigne timidement, le rose de son visage devenant plus sombre. "Veux-tu conclure l'affaire ?"

"Ouais", respire Soonyoung, la couleur de son visage correspondant à celle de Jihoon. "Ouais, d'accord."

Un sentiment de déjà vu frappe Soonyoung alors que Jihoon se penche vers lui, hésitant, comme s'il laissait le danseur faire marche arrière. Soonyoung ressent un pincement au cœur quand il réalise que Jihoon doit se souvenir de la nuit où ils ont failli s'embrasser, la nuit où tout s'est écroulé. Il ressent le besoin de se rattraper et il se penche, les paupières se baissant alors que leurs lèvres se frôlent - à peine. Les frissons familiers parcourent sa colonne vertébrale, son cœur dans la gorge alors qu'il ferme la distance qui les sépare encore et qu'il ferme les yeux.

Il y a une légère pression sur ses lèvres, timides et nerveuses mais invitantes tout de même, et Soonyoung n'arrive pas à croire que oui - cela arrive enfin. Hésitant, il incline la tête, laissant le baiser s'approfondir de plus en plus. Jihoon fait un bruit de surprise, mais il ne s'éloigne pas. Au lieu de cela, ses doigts s'enroulent plus étroitement autour de Soonyoung et il presse leurs lèvres plus fermement l'une contre l'autre. Il n'y a pas d'échange de langue ou de salive ; ils ne sont pas encore tout à fait là, mais c'est confortable et chaud, et cela envoie des impulsions d'étincelles dans les veines de Soonyoung, comme s'il était en train de se recharger.

Ils ne savent pas combien de temps s'est écoulé car ils restent comme ça, mais ils sortent tous les deux de leur transe lorsque Seungcheol leur dit en passant : "Remballez tout, les gars ! Manager-hyung va payer le déjeuner aujourd'hui !"

Ils s'éloignent à contrecœur, les yeux fermés alors que leur visage rougit à nouveau, mais ils partagent des sourires timides en se levant.

"Hum", dit Jihoon doucement, en détournant le regard. "Nous, euh, nous devrions..."

"Rattrapez-les", finit Soonyoung, en frôlant timidement la nuque. "Euh, ouais, on va, euh - on va ?"

Ils se regardent tous les deux dans les yeux. Une seconde passe, et ils rient tous les deux de leur absurdité.

"On est très mauvais à ça, n'est-ce pas ?" Questions de Jihoon.

"Ce n'est pas grave", rejette Soonyoung, tendant la main pour entrelacer leurs doigts alors qu'ils commencent à marcher. "Nous avons le reste de notre vie pour aller mieux."

Il y a une promesse sous-jacente qui ne passe pas inaperçue entre eux lors de sa déclaration, une promesse au son du reste de notre vie, mais aucun d'eux ne la commente. Au lieu de cela, Jihoon serre sa main alors qu'ils se dirigent vers le mini-bus, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

"Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as demandé il y a cinq ans ?" demande doucement Jihoon alors qu'ils marchent. "S'il y avait une autre personne que j'aimerais si je n'avais pas aimé Seungcheol ?"

"Et alors ?" Il répond aux questions de Soonyoung en pinçant les lèvres.

"Je veux juste dire", commence Jihoon, sa prise se resserre autour de la main de Soonyoung. "A partir de maintenant et pour toujours, ce sera toujours toi."

Soonyoung a envie de pleurer. Il a vraiment, vraiment envie de pleurer, mais il ne le fait pas. Au lieu de cela, il renifle et s'étouffe : "Jihoon, tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme ça à l'improviste. Attends au moins qu'on soit dans le van pour que je puisse pleurer."

Jihoon rit, en tendant la main pour appuyer un doux baiser sur la joue de Soonyoung. "Idiot", murmure-t-il avec tendresse. "Je devrais continuer à dire ce genre de choses alors. Ce serait drôle de te voir pleurer en public."

"Jihoon", boude Soonyoung, s'arrêtant sur ses traces. "Tu as raté."

Jihoon sourit, coupe le visage de Soonyoung entre ses mains et le tire vers le bas pour un baiser. " **Toujours toi.** "


End file.
